It All Must Start With Us
by Sailor Song
Summary: Immediately after the events of BotW, Link and Zelda reestablish their relationship with one another as they journey together to restore Hyrule. Along the way, a mysterious voice tasks them both with reliving painful memories of a century before, filling in the gaps for Link by showing interactions between him and others, including his own father.
1. Prologue

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Prologue  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the moments after, the sky was crimson, and Link's heart sank at the thought that a Blood Moon might return the beast for another round. He gripped his sword and readied himself for the battle. If he could distract it for long enough, it should give Zelda and the Divine Beasts a chance to recharge.

Gradually, the sky turned blue and the sun broke through and dissolved the clouds. His second nature kicked in, and he surveilled for additional dangers. They were in Hyrule Field. near the castle where the biggest danger were guardians. He spotted them moving slowly towards the castle, their light no longer pink but now the same blue as the freed Divine Beasts and the Sheikah towers and shrines.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time." He heard a voice pull him from his thoughts, and for the first time, instead of a fragmented memory a real feeling of familiarity struck him. As though that had happened many, many times before.

She stood in the field, facing the castle that was no longer surrounded by the fog of Malice. Although she was no longer surrounded by a golden aura, he still walked towards her with caution. Reverence might be a better way to describe it, for she was a goddess. Who was he to approach her with such familiarity? He was a no one, he didn't even know his family name. Until this battle he had felt like nothing more than a rusty sword and shield.

"I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought - no, I always believed - that you would find a way to defeat Ganon." She turned to face him, and he was grateful that he had left his Hylian hood drawn for his ears were burning hot. "I never lost faith in you over these many years."

He didn't know what to say to this marvel standing before him. From her sandals to her dress, she looked as he remembered, or at least as she did in his snapshot memories. One hundred years had left no marks or scars that he could see.

"Thank you, Link... the hero of Hyrule." As she spoke that last part, a pair of green-blue eyes shyly rose to meet his own, causing his heart to race as though he was back in the heat of battle. Yet it was the next question she asked that brought him to his knees. "May I ask... Do you really remember me?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To answer the question "Do we need another Breath of the Wild memory fanfic?"... yes, yes apparently we do. Perhaps not, actually, but I'm having massive writer's block on my own original story and after starting a new game, this idea came to me. Although the memories are central to this fic, I do not plan to rehash them in part or in their entirety unless it is integral to the plot. The reason I was so interested in exploring this story idea is I wanted to know what happened either before and/or after the memories, and of course, how Link would actually respond if he wasn't kept neutral for the player.

Mature rating for sexy times (not smut) and violence


	2. A New Main Quest

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 1: A New Main Quest  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was too late for them to try to make it to a stable, and neither one wanted to return to the castle this soon, Zelda most especially.

"I've been trapped in there for 100 years. Tonight, I want to sleep under the stars."

The problem was locating a suitable spot to shelter for the night. The castle town was a disaster, and though the walled guard posts were still standing in some places, there was a big problem. He'd only caught glimpses of the ruins when he was running sneaking around to avoid the guardians, but it turned his stomach when he once saw the charred remains of a group of people who had been caught in the attack.

"I know just the place."

They made their way in silence, which was mostly due to exhaustion from the day. A small part of it was from the awkwardness of their reunion. Link had answered her question honestly, and despite the earnestness and desperate longing in her face, he had to disappoint her by revealing that he did not remember her. He tried to explain that he knew who she was from the memories that came from her photos, but words were not his strongest talent.

They arrived at the ruins of the Sacred Grove just as the sun was setting behind the Hebra Mountains. Link offered to set up camp for them if Zelda would like to spend some time in prayer, and although it was dark, he was certain he saw her a raise an eyebrow at him. She agreed and walked up the stairs to the platform. He had barely retrieved firewood and flint from his pack when he heard her gasp, and he was at her side before he gave a thought to his actions.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand wrapped tightly around the grip of his sword.

She was on her knees in the center platform with her hand touching the stone engraving of the Triforce. Seeing no immediate threat, he sat opposite her and waited.

"I learned much about Hyrule's past while I was keeping Ganon contained. He was nothing more than a mindless beast, but the power…" she paused. "It spoke to me, told me all about past incarnations of the hero, the princess, and Ganon. Generations upon generations of suffering and pain and death."

He nodded at the familiarity of what she had just described. "The sword did something like that to me once I completed it's trials," he replied. When he had returned from his last Trial of the Sword challenge, memories overwhelmed him like a flowing river of which he could only hold a small part in his hands. "It's somewhat of a blur in my mind, but I feel like I know more about the past Heroes of Legend than I do myself."

Her hand gently grazed the lower right triangle, which had at some point had become damaged. "Is this what upset you when you came here before then? Seeing the broken Triforce of Courage once borne by some of the heros in the past."

Triforce? That word was so foreign yet familiar at the same time.

"I didn't notice because I was here for the mem…" he trailed off not wanting to relive one of the handful of memories that was his own. It was just as upsetting to think of now as it was then. "You saw me here?" he asked, not even wanting to know how much of his adventure she witnessed.

"I saw everything." He imagined that most of his time would have been pretty dull, but the blush on her cheeks that crept to her ears made it clear she had seen everything he'd been up to. "I couldn't hear what was being said nor could I follow you into shrines."

He pulled the Sheikah Slate from his holster, and after selecting the album rune, handed it over. "Impa suggested a sense of familiarity might help to trigger my own memories from before," he explained. "She said to use your photos since we were likely together in most or all of them. This spot was one of the twelve stored."

Knowing her most probable next question, he excused himself to finish setting up their campsite. It was quiet but for the whirring of the guardians prowling up and down around the entrance to the castle. He heard a SPLOOSH and turned to see one stomping on a small swarm of chuchus. Although the machines were seemingly on their side again, he was not going to be sleeping with them around any time soon.

"Did it work?" she asked from behind him, startling him slightly as he finished laying out the second bedroll. He had not been expecting her to be so stealthy, yet given the knowledge that she had given him the slip multiple times in the past, he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Did it restore any memories to you?"

"'Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero,'" he replied, quoting her words from the ceremony. "They worked, and thanks to those photos along with some journals and a few locations jogging my memory, I was able to piece together enough to get a sense of who I was back then."

"How much did you remember?" she pressed cautiously. "We only visited here the one time together, and it was," she paused, seemingly trying to find the right word before concluding, "not a good day."

He relayed to her the details of the ceremony in which she gave him the blessing of the sword. Omitting the other champions who bore witness and gossiped within earshot seemed reasonable. He wasn't sure if she had heard back then, so there wasn't any reason to besmirch her memory of them now.

"That's all?"

He unsheathed his sword and kneeling, laid it before him at her feet. "Zel- Princess Zelda, we both have a chance to start over with a clean slate. We can rebuild the kingdom and restore you to your throne or live quiet lives in a comfortable cottage at the edge of a quiet town. All that's important is that it's our decision to make: no more destiny or fate dictating our lives. Does anything else really matter?" he asked.

"I suppose not," she replied. "We can focus on the future and leave the past where it belongs."

Nothing more was said as the pair settled in, and despite the excitement of the day, they both fell quickly into deep repose; the princess and her knight, sleeping under the stars, and no one in all of Hyrule knew what they had done.

… … …

He awoke to a vision of the princess standing over his kneeling form at the Sacred Grounds with the four other champions standing guard behind him. He had seen this all before; twice now: once over one hundred years ago when he first experienced it and more recently as a recovered memory. He couldn't help but wonder why this was happening. He had revisited many of the memory locations and spent the night near them just as he had now, but he'd never re-lived the past a second time.

This time was different for another very important reason. This time he wasn't alone.

"Extraordinary! That's us!" She was there, beside him. To assure himself that this wasn't just a dream, he subtly reached out his hand until a calloused finger touched the smooth skin of her arm.

Without warning, everything and everyone froze. The scene faded to a misty gray, and a mysterious voice filled their ears. "Princess Who Carries the Blood of the Goddess and Hero of Legend, you have done well to seal away the Ancient Evil from this land. However, before you can move on with your lives, you have one final mission to complete. Restoring the kingdom is not enough. You must take steps to ensure that the legend is not forgotten. To help prepare your future descendants, I task you with finding clues you missed one hundred years ago. Maybe you find a way to prevent your past mistakes from being repeated in the future."

"Who are you?" Link shouted out.

The only response he received, "Remember…" echoed through his ears and down into his core.

The color returned to the area around and the memory played out like always. The princess recited her prayer and the other champions began to gossip about the both of them. From beside him, Zelda only watched quietly. Each word they said stung his heart, so he could only imagine how she was receiving it.

He awoke drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He could hear her wake with a gasp beside him as he grabbed the Sheikah Slate from between their bedrolls. Opening up the Adventure Log, he found that there was indeed a new main quest objective:

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **** Memories revisited: 0/19 ****

After a quick scroll to the album, he saw that an additional seven photos had been added to the original twelve.

"It wasn't a dream," he groaned as he dropped the slate onto his chest and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains references to Memory 1 / Photo 1. Turns out this will be kind of a neat workshopping activity for my original work. I would love feedback on whether or not the overlapping of past and present characters in the same space is confusing. I will likely do a re-edit on this as some point this week, so please forgive any mistakes! :)


	3. We Might As Well Begin Somewhere

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to the DLC Champion's Ballad Memory & the photo from Kass.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 2: We Might As Well Begin Somewhere  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"We're going to have to talk about last night at some point, you know?"

"I know," he replied to her as they cleaned up the last of their breakfast. The majority of his food stores had been used up in the fight with Calamity Ganon, so they'd had to forage for nearby plants. A doe had stumbled across their path in the early morning hours, and while he had no problem hunting animals, the thought of taking a life at the Sacred Grounds churned his stomach. Charred greens, baked apples, and roasted nuts had been filling enough temporarily, but he was already planning a feast as soon as they could find a cooking pot.

A hand rested on his arm, pulling him from his thoughts. "Link? Where did you go?" She asked so kindly, but her voice was full of pity.

"I… um…"

"Oh, it's okay if it's too difficult to say. I just wondered-"

"No," he chuckled, "I was just thinking about food."

She let out a hearty belly laugh which in turn caused him to laugh a little harder. Though nothing was particularly funny to him, the tension that had been building since their reunion was seemingly lifted as they shared a moment of mirth together.

"You were thinking about food?" she finally managed to say as the laughter began to wind down. "What a relief."

"How so?" he asked.

"I was beginning to believe that you might be a completely different person, but I think somewhere, deep down, you are still the Link I knew before."

The lightness of the mood completely disappeared as Link felt himself retreating inward. So much time spent on his own had made it hard to have deep conversations with others. Save people from bokoblins, no problem. Talking to strangers about how annoying the rain was, easy as breathing. But having an in depth conversation with his Zora friends from one hundred years ago caused him to go mute. He wanted to hear whatever pieces of his life's puzzle they could provide, and he worried he might say something that would interrupt them from providing more detail. Or they might realize something was wrong with him, which my cause them to lose faith or belief in him.

There was no fooling her though; he'd have to come clean. "Princess, I… I think you need to know there's a chance I may never be the Link you once knew. Too much has happened. Too much has been forgotten."

He looked at her, really looked at her, hoping to convey his sincerity. She didn't seem surprised by his confession, more a mixture of disappointed and weary, the latter of which was completely understandable considering.

"My father changed after my mother died. He was still a good king, but there were times I suspected he no longer loved me as his daughter, but instead, thought of me as a tool, a weapon." She sniffled and rubbed something from her eyes. "I just needed to know the same hadn't happened to you."

"He was correct though. You are a weapon," he replied solemnly. "We both are, or at least we were. Now, you and I get to learn how to be human."

He wasn't sure if his words made her feel better or worse, but he sensed it wasn't enough. There had to be some way to prove it to her.

"Come on," he said extending his hand as he realized he knew just the thing. "I want to show you something."

… … …

Back inside the castle walls, his senses were on high alert. The last time he had done an interior assault, there had been lizalfos and moblins lurking throughout the hallways, stairwells, and rooms. Most likely they still were trapped within the ruins, for their one time allies, the guardians, were glowing blue with each deadly eye pointed at every entrance.

It had been a long but quiet walk through the castle town, most of which he spent trying to shield her from unpleasantries. He had wanted to try travel directly into the castle using the Sheikah Slate, but he wasn't sure if it could transport them both. It never worked with his horse, and this was not the time to do a test run. If he was sent to the shrine alone, she'd be left in the middle of Hyrule Field. Worse still, if she was the one who went, she'd be at the docks, potentially with several lizalfos waiting for anything to attack. No, he'd thought, better to walk in together and leave the science experiment for later.

The malice that poisoned the grounds was gone, but he still had to dispatch the lynels cowering in the each of the gatehouses. It would have been easier to simply scale walls and waterfalls like the last time, but that wasn't an option for him with the princess in tow. He relished in the fight, telling the guardians to stand down to make it fair. After the final event that was facing down Ganon, he saw a couple of lynels as nothing more than a simple sparring exercise, and oh how his muscles loved the workout.

With a final swing of the sword, he defeated the second lynel with a mid-air attack and landed a little ways away from the beast before it disappeared. Not used to an audience watching his feats of strength, he turned to see Zelda's response to his efforts. She seemed less than impressed, much to his disappointment.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" she asked. "You taking out a lynel?"

"Two lynels," he corrected, a little miffed. "And no, but we're almost there."

He led her along the path that continued up to the entrance to Sanctum until he found a break in the wall that looked out in the direction of the Korok Forest. He was a little higher up than he'd meant to go, but this would do.

"Princess, if you would put your arms around my neck." A raised eyebrow was his only response, and he realized how very odd the request sounded. He pulled out the paraglider and pointed downward. "Pardon, I'm not used to have to explain myself."

He thought he heard her say something like "I'm used to that" under her breath, but she quickly figured out his plan and stretched out her arms towards him.

After a testing a few positions, they decided that the easiest was to have her behind him. With only a "Hold on tight!" he jumped and prepared for whatever came next. The first level down wasn't that far, so if it couldn't hold them both, he would cushion her fall and hope he still had a fairy to quickly heal him. But to their great surprise, it held as if there was no additional weight. From behind him, Zelda's initial gasp turned to an exclamation of glee as they floated downward. He smiled, and continued on, guiding them down in through the open roof of the library when suddenly let out a curse to himself.

Lizalfos. He'd forgotten about the damn lizards who were inhabiting the library.

Too late to turn back now, he guided the paraglider towards his destination, knowing full well he had attracted the attention of nearly every one.

"Take this," he said, grabbing out a torch and flint from his pack. Timing was everything now. The second his feet were firmly on the ground, he grabbed the Sheikah Slate and pulled the bookcase out to reveal the small hidden room. "Go!" he exclaimed as an arrow grazed his arm.

She didn't hesitate, and once she was safely inside, he replaced the shelf so the attackers couldn't get near her.

"That's the only shot you'll get," he said through gritted teeth. One by one they were defeated, and as the last tried to make a run for safety, Link threw a boomerang one of its comrades had left behind. It made contact and the creature let out a death moan before disappearing like all the rest.

With a sigh, he tended to the cut, and after doing one last look around to make sure it was indeed clear, he headed toward the hidden room. Her father's study had a sense of familiarity to it when he'd first visited, but there was nothing inside that helped him recover who he had been. Sure, the rupees and shield had helped, but the journal he'd found had more value for the princess than it did for him.

"Princess," he said softly. "I'm going to open the room if that's okay." Hearing no reply, he once again used the Sheikah Slate to move the shelf out of the way. He found her inside, leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs, and it was quickly apparent that she had made use of the torch to read her father's journal.

He sat beside her, not wanting to push her into speaking or leaving before she was ready.

"His last entry," she said, her voice quivering slightly, "it was the day the Calamity struck. He was going to make amends when we returned."

Link nodded and carefully tried to piece together the words to express his thoughts. "I think he realized that weapons cannot keep hacking and slashing at targets or they will eventually break. But he did still love you, even if he had trouble showing it."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Thank you for doing this. I hope they didn't hurt you."

"They tried," he replied with a shrug to let her know it was no big deal. "I don't want to rush you, but whenever you are ready, I thought we could go to your room. Since books somehow survived one hundred years, perhaps your clothing or travel bag might have as well."

As they neared her quarters, they were greeted by a stationary guardian, whirring around as it kept watch. He felt Zelda slow beside him, and though he wasn't sure if it was timidity or curiosity, he positioned himself between her and the machine and pressed on ahead. After quickly defeating the moblin who took up residence in her rooms, he led her inside with a sigh of relief.

"What a mess," she muttered as she looked at her destroyed bed, and then turned her gaze to the corner where her desk and books were stored. "Link, did you read my diary?"

He scratched his head embarrassed, and bolted from the room saying he was going to keep watch. Of course he had read the diary in the search to find himself. He'd read her research notes too. From the stairwell to her room, he looked up to the bridge connecting her room to her study and remembered the memory he'd found there.

"Princess?" He looked around, but she had disappeared. How was that possible? He'd only been outside for a minute or two.

"I'm changing!" she called from behind the screen and he saw her white prayer dress draped over it, covering the holes that may have made their uncomfortable situation worse. When she emerged, fully dressed in her traveling clothing, she exclaimed, "You did read it, admit it!" He could only nod, embarrassed. "I can't say I blame you, but I hope you know you mean more to me than the rambling thoughts in a book."

With a smile, he assured her, "I know. I mean, I understand." He cleared his throat and continued, "That dream we had last night… there's a memory on the bridge to your study if we wanted to see it while we're here."

"Oh... I don't know, Link," she said almost at a whisper as she laced up her boots. "The memory of my father… if it was our last exchange, I already relive it almost every time I think of him. I don't think I can watch it play out before met right now."

"Fair enough," he said. "I only wanted to mention it."

He had turned to leave again, when she called out to him. "What do you think this quest is about?" she asked. "Did you recognize the voice from the dream?" He replied only that he didn't, which prompted her to ask, "Then why do we have to revisit these specific places and the memories attached?"

"I'm not sure. They're your pictures, so I thought you might know more." He handed her the Sheikah Slate to let her look through the album.

"I have no idea why only these were saved," she said as she shook her head. "I took more than these nineteen while we traveled together. I had a variety of plants and creatures, but I know I had others like one with you and your father-"

"My father?" he asked blankly. It was then one of those strange overlaps occurred, and he remembered a past version of the hero having an uncle, another having a grandmother and sister, and one having adopted parents, but there was a block in his mind when it came to a father.

"You don't remember him at all?"

He shook his head. "I only have memories of you and the champions, and even reliving those felt like I was watching someone else's life. I didn't even remember the living Zoras or Sheikah researchers, even though they all recognized me."

"I see," she hummed. After a couple of last sweeps around the room for any overlooked supplies, she took him by the hand and led him out of her quarters.

Not far from her tower was a platform that had been the remains of a garden gazebo. As the pair approached, a familiar golden circle appeared and began to glow warmly, beckoning them into its light.

"This is the first one," she said, pointing to the album. It was a new image that had been added after the dream, and for the first time, Link realized that the photos had rearranged themselves into chronological order. "Do you know what this one is?"

"I think so," he replied. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's the Champion's Ceremony and the photo we took together after."

"Shall we?" she asked.

"If you're sure." He couldn't remember anything bad that had happened, only that there was tension between them on the day.

"We might as well begin somewhere."

Hand-in-hand they stepped into the light. It washed over them, and they felt themselves being pulled into the distant past.

The memory did not start at the gazebo, but instead inside the Sanctum. They stood beside the past Zelda in her fine gown. High up on the dais, the king looked down as he gave his speech to them and the crowd.

"Look, Link," Zelda whispered, although it was clear the people of the past could not see them. He followed her gaze, beyond his past self to the man standing at attention in a Royal Guard uniform. He felt a lurch in his heart and stomach as she confirmed his suspicion. "That's your father."

"My fa-" His thought died away as he walked towards the man standing in the row with the other supporters of the champions. He could see the resemblance, in fact, Link would be a near exact duplicate of the man if he were only a few inches taller and tamed his wild, unruly hair.

He ignored the ceremony and stared at the man. He'd had a father once. He didn't just emerge from the forest; he had a family. Maybe more. Maybe he had a mother, a sister or a brother, grandparents. Maybe he'd been newly married, although that seemed unlikely given the sword and his destiny.

And then he realized, he had none of that. That version of himself died when the Calamity appeared, and whether or not his family died in the attack one hundred years ago, they were certainly dead now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zelda whispered, touching his arm gently.

"Yeah," he replied as the king wrapped up his speech. Outside, fireworks could be heard exploding all around the castle. "The next part is funny, if you ignore how much you hated me."

To his surprise, instead of the scene shifting as it had before, they remained in the Sanctum, watching as the gathered crowd dispersed. The champions and their witnesses huddled together, awaiting the king's descent from the dais. All of them, that is, except for Link and his father, who stood back and watched the group.

"Link, where are you going?" he could hear Zelda call to him.

"This is different," he muttered, not even aware he had moved away from her as he followed his past self.

" _Your unit wanted to cheer for you, so I had to threaten them with a month's worth of extra exercises,"_ his father was explaining. " _We're all proud of you, son."_

" _I'm a fraud,"_ the past Link said so quietly that the present Link almost didn't hear it. " _I'm not a knight, I'm not a champion, I'm not… a hero."_

" _Yet. You're not a knight yet,"_ his father reassured. " _You'll get there; you just need to keep training. You're almost of age to take the trials, and I have no doubt that you'll be the first in generations to earn the ancient shield."_

" _Dad, the king... just before the ceremony, he pulled me aside and told me that he's appointing me to be the princess's personal knight."_ Despite the news, his face looked like he had just announced a death. " _He won't announce it today because he didn't want my news to overshadow the others, but I have to report for duty starting tomorrow."_

" _He's elevating your status? That's great! That's what you've been working towards your whole life. It's all your mother and I have ever wanted for you."_

" _Don't you get it? I didn't earn the title. I didn't earn…"_

" _What?"_

" _The sword,"_ he whispered. " _I mean, I pulled it out, sure, but I've never felt connected to it. I thought it would be more than any other weapon, like an extension of my arm, but it's just extra weight. If anything, it's been nothing but a burden."_

" _Link!"_ called Daruk from the huddle with the others. " _We're going out to the garden so we can make a grand entrance at the banquet. Come on, little guy!"_

" _Go on, son,"_ his father said. " _Don't worry about the sword right now. I'll look through old defense reports and see what I can find. I'm sure there's something about it in the historical records."_

" _Thanks, Dad,"_ Link said as he started to walk away. " _I'll see you at the feast."_

" _Oh, and Link?"_ his father added. " _I'd advise you to not share your feelings about the sword with anyone else, most especially the princess. We all know she has her own struggles trying to awaken her power, so hearing your doubts might put more pressure on her. Besides, there are so many people who see you as our only hope. I think it's better to let them believe in you."_

With a nod, the past Link turned and quickened his pace to catch up with the others. The memory faded and the present Link and Zelda found themselves outside of the castle, which glistened in the sun in its pre-Calamity glory. The rest of the memory was exactly as Link had seen once before, but he couldn't focus on his comrades. His mind was still reeling, not just from witnessing a past conversation with his father, but in seeing his doubts about who he was. Never once, from the time since he had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection to now, had he felt uncertainty about himself or his abilities. The voice, Zelda's voice, had given him a task and he had followed through: like a weapon.

The memory ended, and the pair found themselves alone in the ruins of the garden. From behind him the Master Sword let out a reassuring metallic chime.

"She's right," the present Zelda said. "We can't change the past. We just have to learn from it; painful as it may be for both of us."

"You can hear the voice?" he asked, pulling the sword from its scabbard.

Zelda nodded. "For one hundred years, she was my connection to you. As long as she healed and spoke to me, I knew you would return. You and the sword are one. You were right to think there should have been more of a connection."

"I should have confided in you," he sighed. "Or maybe not. My father may have been right and it would have caused you more stress."

"What did your instincts tell you?" she asked, and then added, "If you can recall back then, I mean."

He thought about this, considering the memory as it began merging with his own as a real and substantive experience he had once had.

"Honestly? I was fighting the urge to run. I don't think I wanted to go into hiding, but I knew in my heart that something was not right. Something was missing."

They heard a ringing from the Sheikah Slate, and upon opening it, they saw that the main quest objective had updated.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **** Memories revisited: 1/19 ****

"One down," he said wryly as he wondered just how much more would be revealed from these memories. "Shall we go? We could go back to the Sacred Grounds or-"

He stopped mid-sentence at the sudden change in Zelda's appearance. She looked down to see her entire body had begun to glow with a golden aura, just like it had when she emerged from Calamity Ganon. "Link..." she began, her voice trembling. As her eyes rolled back and she began to fall, he lunged forward to catch her before she hit the ground. In the ruins of the garden, he held her unconscious form in his arms.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! My intention was always to add to the original memories and fill in the gaps, so I'm happy to have gotten into that part of the writing. I may also take liberties with what we know from the game. For example, while it is not canon that the man behind Link during the ceremony is his father, I decided it was a good possibility (I also think the Zora behind Mipha is a younger Muzu).

Shoutout to the snow and cold weather last week! Thanks to the crazy weather, I had a good four solid days of writing and BotW gameplay (let's call it "research").

I also wanted to say thank you for the feedback thus far! I was very happy to see encouraging comments! I have this story plotted out (give or take a chapter), so it's just a matter of writing it. Giving myself a weekly deadline seems to be helping! :)


	4. Wake Up, Princess

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 17 "Zelda's Awakening".

PREVIOUSLY: Link and Zelda made their way back into the castle to collect a few items for her. While they were there, they revisited the Champions Ceremony memory, where they witnessed a side conversation the past Link had with his father about his insecurities of his new post as the princess's appointed knight. Before the present day pair could discuss what they saw, Zelda began to glow and collapsed in his arms.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 3: Wake Up, Princess  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Bye, Linky!" he heard as he ran out the door of the Hateno Tech Lab. Purah could be exhausting, but at least she was excited to have a new project. Of course he would have to pay for it through the nose, but if she could successfully update the travel rune, it would all be worth it.

Quickening his speed, he approached the edge and took a flying leap. Within the fraction of a second that his feet left the solid earth, he launched the paraglider sailed down towards the village. It had been a few days since he'd last flown, and it amazed him how this one small indulgence helped lighten his heart, if only temporarily.

He loved this view of Hateno: seeing the children running and playing happily, the people going about their work, and animals eating in peace. Nothing in the world seemed wrong in this quiet little town he now called home, and that was especially good now as he came in for a landing unarmed.

Solidly on the ground, he was quickly greeted with a "Hey, mister!" by the little boy chasing his sister around the town's public notice board.

"Hiya, Nebb! How did our super secret mission go?"

The boy gave a furtive glance this way and that before waving Link closer to him and speaking low, "I didn't see anyone new come into town while you were at the lab. Now can I see the weapon?"

"Sure, kid," he replied, pulling the Mighty Lynel Sword out of his pack. "I bet your gramps never told you about this."

"No, sir!" His eyes were wide as he reached out. "So cool! Where'd you get it?"

Link knelt on one knee and leaned closer to the boy. "In Hyrule Castle," he whispered.

The boy's eyes went wide. "My grandfather's father worked there! He told my gramps all about the weapons and the shield and the princess and everything!"

"Did he? What did he do there?"

"Don't know," Nebb shrugged. "But he told my gramps all about the weapons he saw, and Gramps told me. I gotta go now, bye!"

Link laughed and said good-bye as the boy ran off with his sister. After a quick wave to the other villagers, he quickened his pace up the hill and crossed the bridge to his home.

"Hi!" came the singsong voice of the man sitting just outside Link's home, just where he'd hoped he would be.

"Hi, Bolson," Link replied. "Anything?"

"No," the man in pink assured and with a wink added, "Not a peep from your... home."

He was slightly disappointed to hear that, yet relieved all at once. "Thank you for keeping watch," he said.

"My pleasure!" Bolson said with a smile. "Karson and I added a new installation for you while you were out. Don't worry about payment right now; you can return the favor later."

"You've got it. Thanks again."

He opened the door, suspicious of what could have been added. It didn't take long for him to find a second bed had been built in the storage area under the stairs. Bolson might be slightly intrusive, but Link couldn't deny that the man was also thoughtful and insightful. He hadn't slept in a bed in over a week, and after a quick test of the softness, he could tell that tonight's sleep would be one of blissful comfort.

"Princess?" he asked as he ascended the stairs with a cold compress. She was just where he'd left her, sleeping soundly in his bed. Since fainting in his arms in the castle ruins, she had not woken up once. He had rushed her immediately to Kakariko, but Impa had been unable to help in any way. Rather than stay in the village while she and Paya did research, he made the judgement call to bring her to his house in Hateno. The Yiga were bound to seek revenge, and although they were weakened with the loss of Master Kohga and Calamity Ganon, Kakariko had already been penetrated by them once. Link just couldn't take the chance that it might happen again.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. Her words had reached him in the darkness; perhaps they would do the same in reverse.

As he sat carefully on the edge beside her, he placed the compress gently on her head. What he should have done was get up to find something to keep him busy around the house, but there was an unseen pull that kept him there beside her. Instead, he stared at her, taking her in fully as he memorized the curves and features of her face. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he'd seen in all of Hyrule, yet it was more than that. The sword had shown him the princesses of the past, and each vision was accompanied by a mixture of emotions from the bygone heroes, clouding his own thoughts and feelings for his Zelda.

"Wake up, Princess."

He heard her breathing change slightly, and though her eyelids were still closed, he could tell she was slowly beginning to wake up from her deep slumber. "When are you going to start calling me Zelda?"

The words said in a voice so soft and sweet, struck him like a blow as the fragment of a memory resurfaced ever so slightly in his mind.

" _You dare use the name of her royal highness in such a familiar way? She is the light and hope of this land, not some peasant girl you can seduce and discard."_

He was startled back into the present where he was greeted by piercing green eyes watching him in concern.

"Link. Link! Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, now sitting up fully in the bed.

"I remembered something, but it was just a fragment; nothing that made any sense," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said as she stretched. She stopped suddenly and looked down in surprise before looking around wildly. "What am I wearing? What happened?"

"You began glowing and collapsed when we were in the castle," he explained, and then went into detail about how he carried her out of the castle and rode non-stop to Kakariko to Impa's. "The clothing is a simple Hylian tunic. We thought it would be more comfortable and draw less attention than your regular travel outfit." He could feel his ears burning as he added, "It was Impa's granddaughter Paya who changed you, not me."

"Oh, I see," she said, shifting a little in the bed. "So this is Kakariko?"

"No, we're at… my house in Hateno."

"Makes sense," she said, adding, "It looked a little too Hylian for the Sheikah."

"You should see the newer homes being built," he said wryly thinking of Bolson's architecture style. "What can I get for you? Water? Food? A hot bath?"

"All of those!" she exclaimed dreamily. "Only if it's not too much trouble, I mean."

"I offered," he said with a smile. "But if it's all the same, do you mind saving the bath for later when it's dark? Not many people know you are here, and if the town gossip sees you, our secrecy is gone."

She agreed, and together they spent a meal with Link describing the townsfolk of his village, her favorite being the man tricked by the pretty innkeeper into collecting one hundred restless crickets. By the time they finished cleaning up, the sun had gone down, so he led her outside to the bathhouse shed behind his home. Once the soak tub was filled and heated he excused himself to let her relax.

"Link, wait," she called before he closed the door. He turned back to see what she needed, but even she didn't seem to know what she wanted. "Do you want to…" she began quietly, but seemed to lose her question as she finished with, "Do you have any herbal soaks?"

He reached into his pack and pulled out a variety of plants he had collected. After giving some suggestions, he promised, "I'll be right outside," and left to cool off in the chilled night air.

"Get it together, Link," he scolded himself as he stripped down to his underwear and lowered himself into the pond. He could no longer deny his attraction to her, but he also couldn't allow his biological urges to get in the way right now. Kass had said she loved him, that her love for him is what finally awoke her power, but that was the Link one hundred years ago. Not him. That Link was gone, and although they would need to clear the air eventually, he worried it might upset her fragile health more to suffer another loss right now. His worry too was for his own mission, and concern that letting his guard down might put them both in danger. No, for now, he would make sure that he alone would suffer until they could secure their lives and futures.

After drying off and getting dressed, he spent some time grooming his neglected horse. He was still there when the princess emerged and joined him. He handed Zelda a carrot and introduced her to Epona, a name he gave the horse at the stable when he registered her, but he didn't quite know why it was so familiar.

Once they were back in the house, he put up his sword and sank into the newly-built bed under the stairs and began pulling off his boots.

"Link? I know I've asked so much of you, but… I don't want to be alone right now. I can sleep on the floor beside you-"

"Don't be silly," he said as he tugged his boot back on. "I've got a better idea."

A few moments later, they had rearranged everything so that both beds were on the upper loft, with headboards against the wall with the window and a nightstand between them. Pleased with their work, they bid each other goodnight, Link quickly sinking into a long night of much needed sleep.

… … …

In only a week, Zelda seemed fully recovered from what might have been post-fight exhaustion. She and Link had settled into a routine of sorts, and they had even left the house in the pre-dawn hours to spend a day at Hateno Beach, which helped to both give them a chance to relax and ease the growing awkward tension between them. Link finally felt comfortable enough to chance taking her into town, but only if she wore a Hylian hood to hide her golden hair.

After stopping in at the shops to refill supplies, he led her up to the Hateno Tech Lab, where a very excited Purah quickly informed them of two things. First, that she had not yet found a way to update the transportation capabilities on the Sheikah Slate. Link was fine with her taking her time with this one as he didn't want a weird malfunction like her reverse aging issue to happen to them. The second and much more pressing matter she let them know was that Impa had sent word that she was impatiently awaiting a visit from the princess.

They chose to steal one more day of rest before deciding they were ready to leave their peaceful respite and head back to Kakariko. Once Link was satisfied he had everything he could possibly need for an indefinite trip, he locked up and joined Zelda outside.

"Link! Tell me it isn't true that you are leaving with this magnificent creature already?" Bolson asked in what must have been his version of scolding.

Zelda laughed a little, and smiled kindly at the man. "We will come back soon, won't we Link?"

"Any time you want…" He cut himself off before almost calling her 'Princess' again, which would have both annoyed her and given away their big secret all at once. "Bolson, do you mind watching things while I'm gone?"

"Happily! You two be careful out there. Oh, and Link, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Rumors have been circulating that the castle has been freed of its horrid monster. I had thought to retire, but what builder could pass up the opportunity of rebuilding a castle and its town? If you happen to be nearby, would you mind scouting it out and bring back a report?"

Link agreed to look into it, and the pair set out. Once they were out of town, he helped Zelda up on Epona and offered to walk beside her so he could have a better chance of warding off any attacks.

"Link?" Zelda spoke after the village was out of view. "Why didn't you tell Bolson who I am. What you did there?"

"What *we* did," he said, but sensed it wasn't what she was wanting to hear. "You haven't really indicated what your intentions are with regards to your throne. I didn't want to push you into anything, and there's no real reason to rush since the guardians are still patrolling, which will keep most people at a distance for a bit longer."

She nodded, and then asked pointedly, "What about you? You haven't indicated what your intentions are."

"Oh-ho, trying to be rid of me?" he asked with a dramatic flair. "Unfortunately you are stuck with your appointed knight until we are able to finish this quest. After that, you may demote me to a stable boy if you'd wish."

His breath caught suddenly as his own words triggered yet another fragment of a memory from his past.

" _He's nearly mute, father. I'm not sure he can even string together a sentence, let alone have a meaningful conversation. Are we sure he wasn't kicked in the head by one of his precious horses when he was a lowly squire?"_

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Let's quicken our pace through this stretch," he added, and with a click of his tongue, he urged the horse forward and ran alongside.

There were a few places along the route where the Yiga liked to hide so they could ambush him, but the road was completely devoid of travelers. They slowed their pace as they arrived at the gate of Fort Hateno in record time.

"Do you remember fighting here?" she asked softly.

"I have a memory of it," he said looking out on the field littered with guardian carcasses. "One of the nineteen is here. We could get it out of the way."

"The worst day of my life," she whispered.

"Yes," he said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "However, this way we push through one of the more painful ones. I'll be right here beside you the entire time."

With an exaltation of air, she agreed, and he led the horse toward Blatchery Plain.

There, among the remains of the carcasses of the guardians they had fought that day, they found the golden glow of the memory location.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as he helped her down from Epona. She didn't have to answer; the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He offered his hand to her, promising, "I won't let go." Together, they entered the golden circle, and the light enveloped them once again.

In silence they watched the scene play out before them: the past Link using the last of his strength to defend her, Zelda putting herself in the line of fire to protect him, the golden dome of light, the guardians defeat, and him dying cradled in her arms. Beside him, he heard stifled sobs as he himself was beginning to choke up. He only managed to give her hand a slight squeeze as the scene ended.

"There was so much more that happened," Zelda said as the world began to return to present, where they found themselves standing in a rainstorm that had begun unexpectedly, forcing them to seek shelter under the nearest tree.

He called Epona over to get her out of the rain, and with a quick pet and an apple, he turned back to his companion. "There was nothing new. That was what I saw when I originally visited here."

"Last time you said there were new memories that returned to you?" she asked. "The Sheikah Slate updated as well; what does it say now?"

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **** Memories revisited: 1/19 ****

"It's exactly the same as before," he groaned and handed it over to her.

"Perhaps the solution is not really all that complicated. We just need a fresh set of eyes," she reasoned. "And given her vast knowledge of her people, I'd say we're on our way to see just the person who might have the very answers we are seeking."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That silly shed behind Link's house… it occurred to me that it could be the equivalent of a bathroom in Western homes (thanks My Neighbor Totoro!).


	5. SIDE QUEST 1 - Life's A Beach

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
SIDE QUEST 1 - Life's a Beach  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Link?"

No response. Zelda hadn't said his name very loudly, but how was it possible for someone to sleep so deeply? Anyone could break in right now.

She couldn't be upset with him though. While her spirit was locked in battle with Calamity Ganon, her body was at rest, in a state of stasis. The need for food, for water, for sleep - all physiological needs were set aside while she used the power to hold the beast at bay. The magic seemed boundless, and she would occasionally stretch them in little amounts, so as not to cause detection from the monster. On the other hand, while Link had slept and healed for a century, he barely rested once he was given his task to save Hyrule. He could sleep; he deserved at least that much for saving Hyrule.

On the nightstand between their beds was the Sheikah Slate. Once her sole obsession, she had not wanted to take it from Link. It was his now, and perhaps it was always meant to be. Curiosity got the better of her as she quietly reached out to peruse all of the wonderful new things that had been added.

The camera function was familiar, but the compendium was an extraordinary addition. She marveled at the range of species and found herself impressed by his skills at capturing some of the images. When she discovered some rather hilarious self-portraits, such as him flexing his muscles in front of the ruins of the Coliseum, she couldn't help but laugh to herself at his sense of humor.

She moved on to exploring new items and was thrilled to find a set of icons that had not been there before. Trying the first one turned out to be a huge mistake, for she found herself holding a glowing blue bomb. Her breath stuck caught in her throat as she tried to figure out what to do with the object in her hands.

"Link," she whispered, and then louder this time, exclaimed, "Link!"

In a second, he was out of bed with his sword unsheathed. It was such a whirlwind response that she gasped as she nearly lost her grip on the bomb. Clearly not seeing any danger, he turned and saw her sitting on the bed in her awkward position. He blinked his eyes a few times as he tried to process what he was seeing, and then his face softened as he relaxed his stance.

"What do you have there?" he asked as he sheathed his sword.

Was he kidding? Her mood quickly went from terrified to exasperated. "You know what this is! Help me!"

With a smile, he picked up the Sheikah Slate, and after a couple of taps, the bomb vanished from her hands.

"Better?" he asked, dropping the tablet beside her. "I guess I should show you all of the new functions."

"I'm sorry," she said as her heart finally returned to a normal pace. "I won't touch it again."

"No, it's fine," he replied as he sat on his bed. "I'd just rather you didn't blow up my house."

She almost thought he was serious, but a quick wink let her know he was joking with her. Since when did he use sarcasm? Oh, right, he wasn't really...

"You've been mostly stuck inside for a few days now," he began as he peered out the window. "Do you want to get out of here today?"

She could feel her eyes light up as she nearly screamed, "Yes! Yes, please!"

With a chuckle, he stood and walked down the stairs, calling up to her, "Give me five minutes, and I'll get some stuff for us."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was his vague reply. "Bring the Sheikah Slate when you come downstairs."

… … …

In near darkness, they walked up the hill behind his house. She was beginning to wonder if they would be climbing all the way up the when he veered left and led them to a high cliff. He found a spot for them to stop and laid out a blanket at the overlook of the Necluda Sea. Their timing was almost near perfect as she watched in awe as the horizon began to burn a red-orange with the rising sun. The water almost seemed to be on fire thanks in part to the fog coming off of it in columns. There was no sound but that of the wind blowing the long grass around them. And then, as soon as it had started, the event was over.

"Ready?" Link asked, standing up and stretching some.

"We're going back inside so soon?" She felt terrible complaining, but she really was looking forward to stretching her legs.

"Only if you want," he replied. "Otherwise, I was thinking we'd go there." He ended his sentence by pointing downward to the shore far below.

"The beach?" He nodded, causing her to jump up. "Let's go!"

With the blanket folded and her arms locked securely around his neck, he gave one last "Hold on tight!" before taking a flying leap off of the cliff. Almost as though it was as easy as taking a breath, he had launched the paraglider within seconds and they began to glide down to the beach below.

So close to him, she inhaled his scent. He smell of forests and deep earthy scents. He smelled of the wild. It brought her back to their days together, especially those last few at the end when they were each other's world.

Before she knew it, his feet were firmly on the sand and she slid down behind him.

"Give me a moment to check that it's all clear," he said, and after a quick glance around, he jogged off and out of sight. When he returned, they set up their spot and enjoyed some time soaking in the sun and wading into the warm southern waters.

After their refreshing dip, they made their way up to the blanket to dry off in the sun. Zelda could not remove her borrowed shirt, but satisfied with having wrung out a fair amount of water, she found herself contented. Until, that is, she looked up to see Link was doing the same, but he had actually removed his shirt to squeeze the water out. She couldn't help but stare in a way that would have been considered not only rude, but completely below her station. It wasn't just an attraction to his toned frame that attracted her gaze, but the scars, and one in particular, that caused her breath to catch.

"Princess-" he began, but in following her line of sight, he quickly figured out what was upsetting her and pulled on his shirt without hesitation. "I'm fine," he added, likely in an attempt to reassure her, but that caused her to lose all composure. All of the repressed feelings of guilt, sadness, and heartbreak suddenly bubbled up to the surface. She drew her knees up to her and dropped her head into her arms to let it out.

Link said nothing to her, but she did feel something soft drape across her shoulders before she heard him walk a few steps away and begin putting together a fire. This was like the Link she had once known, a man who had no idea how to comfort her, and somehow, that knowledge served to both soothe and upset her more.

After a few minutes had passed and she had regained her composure, she looked up through puffy, watery eyes to see he had placed some crabs on spears to roast them over the fire.

"These will take some time," he said as he walked over and sat next to her. "Do you want to try the runes now?"

She nodded and gave him a grateful smile as he handed her the slate. He let her figure out how to find them again, and once she did, he suggested she start with the snowflake. After a few moments, she had successfully created and destroyed several ice pillars in the water.

She couldn't wait to see what else it could do, and exclaimed, "Show me more!"

Having used the stasis function on a nearby rock, she watched as he struck it several times and after it's time was up, it went flying across the water. Next, he taught her the two different bombs: how to throw them or put them away. She threw one into the water, and seconds after setting it off, porgy began floating. She looked to Link in horror, but he laughed and waded out to fetch them.

"You caught our dinner."

It was always about food with him. One time, he had asked the royal cooks what her favorite dessert was and surprised her with it on the morning of her birthday. No, she thought sadly, not him - that was the other Link.

"What's this one?" she asked, trying to detour her mind from the path it was traveling down.

"Magnesis," he said and pulled out a massive club from his pack. It was huge and took him both hands to hold; the thing was nearly bigger than her, and when it dropped to the ground, it landed with a heavy thud. "Give it a try."

She did, and in an instant, the world took on a reddish hue. In front of her the weapon he dropped was shimmering a bright fuchsia until she locked the sights on and it became yellow. "Amazing!" she exclaimed as she lifted it up in the air as though it weighed nothing at all. She swung it around a little too quickly, causing him to duck and her to lose hold of the sword. "Sorry!" She turned it on again, but this time, saw something across the bay, near a large pillar. "Link, there's something metal out there in the water."

"May I?"

With a nod, she handed him the Sheikah Slate. He used its functions with such ease and comfort, it made her feel guilty for never once allowing him to use it in the past. She blinked and forced herself to the present, watching as he used the ice to take him nearly to the other side of the bay, then lifted an object out of the water with magnesis, and eventually landed it beside her on the shore.

"A treasure chest?" she asked in complete awe, though he seemed unimpressed.

"They're all over Hyrule," he explained. "Half buried in the ground, under nearly every body of water, and sometimes they're high on top of pillars. You found it; you should open it," he said pointing to the metal chest.

Inside she found a long, thin sword in a scabbard. As she pulled it out, she felt a small shock of energy surge into her, no, *through* her. The energy didn't hurt, rather, it gave her a feeling of belong; as though the sword was saying it belonged to her.

"May I?" Link asked, and pulling the sword out, he did what she had see him done so many times before as he inspected its sharpness, integrity, and balance. "This sword is well-made," he said finally. "In fact, I'd say it was made for royalty by a highly skilled blacksmith." He resheathed the sword and presented it to her. "It's for you."

"How do you know?"

"There was a treasure cache there," he explained. "The hero of the past hid money there for him, er, me. I've already been there once, but the chest must have been at an angle that hid it. I must not have been the only one who he thought to assist."

The sky began to darken and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I have one more thing to show you. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to take the slate, select the map, and choose one of these blue icons," he instructed as he directed her fingers to the function. "I'll be fine, but you need to get to safety. These would be best," he said, pointing to the two oddly shaped icons which signified the tech labs, "but nearly all of them are completely safe." He made her finger hover over the blue icon near Firly Pond and whispered, "This one is the safest of all." The instant her finger made contact, she was surrounded by blue light.

Before she could cry out, she found herself all alone, standing at a shrine in an unfamiliar location with strange houses. She looked around and tried to get her bearings, when she hear the rumblings of thunder. She reasoned she must not be far from the beach.

Within moments, Link appeared flying over the hill behind the shrine and landing beside her.

"How did you-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I'll explain, but first, let's get inside before we get caught in the rain," he said and pointed towards a bridge. Once they had crossed, everything looked familiar, for they were back at his home.

They made it inside just as the rain began to fall, and as the storm raged, they prepare for dinner with a menu consisting of their seaside catch from the day. While they ate, he told her of Revali's Gale, along with all of the other powers given to him by each of the Champions as he freed their souls from Calamity Ganon.

As they finished up, he excused himself, promising that he wouldn't be gone for long, and walked out into the rain-soaked evening. True to his word, he quickly returned with a plate in his hand.

"I found a recipe for this while I explored the castle," he began as he slid the plate in front of her. On it was what appeared to be something she had not eaten since the morning of her seventeenth birthday: a slice of delicious smelling fruitcake.

"It's… this is my favorite!" she said excitedly, and in the back of her mind wished she had not eaten so much of the fish. "Share it with me."

As they ate together, she began to realize something: he really was her Link after all, or at the very least, he was a slightly different Link who had simply adapted to the changes in the wild environment. Either way, she decided it was not actually Link who needed to return to his former self; rather she was the one who needed to work towards being Zelda in this brand new Hyrule. The task was to figure out just what that would mean. What did this Hyrule need her to be: their queen or simply another Hylian?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SURPRISE! I considered writing the main story from both Link's and Zelda's POV, but I ultimately figured she knew too much about their past, and it would be easier to stick with him to keep some mystery/angst. Their day trip to the beach mentioned in Chapter 3 seemed like a fun way to do a side quest and help me with character development for Zelda. Sure, she has a ton of depth in the game, but I never liked the idea that they both just acted exactly the same as before: Link has been alone for so long, it would be a big adjustment to suddenly have to watch out for someone else, and Zelda is dealing with the death of many loved ones, INCLUDING Link.


	6. By Your Side

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 1 "Subdued Ceremony" / Photo 1.

PREVIOUSLY: Link hid Zelda in his home in Hateno while she recovered. After a week of living together, the pair left for Kakariko and, along the way, tried to collect another memory at Blachery Plain, but something prevented it from updating.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 4: By Your Side  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He had been kneeling for what seemed like, and may have actually been, three hours now. Aside from an occasional response when he was questioned, the majority of the conversation was between the princess and Impa. Paya had been kneeling for the entire time as well, and she seemed to be handling it well. For Link, while he assumed he'd once had more than adequate training to handle long bouts of standing at attention, his recent training had been of a soldier constantly on the move. Therefore, this long exercise in stillness was excruciating painful.

"It seems your knight is in need of a break, my dear," Impa's voice cut into his thoughts.

He gave a sigh of relief as he stood, his legs shaking and tingling at the same time. "Yes, Lady Impa, a chance get the blood flowing would be much appreciated."

Really any break was appreciated. After the initial questions about the princess's well-being with no real explanation as to why she had fainted in the castle, the conversation had turned to updating Zelda on the past one hundred years.

Just outside, after doing a few stretches to help loosen his muscles, he sat at the edge of the balcony with his legs dangling over and took a moment to watch the water that fell into the pool around Impa's house.

Behind him there were soft footsteps approaching him. Expecting it to be Zelda or Paya, he was surprised to see Koko when he turned around.

"Hey there, little one."

"Did you learn any new recipes for me to try?" she asked.

"I did, actually," he said, pulling out a couple of hearty blueshell snails he'd found when he and Zelda had visited the beach. "Want to learn how to make seafood paella?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. He followed her down to the cooking pot, grateful for any distraction to preoccupy his mind from all he had heard and tried to process while he listened to Zelda and Impa speak.

He'd lost track of time, so much so that the sun was beginning to set when Zelda found him sitting down to dinner with Koko, her sister, and their father.

"Join us," he said. "Koko made us a fine dinner. I saved a plate for you."

"Thank you," she said with a nod and sat on the bench beside him. She took a bite and gave praise to the little girl for the fine meal. As everyone settled in with filling bellies, she turned to him. "Impa wants to speak with you," she said softly. "Alone."

He made a slight grunt and finished off his plate. "Koko, if there are any leftovers, I'd be happy to finish them up when I get back," he said and stood. He made a quick trip of running up the stairs as he knocked on the door to Impa's house. "I hear you wanted to see me," he said walking in.

"Yes," Impa said, turning to her granddaughter. "Paya, please go find the princess and see if there are any supplies she might still need before they leave tomorrow."

Paya nodded with a blush, glancing at Link before she left.

"I have made sure to keep on hand enough food and gear for the both of us," Link said. "I hope you do not think I've been neglecting her."

"You have always had conscientious character about you, Link, but you were never very good at grasping women's mysteries," Impa said to him. "I suppose that's to be expected of a boy who grew up always surrounded by men."

"I'm here to be made fun of, am I?"

"Give an old woman her pleasures. The danger has passed, and my time on this earth is nearly up."

"Very well," he said. "I am all yours to tease."

"Link, I have spoken with Princess Zelda. She told me of the voice from the dream who gave you both the mission to revisit the memories."

"Yes, but we aren't sure why the objective isn't updating consistently." He handed her the Sheikah Slate to look at the mission and images.

"Last time you viewed them as you found them, isn't that right?" she asked as she handed back the tablet. "You told me that made it difficult to grasp, so my advice to you would be to try viewing them in chronological order. Perhaps that is part of the point of this whole thing: seeing the progression and how it all fits together."

"So it's back to the Sacred Grounds then?" he asked looking at the second picture in the album.

She nodded. "And Link, one more thing. Whether you see it as a blessing or a curse, your amnesia had shielded from many painful memories that may have distracted you from your mission to defeat Ganon. You should be aware that as you acquire new memories of your past, you will be losing those you loved and cared about all over again. Zelda tells me you've already seen your father in one of them."

"Yes, my lady," he replied simply.

"Had I the power to shield you from what is to come, from what you will have to remember, I would, my dear boy," she said solemnly. "But you are strong, and you must not forget that the princess will be at your side; the pain is not yours to bear alone."

"I understand. Thank you."

"Link," she said, her voice turning to one of motherly concern. "Try to find the good amongst the bad. You had a heart to love once, and if you let yourself, I think you will find that your life will not end when the sword is ready to return to its slumber."

"Aww, Impa, I didn't know you cared so much," he began, and then, jokingly asked, "Were we lovers?"

"Cheeky boy," she scolded. "You couldn't handle a Sheikah woman, neither back then nor now."

He laughed. "I don't doubt it, my lady," he said with a bow. "If that is all, I would ask to be excused. If I am very lucky, there may be a second helping of dinner waiting for me."

… … …

On the road from Kakariko, Link had contemplated stopping at the nearest stable to take out a second horse for the princess to ride. She reasoned, and rightly so, that with the cause of her fainting still unknown, perhaps it would be best to only have the one for now. If he had to carry her again, it would be far easier to navigate with one horse as opposed to two.

The guardians were still whirring around in the field and castle town ruins. One of them tried to follow Link around like it was some Hylian Retriever, and he wasn't having any of it. After a scolding, it wandered off but kept them both in its sights while Link finished up capturing images for Bolson. With that task done, they headed for their destination.

The Sacred Grounds looked just as they had on their last visit.

"The ceremony again. Are you ready for this?" he asked as he helped her down from the horse. She lost her footing, colliding into his arms. For more than a breath they stood there together: her hand on his chest, his hands on her waist. Green eyes searching his own.

"Yes," she whispered. Both seemed to realize at the same time what a compromising position they were in and quickly pulled away. "No. I'm not sure," she said finally, and he was uncertain as to whether she was talking about their mission or something else at that moment.

"I'm not sure either," he replied and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded, and hand-in-hand they walked up the ruins to the platform. The golden glow enveloped them once more and they were transported back into the past.

The Sacred Grounds melted away from them, and instead, they found themselves standing in a an ornate hallway. At first it was unfamiliar to Link, but from the tapestries and paintings he deduced that they were standing inside of the castle in its pre-Calamity days of glory.

"Is this near the dining hall?" he asked, trying to orientate himself to his surroundings. Zelda didn't respond, instead, she was staring as a pair of figures came into view. The king was walking towards them speaking with Urbosa.

"Father?" _"Father!"_ he heard two different voices say, but though the one beside him was whispered with hints of sadness, while the other was loud, commanding, powerful, and very angry.

 _"Zelda,"_ he replied to the past princess. _"Where is your appointed knight?"_

 _"I sent him on an errand, but that is precisely what we've come to talk to you about."_ She indicated to her left and for the first time Link noticed Revali was at her side. _"Respectfully, I would like to ask that you reconsidered the placement; return the boy, Link, to the guard so he can continue his training and instead elevate Revali to the post."_

 _"Is that so?"_ King Rhoam asked as he gave a glance to Urbosa, who only gave him a silent knowing look in return. _"Follow me."_ He led them a ways down the hall to an open stairwell, and after dismissing the guards, he looked around and down over the edge. _"This may be our castle, daughter, but you must always remember that the walls have eyes and ears."_ He gave a nod, and seemingly satisfied that they were alone, he turned back and continued, _"I am listening. You have this one chance to change my mind. Why do you make this proposition? Has Link done something to cause you to doubt his deserving of this honor?"_

 _"No,"_ she began. _"That is to say, I was speaking with Revali, and I feel, I believe that he is much more capable of the task."_

 _"I would not presume to advise you, my king,"_ Revali spoke up. _"I merely suggested to the princess that I could protect her with more than any other."_

 _"Very well. Impress me then."_

 _"Your majesty,"_ Revali began, _"I have excelled at archery from a young age, and if I may in all humility say, it has been ages since I lost a competition."_ He gave a pause of respect, and waited until the king gave him the signal to continue. _"I can also provide a quick escape for the princess. Not only am I an excellent flier, I have found a way to create an updraft: a technique completely unheard of to my people."_

 _"That is quite a skill,"_ the king said stroking his beard. _"I see why you were chosen to be our Rito Champion."_ He turned away from the Rito to face the princess beside him. _"Tell me, daughter, how do you plan to awaken your powers while you are in the cold Hebra climate with his Divine Beast?"_ The past Zelda was just about to respond when her father continued on. _"Or if the plan is for him to be always at your side, tell me, how will Revali learn all of the nuances of Vah Medoh's controls while you are praying at the springs?"_

The both seemed to want to speak, but neither one could seem to find the words.

 _"Furthermore,"_ King Rhoam continued, _"Lady Urbosa has been giving me an account of the Yiga's growing threat in her region. How will flight or arrows combat a combined assault from their double shot bows, sickles, and windswords?"_

 _"Lady Urbosa could fight them off. Revali would be able to do the same."_

 _"Lady Urbosa fought only two of them."_ His voice was getting louder, causing the Zelda beside Link to shifted nervously. _"Why is it I am only hearing of this now, from her and not my own daughter?"_

 _"I did not want you to worry, father,"_ the past Zelda explained.

 _"I shall not worry about you, so long as you keep the boy with the darkness sealing sword by your side."_

 _"He's nearly mute, father,"_ she replied with a huff, losing all of her formal decorum and behaving like a child who didn't get her way. _"I'm not sure he can even string together a sentence, let alone have a meaningful conversation. Are we sure he wasn't kicked in the head by one of his precious horses when he was a lowly squire?"_ She gave a small, condescending laugh

"I remember this," Link said, not realize he was speaking out loud.

"What?" the Zelda beside him asked, but she was cut off as her father responded.

 _"There is not a man, woman, or child in Hyrule proper who does not know what that boy is capable of. Was his demonstration at the Coliseum not enough to prove his courage to you?"_

 _"I wasn't watching,"_ she replied uncaringly with a shrug. _"Was it something impressive?"_

 _"That is enough, Zelda,"_ the king said, his voice becoming loud and more hardened. _"That boy will fight with you as we face the worst danger Hyrule has seen in modern history. You two must learn to have completely trust and respect for one another or Hyrule and her people are all doomed."_

"But father-"

 _"No, Zelda. You will listen to me. If you can find someone who has bested all of the knights of Hyrule, who has faced challengers from the other races, and who wields a legendary sword that can defeat evil, then I will name him or her your appointed knight. Until then, we could not ask for more, and you will keep him by your side."_

"I remember this," Link said again as they watched the king, princess, and two champions of the past walking towards the dining hall.

"You weren't there," she argued. "How?"

Instead of answering, he led her down the stairs until they saw a figure sitting alone under the stairs. On his back was a sword recognizable to all in Hyrule, and only one could wield it.

"You were listening?" she asked.

"Not by choice," he replied. The boy under the stairs choked on a breath and looked up to make sure no one was around to hear.

"You're… he's crying," Zelda whispered.

"You hated me," he said. "And your father wanted me to know it. He knew I was there. He saw me when he checked to see that the guards had all left. He gave me a signal to stay."

"Link, I'm so-"

"I know," he said, cutting her off as the scene began to change. "You don't have to apologize every time." He felt bad for being so curt with her and added, "I only mean that I know things get better between us, but there's a reason we have to go through this."

They found themselves back at the Sacred Grounds, but instead of the ruins, they were still in the past. It was the ceremony he had viewed twice now, well three if one counted the first time actually experiencing it.

He listened to Zelda's words on the platform as she gave her blessing to him and the sword.

"We've seen this before," he said, more to reassure her that nothing had changed between them.

They watched, and as always, once the first verse had ended, the Champions standing as witnesses began to gossip about both of them.

"Did you hear them talking?" she asked and he gave a nod. "You never let on."

"I had already heard far worse that day," he said simply.

The scene concluded, but they didn't return to present day. Instead, the ceremony began again. The blessing. The gossip. Over and over. Hearing the painful words so many times now from his companions was like a knife in his heart.

"We're missing something," Link said as the memory began again. "The voice said we were supposed to learn something from all of this, right? So that we could make a record and help those in the future who have to face the Ancient Evil."

"What could it be?" Zelda asked. "We already know I felt like a failure-"

"Wait," he said. "Listen."

 _"...Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess…"_

They heard a new sound, a metallic chime that came from his back.

"What did you say? I mean the past you, just then? Why was it different?"

She listened for a second and asked, "Do you mean the second verse?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "It's not repeated? There was more to the prayer?"

"Yes, oh!" she exclaimed, realizing as well what he was thinking.

The memory began again, but this time, as the Champions began to talk, Link and Zelda moved closer to their past selves so that they could listen to the second verse of her prayer.

 _"Forged in the long-distant past, the sword that seals the darkness…_  
 _Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the hero._  
 _In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bless you and your chosen hero._  
 _Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess…_  
 _Our hope rests in you, to be forever by the hero's side._  
 _Again we pray that the two of you will grow stronger and be together as one."_

The sword chimed again as the memory faded. This time, instead of replaying the ceremony, they found themselves in the ruins of the Sacred Grounds.

"The second verse. That was it," he said. "It was my mistake. I didn't listen."

"Why is that on you?" she asked. "I put no heart into my prayer. It's no wonder you didn't hear me over them."

He pulled the blade from its scabbard and watched as it began to glow blue. "The fault was mine," he said at last as he put the sword away. "If I'd heard you, listened to your prayer, maybe I would have been told to take the trials of the sword. That it and I were not fully connected, which made me too weak when we faced Ganon. That's the lesson of this memory."

As if to confirm his words, they heard a sound emitting from the Sheikah Slate at his side. The objective had updated.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **Lady Impa's suggestion of viewing them in chronological order seems to be the key to updating the quest.**

 **** Memories revisited: 2/19 ****

"We seem to be on the right track now at least," he said holding it out to her, but it slipped from his hand and clattered down onto the platform. "Zelda?"

She was staring at her hands; they were golden, glowing. This had happened once before, but the difference was that this time, there was blood slowly trickling down out of one of her nostrils.

"Link, what is this?" She reached a finger up, and seeing it stained crimson began to shake as she asked, "What is happening to me?"

… … …

Silence. The entire route from the Sacred Grounds to Tabantha Bridge Stable was almost entirely spent without a word spoken between them. Only the sound of footsteps of Link and Epona filled the air.

He couldn't even vocalize what was bothering him. He'd meant it when he told her that he wasn't concerned about things said in the past. In truth, he was more concerned with her health, and though she hadn't collapsed into slumber this time, a nosebleed was something else entirely. He had only ever gotten from a major blow in combat, but she was not struck. It frustrated him into silence as he pondered it all.

After a night of rest spent at Tabantha Bridge Stable, they made their way across the frontier to the Rito Village. It was quiet on the road; they'd encountered no travelers since crossing the bridge.

"Can we stop?" she asked. "Please?"

He looked ahead and mumbled something about almost being there.

"Link, talk to me." Her voice bounced across the dry canyon walls. It caused Epona to flare her nostrils, and he instinctively reached out his hand to stroke her fur to put her at ease. There were many dangers on this road, among them being the monsters, rockslides, and steep drops.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked tiredly.

"I wish you'd tell me what you're thinking or yell at me if you are mad, but this awkward silence is worse than anything you could possibly have to say to me."

"I'm not mad. I'm not thinking anything," he reassured. He was lying. There were many emotions, anger among them, bubbling below his surface. He squashed them, keeping them repressed so they didn't distract him from his awareness of their surroundings. "I just want to get to our destination in one piece."

"Fine," she said and snapped the reins, causing Epona's pace to quicken.

"What are you doing?" he called after her. He was running now in an effort to keep up with them as they crossed the shaky wooden bridge. He lost her as the horse rounded the bend, and his heart sank into his stomach when he heard a mix of a girl's scream and horse's bray. When he found them, both were trapped between a wall of rock and a lounge of Lizalfos. Epona had thrown Zelda from her back, but the ever-faithful steed had positioned herself protectively between the monsters and the princess.

The metal of his sword rang out as it slide from its sheath, drawing the attention of the monsters. Their simple hive minds shifted focus from the easy target to all attacking one threat. It might have been a good strategy if it had been anyone else.

In quick succession, the Lizalfos were defeated. The corpses laid littered around him in a circle, and he had not a scratch on him.

With the Master Sword wiped down and back in its holder, he extended his hand to her. She did not take his hand or look at him, so he tried to find another way by offering, "Maybe it's time I taught you how to use that sword you found at-."

"Stop it," she yelled, interrupting and smacking his hand away. "Stop being so nice, because I don't deserve it." He sat beside her, giving her time to compose herself. Once she had calmed down, he let her speak first. "Why are you still here? What would you be doing right now if you hadn't sworn to stay by my side?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "I never had any plan for what I'd do after Ganon was defeated."

"I thought not," she said and it was clear she was attempting to keep her voice from breaking. "I want you to leave, Link. I ask that you escort me to Rito Village, so you know I'm somewhere safe, and then I want you to go."

"But our mission, Princess-"

"Zelda!" she shouted. "I don't mean forever. I just want you to spend a week without me. Travel around Hyrule, make love with a woman or a man if you prefer, something that makes you happy… something other than blind loyalty to a dead king who asked you to protect your daughter."

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked softly. "Is that why you think I'm here?"

She stood and brushed herself off. "I don't know, but I think we both need some space to figure it out."

"If that is what you truly desire..."

She nodded, but she didn't look at him. "It is."

"Very well," he said. "You will have your week."

… … …

Their remaining interactions were purely transactional. He made sure she had a bed for over a week at the Swallow's Roost Inn. He did not take her to meet the Rito elder, for it would force her to reveal who she was. Although Kass was presently traveling, he made sure to introduced her to the musician's family. While she spoke to his wife and children, Link snuck away to ask Teba to keep an eye on his guest from afar.

"Anything for the Hylian who tamed Vah Medoh," he said as he polished his bow. "Do I want to know the details?"

Link sighed. "It's probably better that you don't."

As he made his way back down the stairs and found she had already gone to bed. On a piece of parchment, he scribbled out a few warnings, most importantly that she should be cautious of any Hylian travelers, but he vouched for the two newlyweds who were constantly bickering. He sat on the empty bed beside hers and wondered if he should stay the night to say a proper goodbye to her in the morning. Perhaps she needed only a good night of sleep to change her mind.

No, he thought as he shook his head. It had to be tonight. She had asked him to leave. Maybe she was right, maybe this was what they both needed.

"Princess?" he asked softly. When she made no response, he tried again, this time by honoring her wishes. "Zelda?"

Again, nothing. She was either sleeping deeply or wanted nothing to do with him. Beside her bed, he left a bag with supplies that might be useful, and on the nightstand, he left the parchment. It seemed so lonely there, so empty and pointless. A boring note that was nothing more than facts. He reached quickly inside his pack and left a present on top before kneeling beside her.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered. "But if this is what you require of me, I will go." He leaned in and ever so gently placed his lips upon her forehead. The touch was a sensation new to him yet he felt as though he had done it many, many times before. He broke the connection, forcing himself to pull away. Sheikah Slate in hand, he opened the map to go before he lost his nerve. "One week," he said before selecting a shrine at random, allowing himself to be encircled in blue light.

* * *

First of all, credit to taylor5157 for finding or writing out the 2nd verse of Zelda's blessing (gamespot boards/189707-the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild/75197861). I have no talent for listening to background dialogue, so this was an awesome find!

Random info - did you know a collective group of lizards is called a "lounge"? Hence, "lounge of Lizalfos" ;)

Did you like the first Side Quest story? Good news then! There will be another one uploaded sometime mid-week! These won't be regular occurrences, but I had to explore Rito Village with Zelda - it's her story too! :)


	7. SIDE QUEST 2 - A Search for Purpose

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
SIDE QUEST 2 - A Search for Purpose  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

She regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. No, she didn't want him to travel around Hyrule, at least, not on his own. No, she most definitely didn't want him to make love with another. She did want him to find happiness, that she could say honestly, but selfishly, she wanted all of those things to happen with her.

And yet, she had sent him away without telling him how she really felt. Perhaps she hadn't known how to put it in words after all this time. She didn't even had the nerve to watch him leave, feigning sleep instead of facing him and risking the chance that she might beg him to stay. She wanted him to stay, and she wanted him to go.

Her resolve faced its biggest test as he kissed her forehead goodbye. It was so gentle and warm. Was it possible that he at last remembered what they were? When his warmth was gone, she opened her eyes to see him disappear in a swirling blue light.

He left. She was alone.

There was something glowing on the nightstand beside her. She blinked, once, twice, and again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was a silent princess flower, left ever so carefully on a parchment.

It hit her all at once, the urge to cry was so great, and yet she didn't want her sobs to attract attention of the other guests staying at the inn. With bare feet, she crept from her bed and walked out. Someone was approaching from the left, so she ran to the right without a second thought. It took her up, and as she climbed, her eyes began to blur and she soon could no longer see where she was headed. On a set of stairs she sat, dropping her head into her arms and cried out her pain and frustration for the first time since the end of the Calamity.

Another sound filled her ears. The music was beautiful, an uplifting melody that called to her. She followed it until near the top she found a platform where a large Rito performed a song on an accordion into the darkness.

She listened as the tune he played shifted into a song she knew as well as her own name. It was an ancient song passed down through her family, but typically known as the lullaby of her namesake. She had thought all was gone, yet the song had survived.

Upon concluding, the Rito put his instrument aside and turned to look in her direction. "You have returned," he said. "Welcome back, my teacher."

"Teacher?"

His words jarred her memory. During the time she'd spent imprisoned within the monster, she herself had been a captive. Like stretching her fingers, she learned to stretch her magic little by little, and over time, she was able to send a projection of herself into Hyrule. She tried to fight the monsters and protect her people, but she could hold no bow, no sword, no ax. Quickly she learned that she could distract with music - her harp lessons ended up being useful after all, despite her many protests about having to practice. It scared the people though, to see their missing princess appear almost as a ghost, so she carefully crafted a persona similar to the one a princess of the past had made to keep her safe from a Gerudo king. She became a Sheikah who could hide in plain sight and who went by the name Sheik.

As Sheik, she could be free in a way she had always wanted when she was protesting having an appointed knight by her side, but as she traveled around Hyrule trying to help her people, she found she would give anything to be with him again. She tried once to get inside the Shrine of Resurrection, but something prevented her from entering. Instead of falling into despair, she decided to find a way to help her knight when he awoke from his slumber.

She knew some of the legends, and traveled around creating songs, hoping they would catch on and become guides for Link when he returned. But when she was gone for too long, her hold on the Calamity slipped and he sent out his Malice, poisoning waters and infecting one of the dragons who had appeared from the three great springs.

Unwilling to let this happen again, she decided to find an apprentice to take up her mission. Kass was perfect, and took on her task without any reservations.

"You knew it was me? How?" she asked.

"I've traveled all over Hyrule," he answered. "The living Sheikah from that day did not remember a Sheikah court poet, much less one of their own who went by the name Sheik. The things you told me, well, only the princess and her knight would know those details, and he remembered nothing."

"But you kept up the act. Why?"

"I knew the princess loved her knight because you told me as much," he said. "I merely kept up your pretense because a confession of love should not be heard from a stranger's lips."

"The Deku Tree said something similar to me," she said. "It may not matter now. He left moments ago."

"It was you who sent him away from what I hear." He smiled kindly and added, "My wife informed me."

"Yes, I sent him away," she sighed. "Kass, have I made a huge mistake?"

He glanced up to Vah Medoh. "You found the patience to both protect Hyrule for a century and guide your knight to victory. You will have to have faith that he will return, but until then, figure out who you wish to be in this new world."

… … …

After a night of sleep, she awoke the next morning to voices arguing loudly in the inn. From what she gathered, the man and woman were newlywed Hylians on their honeymoon, and the wife was very unhappy because she was bored or maybe just hungry because she yelled something about baked apples before storming off.

She waiting a few moments before pretending to just wake up. With a look to her nightstand, she saw her silent princess flower waiting for her. Below it, the parchment he left, but it wasn't anything more than instructions and warnings - straightforward and to the point. He had also left her a bag, though the quick look inside confused her as it was full of the most random of objects.

"Hello there," the man said. "I'm so sorry, did we wake you?"

Zelda did not bother lying to him, instead saying, "It's fine. I wanted to wake with the sun."

"You came yesterday with the flint guy, didn't you?"

"Flint guy?"

"The swordsman," the man replied. "He brings me flint so I can make treats for my wife. I've never seen anyone like him in my life."

An understatement to say the least. "Where are you from," she asked, wanting to change the subject from the person she was desperately trying to not think about.

"Around. I am a traveler from nowhere like most Hylians. There aren't many places to call home now," he said looking wistfully around the Rito Village. "I wish…"

"Yes," she prompted, urging him to continue.

"Oh nothing. My wife's grandmother worked in the castle, and she tells me tales of what Hyrule was like long ago. I wish I could have seen it."

"I wish I could see it that way too," she said. Reaching into the bag Link left her, she offered him a gift of flint to the man. "Congratulations. I hope you two are very happy in your life together."

With a smile, she set out for the day. Link had not simply abandoned her after all. He had left her with various items that at first had seemed nonsensical and random, but as it turned out, they actually had meaning if she knew what to do with them.

For the first couple of days, she got to know the occupants of the village with her small tokens. She helped Kass's daughters with a salmon dish, and became friends with the newlywed Hylian woman, who somehow could smell the baked apples in her bag. She even found a way to connect with a little Rito girl who liked spending time on her own, for that was not unlike the silent knight she knew so well.

Almost everyone she spoke with had the same thing to say: high praises for Link for his bravery in saving them from Vah Medoh and a desire for something more in this life, though no one quite knew that exactly that might be.

Although she had sent Link on a mission to find his path post-Calamity, she hadn't given much thought to her own until now. Hyrule was not thriving; her people were merely existing. They needed someone to lead them now, and while she had the right to claim the crown, she did not have their respect. She wouldn't command it from them, she wouldn't even use the fact that she had helped defeat and seal away the Calamity. No, she would do it the hard way. She would earn it.

And, Goddess willing, she might not have to do it alone.

… … …

It took some doing, but she managed to befriend the warrior Teba. He was not as arrogant as Revali, but he seemed suspicious of her. There were no items in her bag that she could give to win his trust; Link couldn't help her this time. She would have to to do this on her own.

What finally won him over was her tales of the Rito Champion Revali. So impressed by her knowledge, he led her to his people's leader so that she could regale them with the stories of their hero.

"You did know him!" the leader exclaimed after hearing some of her tails of their adventures together. "You must have Zora blood to look so young."

She smiled at him and for the first time since becoming free from her prison, she said, "I am Princess Zelda, daughter of the late ruler King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was the one who asked Revali to join the fight and pilot Vah Medoh one hundred years ago. His body may have been defeated then, but his spirit lived on and he helped Link free me and this land from a great evil."

"Link?" the Rito elder asked. "The one who carries the Sheikah Slate and darkness sealing sword?"

"The same," she said with a nod.

"He made no mention of it," Teba said. "We saw Medoh fire a beam of light, but we had no idea he had freed the castle and destroyed the monster on his own."

"That's how he is," she said with a half smile. "Hyrule owes him much thanks, but he would never ask for it."

"And what about you?" the elder asked. "Kass has told us of the princess containing the great evil in the castle for one hundred years. You do not ask for our thanks either?"

"No," she said simply. "Only to know what Hyrule needs of me. What the Rito want of me."

"We Rito have not progressed much this past century," he said. "We hardly travel outside of Tabantha. We have become simple and inexperienced when once we were a race of skilled warriors. We could be that again, princess, if you could find a way to bring all of the races together to unite the land. Do that, and I shall support your claim to the throne."

"Might I ask how you suggest I start?" she asked in earnest.

"While we were trapped by Vah Medoh, we prayed for a great champion like Revali to come and save us. Our prayers were answered by one we least expected, but they were answered all the same." The elder paused. "People love a hero; to believe in something or someone greater than themselves. Give them that, and you will usher in Hyrule's Golden Age."

She nodded, knowing just such a person. He would never do it on his own and she couldn't do it without him. If he returned, no, when he returned, they could make this choice together.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my head, the Sheikah court poet is named Chanson from Archive of Our Own author sillythings's story A Hylian Romance. I absolutely love that story, and I encourage everyone to check it out!

I decided to go this route (Sheik from OoT) instead thanks to the Amiibos of all things, since it is possible to get Sheik's Mask in one of the chest drops.


	8. Revali's Request

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 2 "Revali's Flap".

PREVIOUSLY: After a visit with Impa, they begin traveling to memories chronologically. At the Sacred Grounds, they witnessed a memory before the ceremony in which Zelda tried to make Revali her appointed knight - all within earshot of Link. They then see the ceremony and hear the second prayer verse, which should have activated trials for Link to undergo so he could be one with the sword. Zelda sends Link away, pushing him into a decision on what his future will be.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 5: Revali's Request  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

One week had passed since she'd sent him away. For one week he had travelled alone, no companion but his horse, no mission but the one she gave him. He had been back, of course, multiple times in fact, but she didn't know he was there. He had only gotten close enough to satisfy his need to know she was safe, and then back to his vacation, as it were.

He didn't enjoy a single moment of it. Drinking Noble Pursuits in Gerudo Town neither intoxicated him nor loosened his inhibitions. Diving off the highest cliffs in Zora's Domain hadn't thrilled him. Defeating a horde of golden lynels only served to cause him injury, yet he couldn't feel the pain of their many savage attacks. Winning contest after contest in the fields of horseback riding, archery, and racing gave him no pleasure. All this time in solitary had really served to do was answer the question of who he would be or what he would do be once the threat of the Calamity was over, and that was nothing. At least, nothing while he knew she was in the world. He was numb. She was the only person or thing that could make him feel something, and she had sent him away.

At exactly one week to the second, he returned to the village, yet he stayed hidden up high by Vah Medoh and did not reveal himself. He had a plan, but it was night and he needed daylight to see it through.

It was right before noon when he took a deep breath and readied himself. Prepared for just about anything, her rejection most of all, he took the leap and launched the paraglider, allowing himself to be gently lowered. One look from her was all he would need; one look and he would know.

It didn't take long to find her on the platform listening to Kass and his children as they performed a song for the princess. When it concluded, he watched as she praised the musicians for their performance. One of the girls noticed him, and in an instant they were all around him. Then, she turned, and in her glance, he saw her eyes exactly what he had been wanting to see. She would not send him away again.

"Girls, let's go see your mother," Kass said, adding, "Welcome back, Link," as he passed. Link gave his friend a smile, and in a look, he tried to convey the depth of his gratitude.

Long after the family was gone, the pair stood in silence. A gentle breeze blew strand of her hair past her face, and he had to fight the urge to brush them away. Instead, he reached out a hand to her, hoping she would trust him and take it.

"You're late," Zelda said finally.

"I'm just in time," he replied, and closing his hand around her own, he lead her to the edge of the pillar. Paraglider in hand, he instructed her to hold on tight, and together they flew down toward his target where he'd prepared everything.

He landed on the platform where he'd once solved a riddle to reveal a shrine. As the sun pierced the Rito pillar, it projected a heart upon them while all around leaving shadow where he had laid out hundreds of silent princess and blue nightshade flowers, all of which lit up brightly in the midday shadow.

"Link, this is… how did you do all of this?"

At arm's length, he took both her hands in his own, and after a deep breath, he opened himself up to be the most vulnerable he had ever been.

"You sent me away to find what makes me happy, but all I found is that nothing gave me joy when I had no purpose. You were the first voice I heard in the darkness, and when I was alone in the wilderness, you were by my side through it all. I don't know who I used to be, but I know who I am now: I am a man who wishes to stay by your side."

"As my appointed knight?" It was a whispered question, that held an impossible mix of hope and sadness.

"No," he replied, moving to close the distance between them. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and spoke softly, "I want to be more to you, Zelda. That is, if you will have me."

Her arms were around him in an instant, and he ever so carefully returned the embrace, putting his hands on the small of her waist. He heard her whisper into his ear, "Say it again."

"I wish to-"

"No," she said through happy tears as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I heard that part. Say my name."

He smiled. "Zelda."

She moved closer until they barely an inch apart. "Say it again," she whispered.

"Zel-" He couldn't finish; their lips collided. He was unsure of who it was who closed the distance, but he decided it didn't matter.

Lips so soft, he was suddenly remembering back to another time. It was dark and raining, there were screams and blasts, but soft lips pressed against his own. _"I will be back,"_ he heard himself say. _"When I return, I have something I want to tell you."_

"Link?"

He gasped. He had forgotten to breathe. "We've done this before."

She nodded and looked away sadly, though still in his arms. "Right before you went to fight… You didn't say anything, but you did kiss me."

"I would like to kiss you again," he said, this time his lips connecting with her forehead.

Minutes, perhaps hours, passed as they stole away to the ruins beside the shrine. In each other's arms, she asked him about his time away, and he in turn asked about hers, though she left some of it out, saying she wanted to talk to him about it later. Most of the time, however, was spent in quiet as they simply enjoyed the warmth of one another.

A chilled breeze broke the spell as he realized the sun was nearing the end of its a kiss to her forehead, he began to pull away, causing her to groan slightly.

"I want nothing more than hold you and kiss you until the stars fall from the heavens," he told her, "but we have lost a week and there is much time to make up for."

"Always your duty," she said half-heartedly. "I take it back. Leave me. Go."

He chuckled as he helped her to her feet. "No. Never again." He grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his side. "I had the transportation rune upgraded while I was away. Do you feel like testing it?"

"Is it safe?"

He nodded, adding, "Purah and I already tried it. Do you have warm clothing with you? If not, I have a potion ready."

She patted her pack. "I have my winter gear, I'll just need a moment to change. Where are we going?"

"Up there," he said pointing upwards, "to Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Revali is waiting for us."

… … …

Having changed and shared a few more moments in gentle caresses, they materialized high atop the Rito pillar beside the claws of the great mechanical creature. It still glowed blue, but the beam of light that once pointed to the castle was extinguished.

"About time you have come," they heard a voice say from a green, ghostly flame appearing before them. "Should I be flattered that you came to see me first?"

Link had to fight the urge to say he was lucky they had come at all, but he knew better than to disrespect the dead. Especially the dead who helped him defeat Ganon.

In the flames appeared the figure of the Rito who had fought and died so valiantly one hundred years ago.

"Princess Zelda, it does me good to look upon you once more."

"Revali," she began. "I have so much to thank you for, but I'm not sure where to begin."

"You could start with sharing tales of my bravery far and wide," he began with a sweeping gesture. "Building a statue of honor in the newly restored castle. Naming your first child after me." Link was taken aback as Revali winked at Zelda before turning to face him. "One can only hope it has her looks and not yours."

Even in death, the bird was an asshole.

"Why isn't your spirit at rest yet, Revali?" he asked, slightly peeved at the Rito's impertinence.

"It's a funny thing, you see. I lent you my power, I helped you defeat Calamity Ganon, and yet, now I seem to be unable to move on. I suppose that you are the reason I'm still here."

"Your gift helped me," Link said in all sincerity. "I will always be grateful to you."

Revali seemed surprised by the lack of animosity. "I have a request to make. I had no wife, no children, no one to carry on my memory. No way to share my greatest accomplishment. I'd like you to pass on Revali's Gale. Teach the strongest of my people how to create the updraft. In that way, my spirit can live on."

"It would be my great honor," Link said, pressing his right arm across his chest.

"Thank you, Link," Revali said doing the same before pointing to a newly appeared circle of golden light. "I'm aware of your mission to regain memories so you may document your many failures." He paused and his demeanor became very serious. "I may have been a less than humble Rito in life, but I hope this helps to explain my resentment towards you."

Link nodded, and with Zelda's hand in his, they stepped into the light.

They were transported back to the Rito Village of one hundred years ago. The people were lively, and excitement was all around.

"What do you think is happening?" Zelda asked beside him.

"I have no idea," Link replied looking around. "It appears everyone is headed that way."

They followed them down the many bridges that headed toward the entrance of the village. At the place where the loudest of the cheers could be heard, they found a festival going on.

"Look, Link!" she exclaimed. "It's Revali!"

The Rito was younger, perhaps a teenager, fiddling with a bow that was almost larger than him. He was approached by another, his father most likely given their similar coloring.

 _"Are you ready for this?"_

 _"I heard that a Hylian boy entered,"_ Revali scoffed. _"Is this a joke?"_

 _"I'd advise you to not underestimate him. He is the son of a knight and there is talk of him being one of the greatest fighters Hyrule has ever seen."_

Revali scoffed, and crossed the bridge to head for the Rito Stable. Targets had been set up along the pillars leading to the village - ten to be exact and all in varying sizes and shapes. He walked up to the line of competitors, sizing them up as he greeted them. At the end of the line, he stared at the younger Link.

"How old are you?" Zelda asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not completely sure," Link began, "but I don't have the sword yet. Once I had it, I never took it off."

"I heard you acquired it when you were twelve or thirteen." He gave her a look, causing her to suddenly become defensive. "What? My maids liked to gossip."

They followed the younger Revali as he approached the younger Link of the past.

 _"I'm surprised to see a Hylian here,"_ Revali said. _"Especially one so young. I hope you don't have hard feelings towards us when you are soundly beaten."_

 _"I won't,"_ the younger Link replied without looking up as he fiddled with his bow. _"I'm going to win."_

Revali blinked several times in surprise. _"Forgive me, I must have misheard you. Am I to understand that you think you can beat a Rito at an airborne archery contest?"_

The younger Link gave an uncharacteristic smirk. _"I didn't say I think I can win… I KNOW I will win."_

Revali was taken aback by the confidence of the wingless child. _"You… you can't even fly."_

The boy shrugged. Before anything else could be spoken between them, an announcer called for the archers to take their places.

 _"Good luck,"_ the Hylian said as Revali walked away, still looking very confused.

Each of the archers performed their feats of skill one by one. They dove from the cliff, and as they were in freefall, they had one chance to shoot all of the targets. The best score was six out of ten when Revali stepped up to the platform.

He was really spectacular, and managed to take out eight targets before soaring back up to the cheering crowd.

And then, it was Link's turn. There were some murmurs and a few snickers that broke out as he walked up. _"A Hylian? Really?"_ said a voice in the crowd. It was Revali who held out a wing to silence them, but he gave a smile and a wink.

Link ignored all of it. He took in a breath and launched himself from the platform. Faster than anything they had ever seen, he shot the targets one, two, four, six, and perhaps more, but it was over so quickly and he was gone. The crowd gasped, realizing a Hylian could not fly back up, but one Rito looked over and laughed.

 _"He's climbing back up!"_

Link and Zelda stepped to the edge, and sure enough, the younger Link was indeed grabbing hold of the near-sheer rock wall and climbing back up to to the top. As he emerged there was a cheer from all who gathered around. All that is, but Revali, who watched as the referee flew around, counting the arrows from Link's attempt.

 _"How many?"_ Revali asked.

The official waited for the crowd to quiet before announcing the results. _"Nine! The Hylian has hit nine of the ten targets."_

Revali's face fell from one of shock into ultimate disdain. _"Impossible,"_ he said.

"It was actually ten," Link said to Zelda.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed to one of the targets, the smallest of all where an arrow had split another.

"I was not humble. I wanted him to know I was better than him," Link said ashamed. "So with my last shot, I aimed for a target I had already hit."

"Perhaps," the ghost of Revali said, appearing beside them. "But you also gave me the chance to improve. To strive to be better than you. If you had hit every target, I could only ever work towards becoming your equal. If I could do better, I could be the best." He put a wing on Link's shoulder. "If not for you, I wouldn't have sought to create Revali's Gale and show my people and all of Hyrule that I, Revali, was the strongest and bravest in the land."

The past Link was brought to the Rito elder and offered the prize of the tournament. The crowd cheered and the boy waived, but spoke softly so that only the elder could hear him.

"I asked for a secret of the Rito to be my prize instead," Link explained as he remembered. "Since my very youngest days, I had been traveling to the four races of Hyrule and learn their most highly guarded secrets. This was the last one."

"What did the elder tell you?" Zelda asked.

"It's waiting in the Lost Woods, in the watchful gaze of the Great Deku Tree."

"Do you want to know what Link said to the village elder next, Princess?" Revali asked with a scoff. "Give the prize to the runner-up."

The scene shifted to the one Link had already seen on Revali's Landing, where the past Link stood alone watching Vah Medoh fly overhead.

"Now you know why I held such contempt for you," Revali said as the memory him began to show off his updraft. "I do wish I'd realized then that you were not my rival, but that you made me better. In the end, I just wasn't good enough."

"Neither was I," Link admitted. "I almost died in the fight with the Calamity. It's only because of Zelda that I lived. You were all alone and caught by surprise when you faced the Windblight Ganon."

Revali smirked at him as the memory was nearing its end. "I suppose this is goodbye for us." To Zelda he gave a bow. "You are braver than you know, Princess. You will make a fine queen." He turned, and as he began to disappear in green flames, he said will all sincerity, "Link, I do wish we could have had one more competition."

… … ...

It was dark when they returned, standing beside Medoh high atop the Rito pillar. There was a sudden whirring of the engines as the Divine Beast began to power down, its light gone. It was nothing more than a statue over the village.

The Sheikah Slate chimed with an update.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **Lady Impa's suggestion of viewing them in chronological order seems to be the key to updating the quest.**

 **** Memories revisited: 3/19 ****

Suddenly remembering the effect on Zelda the two times it had updated before, he looked to her with urgency. Thankfully, she wasn't glowing this time; there was no blood, no fainting. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm well," she replied as she unconsciously checked her hands. "It seems it's not simply the experience of seeing the memories that triggers the problem."

Always the scientist, he thought as he reached out to touch her face. She leaned into his gentle caress and placed her hand upon his own.

The sound of music suddenly filled the air; Kass was playing his accordion on the platform below

"Shall we go see him?"

Zelda nodded and the pair of them drifted down with the paraglider.

The Rito stopped playing mid-song as he saw them approach. "Ah! I was hoping you had not left without saying goodbye."

"Why's that?"

"As I traveled and sought ways to help, I met strangers who knew stories and songs," he began. "I had forgotten about one interaction until I saw your return, Link. There was a man who asked me to give you both a message: 'Seek her out on the Great Plateau.'"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Link getting the sword is unknown, but in Dark Horse's Breath of the Wild – Creating a Champion a.k.a. Master Works, it says he was likely 12-13.

I wanted to say again how very grateful I am for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I specifically wanted to say thank you to some in particular:

* James Birdsong - I really appreciate your reviews and continued commitment to my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* FreelancerMissouri - Haha I didn't even think of including Eventide, but that would be absolutely hilarious! Feel free to write your own side story if I never get around to it!

* thenameshero - Wow! What a compliment - thank you! I do have the story planned, and I have every intention of seeing this through.

* Guest (who wrote on chapter 6) - Thank you so so much! You have flattered me deeply with your words, and I hope I can live up to your praise!


	9. You Are Her Sword

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 3 "Resolve and Grief" / Photo 2.

PREVIOUSLY: Link returns and tells Zelda that he not only wishes to stay with her, but he would also like to be more than just her knight. They travel to Vah Medoh and say goodbye to Revali, seeing the origin of his hatred for Link. Before he leaves for a final time, he asks that Link pass along Revali's Gale to the most deserving of his people.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 6: You Are Her Sword  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I go through all of the trouble of getting the slate to transport us both, and you want to walk everywhere."

"We both have a horse now, so technically neither one of us is walking at the moment," she corrected as she patted the brown spotted mare.

Yes, well that had been entirely out of necessity, he thought to himself. She had originally suggested they could share a horse so he didn't have to keep walking. Easier said than done. If he had to ride with her in front of him, her scent and warmth pressing up against him… just the thought of it caused his heart to race and pants to tighten. She could turn him absolutely wild and didn't even have to lay a finger on him.

"Kass said to meet him on the Great Plateau," she said when he didn't reply. "Any idea where?"

Yes, good, he thought. Think about Kass. That will help.

"I'm sure we'll hear him before we see him," he replied as he felt his pulse slow to normal. "But I have a few ideas where we can start."

They had stayed in Rito Village for a few days more. Link, true to his word, wanted to make sure to honor Revali's wishes, and set out to pass on to Teba the skill of Revali's Gale and to return to him the Great Eagle Bow. If he was really being honest, the real reason for the delay had to do with his wanting to stay in that hidden world with her for as long as he could. He worried that once they were out on their own, the spell would be broken and it would all have been a dream.

There was one other reason, which was almost certain to be unpleasant. Upon reaching the banks of Lake Kolomo, he cleared his throat. "The next memory is here, just up ahead."

"Oh?" she asked, then with realization, let out a groan.

"This one's not so bad," he said, his eye catching some movement in the trees. It was probably just a forest Octorok, but there had been a Yiga lurking around this area once before. To be safe, he threw his leg over the saddle and jumped down.

"Everything okay?" she whispered, looking around. He smiled when he saw that her hand was clutching the hilt of her sword, ready to use some of the defensive skills he had shown her.

He drew his bow and waited. Within seconds of the shrub-camouflaged creature jumping out of the ground, Link released the arrow, piercing the Octorok before it could launch a rock in their direction. "Yep," he replied. "This way."

When they found the golden circle, he led both of the horses to water before helping her down. She lingered in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck as she pressed up against him, staring up into his eyes.

"After this one, maybe we should take a break and go back to Hateno."

"Another vacation?"

She shrugged, but her secretive smile gave her away.

"You're planning something," he said.

"I am," she said. "When I was with the Rito, I decided that I want to restore Hyrule: the castle, the town, the villages - all of it." She leaned in until he could feel her breath on his neck. "And I am going to to need your help to do it."

Goddess, he could kiss her right then and there.

"I'm not sure I have time for another mission at the moment," he said seriously. She pulled away with such a look of surprise, he couldn't help but drop the facade and smile.

She gave him a poke in the chest. Greatly over-exaggerating the strength she'd used, he made a show of falling backwards into Lake Kolomo. The lake water worked to cool off his, call it overheating. She laughed at him, causing him to send a spray of water in her direction. He stood and moved towards her, water dripping from everywhere.

"N-no, Link!" she screamed as she walked backwards, still giggling at him.

He followed her only a short way until she tripped, and then, he pounced, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on either side of her head.

"No! You're dripping on me!" she shrieked through her laughter.

"And why is that?" he growled.

She smiled, truly happy, as she placed both of her on either side of his face, and he allowed her to pull his face down to hers. The kiss was soft at first, as sweet as courser bee honey, but as he began to struggle to hold himself up, he pressed more into her. He could hear her gasp and felt one of her hands wrap around and grab his back. At that moment, he could no longer support his weight, and in one quick move, he rolled onto his back and flipped her on top of him. After a few more beats of their passionate kiss, she pulled away, presumably to catch her breath.

He could only stare at her. She was blushing and absolutely beautiful. Waiting for the moment she looked at him again, he wanted to tell her so with his eyes, his words, his everything. Yet her eyes were fixed elsewhere. He followed her gaze and found the circle of light that would lead them to the next memory.

The mood was instantly broken. He felt her presence leave him as she stood and brushed herself off.

"I'm soaked now," she said, putting on an angry tone.

Once he was on his feet, he shrugged and replied, "Serves you right."

She dropped the facade and looked gloomily at the light, asking, "I don't suppose we can just skip this one?"

He decided to play it off as no big deal, and with a smile, he invited her to join him. "Come on," he said. "If it's worse than you asking if I'd been kicked in the head, you can make dinner tonight."

"That's not going to make anything better for either of us," she said. "It would be dubious food at best."

He winked at her, and in the familiar gesture, he took her by the hand and together they stepped into the light that would transport them away. In seconds, they were no longer at the lake, but rather, inside a fort or garrison.

 _"Listen, son, I'm glad you're here,"_ his father said, shutting the door to his study. _"I need to talk to you."_

 _"I should hope so,"_ the past Link replied. _"I've been traveling all over Hyrule. I haven't seen you in weeks. Did you find anything about the sword that seals the darkness?"_

 _"No, nothing on that yet,"_ the man replied _"I mean, I have been needing to talk to you about something, let's call it, sensitive."_

Link had an odd, mischievous grin appear on his face. _"Father, are we finally having the talk? You know I've heard all about that from the other knights long ago."_

 _"Damn it, Link, enough of the jokes. I need you to listen to me, and that's a command."_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ he replied, standing at attention and becoming dead serious.

 _"Good. Now, the king has expressed concern, one father to another, that his daughter will be traveling alone with a boy who will soon be a man. I have given him every reassurance that you would never lay a finger on her since she is under your protection."_

 _"Of course I wouldn't,"_ Link argued, seemingly insulted by the insinuation.

 _"Son, things can become complicated with noble ladies. Many a knight has turned the head of a woman who thought a simple flirtation was nothing but a game. But we are not talking about just some noble, she is the princess. It's one thing to turn down a lady, but quite another to ignore advances of the daughter of the king."_

 _"I don't think she'll-"_

 _"No, I don't either,"_ his father interrupted. _"But funny things happen between two people when they spend a lot of time together."_

The past Link was out of jokes, and ran his fingers through his hair. _"What do you suggest?"_

 _"Focus on your training when you are at the castle. She is protected in its walls, so there is no reason for you to interact with her there. When you two are traveling, walk neither in front of her nor beside her, but rather ten paces behind. Always."_

 _"She's clever, Dad, and she researches the Divine Beasts nonstop in an effort to avert this coming disaster. She is bound to ask me questions eventually."_

This was the first time Link's attention broke from the memory they were immersed in, and he turned to look over at his companion. Her face was unreadable, and when she wouldn't catch his glance, he turned away, but gave her hand a small squeeze.

 _"About what?"_

Link hesitated. _"What I told you at the Champion ceremony. What if she asks me about…"_ He couldn't finish, instead pointed to the object on his back. _"Am I supposed to lie to the Princess of Hyrule? Wouldn't that be breaking some kind of code or vow?"_

 _"Say nothing,"_ his father said. _"You won't have to lie to her if you don't speak at all."_

 _"How can I say nothing to someone I've sworn to protect? Surely I cannot stay mute the entire time."_

 _"Why not? You are not her friend, and you're not her betrothed. You are her sword, and no one talks to a sword."_

The present Link heard the sword on his own back let out a metallic chime, a not so subtle protest of the idea.

 _"Understood, sir,"_ the boy said with a bow.

 _"Dad. I'm still your father, Link."_ The man offered a smile, and shuffled through some paperwork. _"I have a favor to ask. The princess said you were heading towards Death Mountain. On your way, can you stop at Kolomo Garrison-"_

The scene changed, shifting to a gathering of men inside the mess hall. One let out a loud cheer, _"Let's hear it for Link, the Hero of Hyrule!"_

Chants cried out _"Link! Link!"_ which soon shifted into a louder round of _"He-ro! He-ro!"_

Through the window, Link saw a long mass of golden hair slowly retreating from view.

The scene shifted again, this time as Link had caught up to the princess. He walked behind her, ten paces between them. The rest of the memory played out with Zelda telling him of her plans to visit Goron City, to help Daruk with the Divine Beast.

 _"Tell me the truth… How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it."_ She turned her head, her back still to him and asked, _"Can you hear it yet... Hero?"_

Normally, this was the point where the memory faded out, yet this time there was more. As the past Zelda continued on towards Kolomo, he heard his past self simply replied under his breath, _"No one talks to a sword."_

Back in the present day, the first thing Link noticed was that his clothes were completely dry, causing him to wonder how exactly these memories worked and how long they had been gone. Before he could say anything to Zelda, the sound of the updated objective rang out, and he quickly checked to see if there was anything new on the screen.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **Lady Impa's suggestion of viewing them in chronological order seems to be the key to updating the quest.**

 **** Memories revisited: 4/19 ****

"No new information," he said, more to himself as he slid it back into his holster.

Her back was to him as she walked to look in the clear lake water. "Everything was against us from the start. What if…"

He waited for her to finish her thought. Suddenly, she began to sway slightly and the golden aura surrounded her. The world slowed as he raced to catch her before she hit the ground.

"No, no, no, Zelda," he called out as he held her against him. There was blood running from her nose down her face and she was shaking as her eyes began to roll back in her head. He had been around death long enough to know she was slipping away from him. With no way to use Mipha's healing power on another, he cursed himself for not stocking up on healing elixirs. Her breath started to rattle as he found one last fairy stored in his pack. "Help me," he begged.

The pink ball of light obeyed, flying to Zelda's face and kissing her on the nose. As it flew away, he thought he caught a glimpse of green, but his focus was on the girl in his arms. The golden light and blood disappeared at once, and her breathing returned to normal.

"Zelda?"

Her eyes still closed, she gave him a pained smiled and told him, "I'm here."

The smell of a coming rain storm permeated the air, notifying him that he had mere minutes to figure out what to do next. He looked up to the Great Plateau. They were so close. He could take her back to Hateno, but what about Kass? The Rito had been release from his obligation long ago; he deserved to go home and be with his children. She was stable now, just sleeping.

He thought back to his days spent on the plateau, trying to think of a tree or cave or camp where they could be safe.

It hit him all at once, and before the first drop of rain could fall, he selected Ruvo Korbah Shrine and held tight to Zelda as the blue light began to swirl around them.

… … …

On the cold, hard earth, he sat and listened as the rain pounded against the roof. It was too early to try to sleep, but there was little else to do. The drenched cooking pot outside of the hut meant that he couldn't make a hot meal or craft any potions. Once again, all he could do was wait.

He heard stirring on the bed he was leaning up against, and when he turned, he saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I honestly don't know," he replied, still a bit shaken from the experience. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Nothing after the memory ended." There was quiet again as she turned her eyes from him to glance around. "Where are we?"

"The Great Plateau," he replied, keeping it simple. He didn't really want to go into an explanation of the old man and why they were using his hut.

She made a hum in response. Silence lingered as the rain continued to pour outside.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… will you hold me?"

He stood, and after wiping off any dirt that may have stuck to his pants, he slid onto the hard wooden slat. Even after adding both of their bedrolls to give it some padding, the bed was little better than sleeping on the ground, but the cabin was dry at least.

There was awkwardness as he tried to figure out exactly how close he should get. She made that very easy, closing the distance and pressing up against him. His arm seemed to move on its own to wrap around her, and together they lay in a position that somehow seemed very familiar.

"I didn't know my father spoke to yours," she said into his chest. "Of all the things he was worried about, he never expressed concerned about my time alone with you."

He wasn't really sure what to say since, clearly, he hadn't known until now. He decided nothing, and instead, gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

It was unclear when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he found sunlight instead of rain and darkness. He felt her move next to him and felt her delicate hand fall on his chest. He smiled, gave a frown a second later when his stomach gurgled, causing him to wonder when he last ate.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

His stomach made noises once more. "Yeah, I'll make us something to eat." He shifted slightly, but she held him in place.

"Not you," she said with a laugh. "Music. Do you hear the music?"

He listened, and indeed there was a song making its way through the crisp morning air. "Kass," he said.

Once they had gotten a few morning routines out of the way, they headed out to locate their friend. They moved slowly at first, entirely dependent on the sound to direct them towards their destination. Link soon realized they were headed for the Temple of Time, and he was able to lead them there via a safer route.

After passing guardian carcasses and defeating a couple of bokoblins, the weaker of which he left for Zelda to fight once he had disarmed it, they made their way into the ruined temple. Beside the statue of the Goddess, the large blue Rito played his song.

"Ah, my friends, you have arrived!" Kass said once they had gotten closer. "Thank you for coming so directly."

"You've done so much for us, Kass," Zelda said. "We are in your debt."

"Hyrule could say the same of both of you," he replied. Turning to the Goddess statue, he spread a wing and asked, "Are you willing to speak to her?"

"Who?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Kass said, and began to play a song. It was a new one Link had never heard, but it seemed a familiar echo.

Link saw flashes of memories as the song played. There was nothing he could keep a hold of: a feisty pirate, a scared little girl on a horse, a woman in a dark room wearing a dark cloak, someone trapped behind a crystal prison that he couldn't break through. None made sense, yet all brought one word, one name to mind: Zelda.

Before them the statue of the goddess glowed and shattered into thousands of pieces of light. In its place, a beautiful girl, perhaps an angel, appeared in a long white gown with her hands folded as if in prayer.

"Hero of Legend and Princess Who Carries the Blood of the Goddess," the angel began. "I am Zelda. Along with another, I fought and sealed away Ganon 10,000 years ago."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was the first memory I found during my first play through. It still stands out to me as incredibly jarring, so it was fun giving it some context.

This whole experiment has been an incredible learning experience for me so far! Let me know what you think, and thanks again for all the support! :)


	10. Daruk's Adieu

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 4 "Daruk's Mettle".

PREVIOUSLY: Link and Zelda travel to Kolomo. After viewing a memory that reveals more of Link's relationship with his father, Zelda again begins to glow and is only revived thanks to a fairy. Once recovered, they meet up with Kass, who introduces them to the Princess Zelda from 10,000 years ago.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 7: Daruk's Adieu  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hero of Legend and Princess Who Carries the Blood of the Goddess," the angel began. "I am Zelda. Along with another, I fought and sealed away Ganon 10,000 years ago." They hadn't known what to say, completely in shock at seeing the apparition before them. In the absence of their comments, she looked to the Zelda beside Link as she continued, "I know exactly what is happening to you, for it happened to me as well."

Link spoke for the first time since the past Zelda had appeared before them. "Can you tell us how to stop it? How to save her?"

"I cannot," she replied, "for I never learned the secret myself. I can only tell you of my fate, in the hopes that you can keep it from happening again."

More riddles instead of answers. Link wished that just once, something would be easy. "What happened to you? We only ever heard the tale that you were successful in beating Ganon."

"Yes. After the end of the battle, after I had used the golden power to seal the beast away, I looked around with my fellow fighters and we waited with a sense of uncertainty and dread. It did appear to be over; however, even with all of the cheers and glee of the Champions and the people, I couldn't help but feel it was all too easy to take the monster down."

"As it turned out, my fears were not completely unfounded, for a few of our guardian knights were lost in the sealing process. They had not simply been destroyed; no, they were missing entirely. I was told not to worry, that the worst was over. Yet I felt I knew Ganon, because somewhere in time, he had held part or all of the power contained within me."

"I wanted change, and that was when it all began. There were small indicators at first, headaches and fainting spells, but it soon escalated into blackouts for long periods. The last time I saw my hero, he was placing me in the Shrine of Resurrection. He promised me, 'I'll see you soon' but when I awoke, he was gone. I do not know how long I was in there, but I only survived minutes before I took my final breath."

"After I died, I was buried here in the Temple of Time, but I've watched over this land and waited to help when I could." She glided down until she was face-to-face with her present day counterpart. The spirit took the hands of Zelda, and said, "Princess Zelda, the very power you struggled to attain will soon end your life if you do not find a way to remove it. Every time you wish to undo something in the past, you inadvertently make a wish, triggering the Triforce into trying to help you. The problem is, you've used your wish, so it is draining your very life-force trying to attempt to grant you another."

"What wish is left to make?" Link asked in confusion, looking to his Zelda.

"It hasn't been intentional," she replied. "We see these memories: how horrible I was to you and all of the mistakes I've made..."

"I made mistakes too," he interjected.

"Still, if just one thing was different, maybe our friends and family would still be alive."

He put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. Turning to the spirit, he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice as he asked, "What can we do?"

The past princess looked towards them with a sadness in her eyes.

"First of all, Zelda, be mindful of your heart and all desires. Your hero is right, you alone are not responsible for mistakes," she instructed. "Secondly, the hero who fought with me swore to find a solution. We have never been reunited in death, but his word was always true. Seek him out, for perhaps he found the answer."

"You never saw him again?"

"No, not yet, though our mission has yet to meet its completion." She began to glow brighter and pieces of her began to break away and float around them before rising up into the sky. Her last words could still be heard, "Do not grieve for us. Instead, find peace in each other's arms."

Not long after she was gone, he had pulled his Zelda into his chest. She shook some and gave quiet gasps, but he was happy to give her an outlet to express whatever she was feeling. He couldn't help but put himself in the boots of the hero of legend, having just nearly watched his own princess almost die in his arms. Even if past hero had known about the Shrine of Resurrection's drawback, Link suspected there had been no other option to save her.

Kass left after making some notes for a new song, and bid the pair farewell. At one point his princess had become completely silent, causing him to wonder if she had fallen asleep until he heard her quietly say, "Link, take me home."

He didn't have to ask what that meant. He freed one arm, he selected the shrine nearest to their destination, and within seconds, they were walking across the bridge to his Hateno home.

She left his side without warning and walked towards the field that overlooked the village entrance all the way to Hateno Tower. He wasn't sure exactly what to do since reading minds was not a special skill he had acquired in his travels. Deciding it was safer to give her space, he spent some time at the cooking pot, crafting potions to keep in their packs. He hoped he was wrong and simply being overly cautious, but with fifteen memories left to visit, they were bound to need one.

He made a quick treat of wildberry crepes and headed to the find Zelda. She was hidden at first, laying among the tall grass and wildflowers, but a slight breeze gave her away.

Sitting cross-legged beside her, he took a bite of one of the crepes, occasionally casting glances down to check on her.

She had turned, and when hunger got the best of her, she sat up to accept his snack. Once the crepes were gone, it didn't take long for her to speak up.

"Tell me the truth. Did I die?"

He nodded, seeing no reason to lie to her. "If you didn't, you came really close."

She let out a deep breath. "Was I foolish in thinking we could have a life after the Calamity?"

"No," he replied. "There's no reason to believe we can't. Now that you know what's causing your sickness, we can control it until we locate the solution."

She gave him a half smile. "You weren't such an optimist before."

He shrugged. "It seems a lot of things about me were different before."

"I don't know. I wouldn't say you were too dissimilar from how you are now. You started opening up to me as we became closer friends, despite your father's warnings."

"There's that too. I have a block when it comes to anything about my father," he said. "I don't get it. When I saw memories of you, I knew there was something more between us. With him, there's nothing. Just darkness."

She shivered, which he only briefly thought was odd considering the sun was shining down upon them. Seriously she added, "I didn't know him well, but he loved you very much. I hope you know that."

"I came here to cheer you up, not the other way around."

She gave him a heartfelt smile, and throwing a leg over his lap, she was soon straddling his legs. "We will cheer each other up," she said as she draped her arms around his neck. "We will help each other," she said placing a kiss on his cheek. "And if need be, we will save each other." Her hands tangled through his hair as she leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

That caused him to nearly lose all composure, and he put his hands on her waist to pull her in close. While her own hands wandered from his back, his chest, his hair, seemingly everywhere all at once, he kept his own hands firmly in place. He didn't want to push things too much before either of them were ready, and were his hands free, they would definitely be exploring the wild, as it were.

Thankfully both of their outfits were overly adorned with buttons and belt buckles, which ended up being far more effective at dousing his arousal than a fall into cold lake water ever had been.

As their breathing returned to a normal pace, she asked, "What's the next memory for us to visit?"

"Daruk," Link replied. In a joking manner, he affected her voice saying, "From here, we'll make our way to Goron City."

"Perhaps I don't want this version of you returning," she said with a faked huff.

He could only laugh at her fake outrage, for he had already seen what she looked like when she was actually mad, and this clearly wasn't it. She gave up the pretense quickly and gave him a smile.

"How long would you like to stay here?" he asked.

"In your arms? Forever."

"Done."

She laughed. "In Hateno? That depends on whether or not we can arrange a couple of meetings."

He knew what she was thinking. She had already told him she wanted to restore Hyrule, which would mean convincing all of Hyrule to accept her as the country's ruler. To him, she was already the queen, but she was going to have to work hard if she wanted to reclaim her throne. While he would support her in every way possible, this was not a battle he could fight for her.

… … …

The first meeting they had was with Bolson, who, after viewing the images Link had taken with the Sheikah Slate and some of the blueprints he'd gathered from the library, was gleefully ecstatic about being offered the chance to rebuild the castle and its town. After making plans to meet up there so the Guardians would recognize Bolson as friendly, the last thing they heard was him making plans with Karson to start with the castle's town.

The second, much more formal meeting, was with Reede, the mayor of Hateno Village, and his wife Clavia. The leader was hospitable and easy to talk to, yet the talks did not go as Zelda had planned.

"We have existed without a monarchy for one hundred years," Reede explained after rejecting her plans for reunification. "I believe your claim to the throne, but tell me why Hylians should give up our freedom of self rule in order to subjugate ourselves to you."

Zelda seemed ready, and delivered a more than convincing diplomatic answer. "You may be comfortable, but you are isolated and do not have room to expand. On our travels, we have met Hylians who are barely surviving, who have nowhere to call home. Technological advancements have gone backwards from what existed one hundred years ago, and I wish to see our people become more than an agrarian society just making it day-to-day."

"That may be so, but until you can deliver just cause of the need for a change, I'm afraid you will not have my support, and that goes for the leaders of Tarrey Town and Lurelin Village as well. We are united on any decisions that impact the our people."

The pair walked in silence back to his house to pack for their next trip. Link, for his part, waited for her to make the first comment, and that did not take long once they walked in the house.

"Am I wrong? Should I tell Bolson to call it off?" He didn't respond, suspecting she had more to say. "It's not that I want the throne or power. Can't he see that I'm just trying to help?"

"No, I don't think you're wrong," he replied finally. "They just don't know what they are missing. With only a few exceptions, these people have lived their entire lives this way. There is no incentive to try anything different."

"You're absolutely right!" she said, looking at him intensely before kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Link, I think you're the key!"

"I'm the what?"

"You have lived in both worlds, the one before and now the one after the Calamity attacked."

"Yes, but I barely remember my life before," he reminded her.

"You're memories are returning though," she said. "If I can convince you, I can convince them." He didn't reply again, prompting her to ask, "What?"

"I don't know if I'm the one you should pin your hopes on," he answered honestly. "I could be happy living a simple life, and I could be just as happy in this world you envision. I'm already loyal to you." He wasn't sure if that made sense. He suspected he'd never been one for deep statements, and her own look to him confirmed that was probably accurate.

She smiled at him, and he knew there was something forming in her brain. "I'm not one to easily give up. I'll win them over yet."

… … …

While the meeting with a Hylian leader was disappointing to Zelda, their meeting with the Goron boss began as another blow to her ego entirely. Link stayed silent as he listened while watching Vah Rudania roam. The Divine Beast had left its perch on Death Mountain, and was now prowling around in the outer rings of the mountains surrounding Goron City.

"It's not that we look down upon you as a female of your race," Bludo explained to her. "We Gorons actually have great respect for the Gerudo women because respond to strength. Can you wield the mighty Boulder Breaker?"

"No."

"Can you lift rocks bigger than you?"

"No," she answered yet again.

"There was an ancient Hylian king who was strong enough to wrestle with Gorons..."

She turned to Link for the first time, and he could see her resolve was breaking.

"Sir," Link spoke up. "If I may, do you see me as a brother?"

"Of course! You were able to use my cannons and to stop Vah Rudania, you beat both the Test of Will and The Gut Check Challenges. Now, if you were the one asking-"

"I am," Link interrupted, not wanting Bludo to complete his thought. "I'm asking that you consider the words of one you call a brother. I nearly died because of Calamity Ganon and the corruption that infected Hyrule, yet Princess Zelda faced down the monster for one hundred years. She held it back from destroying this land, so while she may not have the physical might of the Gorons, there are other types of strength that matter just as much."

He could see Zelda's mixed response out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't want to break eye contact with the Goron boss.

Bludo gave a great smile, and was about to give Link a pat on the back when his own spasmed and he doubled over in pain.

"Brother Link is right, tiny princess," the Goron said rubbing his back. "Besides, I suppose my own injury would be seen as a weakness by my people if physical strength was all that mattered. You have the support of me and my people."

"Thank you, Bludo," she said graciously. "I truly do believe we can have a great partnership."

"Yunobo tells me that the Great Daruk thought highly of you both," he said pointing to the face carved into the mountain side.

Link smiled at the monument to his friend. Like a shooting star, a green glow twinkled in one of the eyes before it flew across the sky and collided with Vah Rudania. A glance at Zelda confirmed she had seen it too and knew that Daruk was waiting for them. After a bit of climbing and another gulp of fireproof elixir, it didn't take long to find him near the base of where the Divine Beast had settled.

"Hey, little guy!" the ghost of Daruk greeted. "Princess, it is so good to see you once again."

"Daruk, thank you for all you did to help us," Zelda said. "If only there was more-"

Link quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, a small reminder that she must be careful to not make a wish that might cause the power of the Triforce to drain her life.

"Every Goron wishes to fight a worthy foe," Daruk said. "If I had to lose my life, I'm glad that it was in a fight with such a mighty creature."

"Did you have a request of us?" Link asked. "Is there anything we can do for you before you move on?"

"Not really, little guy," Daruk said. "We didn't get a proper goodbye, and I just wanted to see you two again. When he asked me to show you how we met, I jumped on the opportunity."

"Wait," Zelda confused. "Did you say he?"

The Goron scratched his head. "Oops, ah, I-I didn't say that." He held out his hand in the direction of a newly formed golden ring of light.

As they had done many times before, the pair stepped into the circle to be sent back in time. Unlike Revali, Link and Daruk's history was not quite so complex. The Goron was always straightforward, and their interactions played out exactly as Daruk had written in his training journal.

A young Link, even younger than he had been in the memory with Revali, was fighting a slew of monsters when Daruk came charging in. He stopped and watched as Link took out Moblins, Fire Chuchus, and Keese one after another.

He turned, and seeing Daruk, pulled out a three-shot bow and fired it just past the Goron to take out the moblin sneaking up behind him.

 _"Thanks, little guy!"_ Daruk said once the fighting was over. _"To think, I was coming to help you, and you saved me!"_

 _"Don't mention it,"_ the younger Link said as he walked off. _"See you around."_

Daruk wasn't quite sure how to respond, and could only give a befuddled stare around at the remains of the monsters that littered the mountain.

 _"I've gotta write this down so I don't forget,"_ he said, scratching his head before running off in a different direction.

Later that evening, Daruk was rolling around near Gortram Cliff when he came across Link once more.

 _"Oh! It's you again!"_

 _"Hey there, little guy! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"_

 _"The mountain is bigger than I expected. I would have kept going, but I needed some more fireproof elixirs. I'm here to meet with your chieftain."_

 _"I don't know nothing about a chieftain,"_ Daruk replied, _"but the others call me the boss 'round here."_

 _"Great! Can you-"_

 _"I'm hungry. Come grab a meal with me!"_

The younger Link was about to protest, but after thinking for a moment decided, _"Yeah, sure, I could eat."_

Link cooked up a large assortment of veggies, meats, and fruits and offered them up to his host.

 _"What's this?"_

 _"Foo...food?"_ Link replied.

Daruk laughed and threw a couple of hunks of rock in the cooking pot. _"This is food, little guy."_ While they simmered, Daruk turned to his new friend. _"So why were you looking for me?"_

 _"I'm on a quest. I have to speak to leaders of Hyrule. There's something I have to find, but I don't know what or even where it is."_

 _"Oh, I know something like that,"_ Daruk said. _"I'm not supposed to tell anyone though, only brothers can know."_

 _"Any chance I could be your brother?"_

 _"Tell you what, little guy,"_ he said as he pulled a rock roast from the fire. It's core was molten hot as he handed it over to Link. _"Eat this and prove you are a Goron. Then I can tell you our secret."_

The young Link accepted the offering of...erm...food and stared at it wondering how he would possibly consume lava hot rock. He took a bite, or at least made a convincing effort to pretend he did.

 _"This is really good!"_ Link said in an obviously over-exaggerated display. Daruk fell for it though.

 _"I knew Hylians could eat rocks! I've been saying so!"_

 _"I'm pretty full though if you want to finish it,"_ he said, offering the rest to Daruk who gobbled it down.

 _"That was one of the best I've ever made,"_ Daruk said. _"You are strong and a rock eater; I guess that makes you a Goron!"_ He cleaned his fingers. _"That means I can tell you our secret."_

Young Link let out a sigh, likely in relief that he wouldn't have to attempt to eat any more rock meals.

 _"The secret to the Gorons is we strive to be strong as thirteen men."_

 _"I don't know what that means,"_ Link said. _"That's the great secret?"_

"I needed to have the strength of thirteen men to pull the sword from its pedestal," Link explained to Zelda. "While this isn't exactly clear, Daruk is the reason I was able to acquire it in the first place."

 _"Stay. Train with me,"_ Daruk said. _"You are so tiny yet you are strong as nine or ten men. A few weeks with us and you'll be strong enough."_

 _"Yeah. Let's do it."_

The scene shifted to the one of Link and Daruk riding on Vah Rudania as they worked out the controls of the Divine Beast. As the past champion gained confidence and steering over his machine, the ghost of Daruk appeared beside them. "I had some of the best times of my life with you, Link. After our time together, I decided I was ready to raise a little Goron of my own."

"I'm grateful that you did. Without your grandson's ability to wield Daruk's Protection, I wouldn't have been able to board Vah Rudania."

"Keep an eye on the kid for me," Daruk said. "He already has my protective shield, but I would like to see him become trained and a great warrior like you."

"I will, my brother," Link vowed. "He'll be stronger than thirteen men."

Daruk gave one last grin at the pair before disappearing. The memory played out to conclusion, and the pair found themselves atop Vah Rudania once more. It had settled near the statues of the great Goron warriors, and the machine gave a groan as it powered down and went dark.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce.**

 **** Memories revisited: 5/19 ****

Something about this was odd to Link, and it had been when he saw the memory with Revali. The young version of him was arrogant when he interacted with the Rito, and even his way of speaking with the Goron seemed standoffish and aloof. It wasn't who he was now, and it didn't seem to be the Link he was in the memories. So what had changed?

Link turned to ask Zelda if anything seemed strange to her, but he saw she had an angry look on her face.

"'She can't quite see the range for the peaks' huh?"

"Oh, um, that was Daruk," he said as she began walking away. "Zelda? Zelda?!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next week's chapter is already written. Yay! Side quests will make a return in the next couple of weeks; I haven't needed them since the pair are always together, but Gerudo Town will change that. Interpret that as you will.

Have a great week! :)


	11. Sounds Like a Test

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 5 "Zelda's Resentment" / Photo 3.

PREVIOUSLY: After learning from the princess of the past that the Triforce is draining Zelda's life whenever she wishes something was different 100 years ago, Link and Zelda return to Hateno for a short rest. She attempts to convince the village leader to support her claim to the throne, but he says the remaining Hylians are not willing to accept leadership change without cause. After a nearly disappointing meeting with the Goron boss, Link turns the tide and helps her win the Goron support. They say goodbye to Daruk and see the first meeting between the Goron and young Link.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 8: Sounds Like a Test  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 _"Come on, Link! Kill it!"_

 _"Shoot it! You've got this!"_

 _"Watch out for it's hands!"_

Link was paying no attention to the cheers and warnings coming from the cell door. He had weakened the Stalnox to the point where its eye had popped out. His sword's power was drained, and the majority of his weapons and shields had shattered, their remains littered all around. Now he only had a bow and a few arrows left, but he seemed determined to see this through to the end.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"It's a combat trial for the guards," he explained, remembering having recently stumbled upon it as he explored the ruins of the castle. "It's a test of their worth."

The creature ripped out a pair of ribs and threw them in the past Link's direction. He should have been able to easily dodge the attack, but he tripped on bones that littered the floor. The ribs collided with him, causing him to cry out as he became painfully trapped between the wall and the heavy projectile.

 _"Enough,"_ Link shouted through gritted teeth. _"I quit. Open the door, now!"_

 _"I'm trying, sir!"_ said the man trying to open the prison cell could not stop shaking enough to get the key in the hole.

 _"Dammit, give me the keys,"_ his father said, his facial expression a mixture of anger and disappointment. The second the correct key was inserted into the lock and turned, the Stalnox fell apart and quickly vanished. _"Get him cleaned up and have him report to me at 0-900."_

A couple of the guards timidly walked in and helped a bruised and battered Link to his feet. He was limping and clutching his side, possibly suffering with at least one injured or possibly broken rib.

 _"Come on, sir,"_ one of the trainees said. _"Let's get you to the baths."_

He was escorted out of the Lockup and down toward the hidden hot springs used by the guards after a long day of training. They could only manage to remove his chainmail before lowering him clothed into one of the healing baths, and he let out a groan as the hot, bubbling water began massaging his wounds and sore muscles.

 _"I'll be fine,"_ he told the guards who were clearly unsure of what they were supposed to do next. _"You don't have to watch over me. I'm sure you have some routines you could run through."_

One of them spoke up, _"Yes, sir, but your father said-"_

 _"0-900 sharp, right? I'll be there,"_ he said, closing his eyes and settling in.

When the only sound in the cavern was the bubbling of the springs, he cautiously peeked an eye open, and seeing that he was finally on his own, he swore loudly and slapped at the water.

 _"So close,"_ he said, staring at his shaking hands. _"Why am I still not strong enough?"_

 ** _"Yes,"_** said a voice from the shadows. ** _"With all of your years of training, why are you not able to beat such a meager shell of a monster? You are not at all prepared for the terror that is to come."_**

For the first time watching this memory of the past, Link of the present day had his attention pulled from the scene before him when Zelda grabbed his arm tightly. He was about to ask her if she was okay, when his past self yelled out.

 _"Who's there?"_

The voice ignored him and carried on with its taunting. **_"It's because you're weak. You will be the doom of this land. Hyrule will be destroyed, and you will die knowing you failed all you love and hold dear."_**

 _"Show yourself, coward!"_ he screamed out as he stood and began looking around. There was nothing. It was just a large, empty space.

 _"Sir?"_ began a young trainee as he ran in.

 _"Did you see someone leave?"_ Link asked, grabbing his gear.

The poor boy was clearly terrified and couldn't stop staring at the darkness sealing sword. He finally found his voice and said, _"No. No, sir."_

 _"I don't know what that was,"_ Link said giving one last look around the room. Seeing the kid still there, he snapped in frustration, _"Is there something you needed?"_

 _"Sir, it's the princess. She's gone."_

 _"She's what?"_

 _"Gone. She took her horse and rode off."_

 _"That white one?"_ Link asked, and the boy nodded nervously. _"But it's not… nevermind, which way did she go?"_

The scene shifted to the Ancient Columns where Zelda tried using the Sheikah Slate to activate the shrine high atop the hill, which Link now knew would have worked had the towers been online.

 _"Nothing, just as I thought. Hmm… it appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively assessed by the sword's chosen one."_ She was staring up at the massive structure that absolutely dwarfed her. Looking back to the pedestal, she added, _"But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope. How do I get inside… I need to activate it somehow."_

"This bit always confused me," Link said as a horse approached and the past Link jumped down. For the first time, he noticed his past self wince as he landed awkwardly, mostly likely because he was still not fully healed from the earlier fight in the Lockup. "If you knew the shrines were meant for me, why didn't you tell me about your research. Why didn't you ask me to try it?"

"This wasn't the first time we had come across one. I did tests," she explained matter-of-factly. "I asked you to hand me the Sheikah Slate to see if it would respond to you, which it didn't. I took you to other shrines to see if they would react if they would react in your presence, which they didn't."

"Did you tell me what you knew?"

"No." Her answer, simple and so honest, pained her. "You had so much going for you, so much assisting you already, I didn't think this would make a difference. I-I didn't know."

Link, worried about what the Zelda from the ancient stories had told them about the Triforce's deadly power, put his arm around her and said, "Remember, we can't change anything; we can only learn. I just wanted to know."

"I know. I just hate how I treated you."

On cue, the past Zelda went off on her knight. _"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort,"_ she snipped, angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"I had told you repeatedly to let me go out alone, but that morning, I had gone to see your father in a new attempt to get you to back off," the present Zelda groaned in an attempt to provide some context. "I wonder if that's what he wanted to talk to you about."

 _"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the King's orders. Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please."_ She walked past him.

The past Link for his part, looking distracting and exhausted, muttered out a, _"Whatever you say, Princess."_ It was so rote and uncaring that it was obviously something he had said hundreds of times before.

She clearly heard him, stopped and breathed heavily before turning around and yelling, _"And stop following me!"_

For the second time, where the memory had once ended, it carried on with Zelda mounting her white horse. Either because of her yelling or the stallion's wild nature, the horse was clearly skittish.

 _"Princess, wait, you shouldn't get on him angry,"_ the past Link called out, but his warning fell on deaf ears. Seconds later, the horse reared, launching her off him, down and out of sight. He ran to the edge and found she had landed safely in the pool of water. He had to fake a cough to stop himself from laughing.

Present Link received a light smack to the stomach. "Hey! That was him, not me." It struck him as a weird argument to make, but it seemed valid. Zelda shrugged.

The memory Link had lowered himself down to help her out of the water. His face was clenched, as though every muscle being used to help her was causing him great pain. She didn't seem to notice and said nothing as she walked away from him to retrieve a towel from her horse's saddle bag.

Link waited, eventually asking, _"Princess, are you injur-"_

 _"Why won't you leave me alone?"_ she asked. She was calmer now, but still very upset.

 _"Because I'm here to protect you, Princess."_ It was a lame answer, even to the present day Link.

 _"Protect me, from what? Birds? Dogs? My own people?"_

 _"Wolves. Yiga,"_ he added under his breath.

As Link watched this new segment of the memory play out, he sensed that this was only going to continue getting worse. He turned to the Zelda beside him and pulled her into his arms to prevent her from seeing anymore of the memory if she wanted. "Don't wish to change this," he pleaded with her in a husky whisper. "We're just here to learn."

She said nothing in reply, but he could feel her nod against his chest.

 _"I have asked you repeatedly to leave me alone, so if anyone's to blame for me getting into trouble, it's me,"_ she said becoming angry again. _"Do you know the legends of the past heroes?"_ she asked, but didn't give him time to answer. _"They often traveled alone. They were not tethered, they were free."_ She seemed to have a sudden epiphany, and as she walked up to him, her expression had softened almost frighteningly fast. _"You are nothing like those heroes. You blindly follow the king's orders, where as they were brave and focused on their mission."_ She had closed the gap between them, and said softly in his ear, _"You are weak."_

Before the past Link knew what was happening, she pushed him back into the very pool of water in which she had just fallen into. After a tough time climbing back up, he found that not only was she riding away on HIS horse, but that she had unhooked the other saddle on the white stallion by slicing through both of the straps with his own travel knife.

As the memory faded, they could hear Link groan, _"Give me a Stalnox over this any day."_

Link did not move for a while once they had returned to the present, fearing that any movement or word he said might cause her to wish something was different. It was the sound of the Sheikah Slate that shattered the silence between them. With her still in his arms, he checked to see it had not only updated, but that he hadn't noticed a chance in their objective.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce.**

 **** Memories revisited: 6/19 ****

He read the update to her, and she pulled away suddenly.

"Ancient hero?"

"That's what it says," he replied, reading it again.

"You don't think there's some clue about him here, do you? This area is known as 'The Ancient Columns' after all."

He smiled. This was the side of her he absolutely adored, for from the moment he saw the memory of her trying to make him eat a frog, he felt something for her.

As they looked around, he sensed she was holding something back. True to form, she eventually came clean with her concern, although it was not their horrible interaction as he originally thought.

"That voice you heard earlier in the memory," she began, "in the cavern with the hot springs. Did you recognize it?"

He thought back, but something about that part of the memory was slipping away from him. "No, I don't think so."

"Is that all?" she pressed.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he continued, "I know it wasn't your father, Ganon, or even the voice that gave us this task. Otherwise, I can't place it."

She didn't add to the discussion, instead she looked over yet another identical column.

"Why are these even here?" she shouted in a huff. "They should have been torn down a long time ago. It was nothing but forgotten ruins back when we first-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Link had been distracted by a green glow. It had first appeared in the corner of his eyes and seemed to be following them from a distance, but now it was coming closer and beginning to take a larger shape.

"No one cared about these one hundred years ago…"

He smiled. "Not that part. Come on, I know exactly where we should check next."

… … …

"Link, it's freezing up here!" she said through chattering teeth.

"It won't be for long. Hold on!" he told her and leapt off the Hebra Tower once he knew she had a firm grip.

It didn't take long for them to leave the cold, frozen air of the tundra for the dry, empty canyon. As she slid down, he instantly missed how it felt to have her warmth pressed up against him. Everything suddenly became very hot, but this time, thankfully, it was not his biological urges heating up.

"What is that?" she cried out, pointing upward as balls of fire came shooting down around them

"Dinraal," he replied. "Weren't the dragons around in the past?"

"Dragons? You mean to say there are more?" she asked. In awe she watched as he floated by, dancing through the air as he made his way through the canyon. "No, we didn't have dragons before; they were only a myth. This canyon wasn't here before either."

"Hm…" he said, feeling like he was seeing it for the first time.

As the red beast disappeared from view, she looked at Link. "Just think of the magical properties a scale might have."

"Way ahead of you," he said, patting his travel pack. "Come on, it's not too far."

He liked building some mystery for her. Considering most of his life was a clean slate, it was nice to provide her with a surprise every now and again.

"I'm going to climb up there to make sure the Guardians inside are deactivated," he said handing her the Sheikah Slate. "Will you be fine on your own?"

She nodded, giving him the go ahead to jumped and began climbing. He was about a quarter of the way up when he heard her say from below, "I really like the view here."

What was she talking about? There were just ruins, desert, and brush. He looked down to ask, when he saw her staring up… at him. He only shook his head, and launched himself upward.

Inside, the Guardians seemed to be no longer corrupted, their pink light having changed to blue. Cautiously, he crept forward to make sure. One set off a beam, but instantly recognizing him, it turned off and whirled around.

Why were these here? He had wondered before, but now that Zelda confirmed the Forgotten Temple had long been buried, he was even more curious to find out. There was something Impa had said when she described the ancient hero and princess. What was it? Oh, yes. _"The guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe."_ They served the past hero, and by extension, they served him. They were his shield as he was hers.

"Doesn't mean I like you now," he said to the nearest one as it whirled around. Back at the entrance he looked down to tell Zelda it was all clear, but she was gone. He swore to himself and looked around in a panic.

He screamed out her name and was about to jump down to search for footprints or any evidence of her disappearance, when he heard a voice from deep inside the temple. He listened and finally heard a "Link?" echoing through the chamber.

"Zelda?" he asked, peering down as far as he could see. There was too much in the way, but she had gotten more confident in using the Sheikah Slate again. Using the air currents to guide him, he made quick work of traveling across the great temple ruins toward the shrine where he found her, not at all concerned that she'd caused him worry, but instead, exploring the area.

"Link, look at this place!" she exclaimed.

He wanted to scold her for running off, but that would mean telling her to be something she wasn't. She was adventurous, brave, courageous even, and to try to change that would be to take away from what he lov-

 _"Do you love me, Link?"_

It was only sound that came to him this time, no image. The voice was clearly female, but the speaker, well that was impossible to tell for it sounded like multiple women all at once.

"I'm sorry for disappearing," she said running up to him and handing back the tablet. "I was exploring the map on the slate and when I tapped the shrine and ended up here! Look what I found!"

He allowed himself to be pulled towards one of the walls he had completely ignored on both of his visits here. Carved into the walls were pictures that told a story. Though the figures were all different, the story seemed the same over and over again. A princess, a hero, a monster.

"Someone recorded it all," he said. "Everything in my head since touching the sword. The histories, the legends, they're all here."

"Not just someone," she said. "It was the hero from the story of Calamity Ganon. He did all of this."

They scoured through the stone carvings, at times having to move large stones that had fallen over time, and eventually they discovered carvings that were not depictions of legends. The language accompanying the pictures was so old, he couldn't read it. Thankfully, they were detailed enough that he could figure it out.

"'The sacred power is a great-'"

"What's that?" he asked, interrupting her.

"It's what the sign says," she explained and began again. "'The sacred power is a great weapon, but it cannot stay active or it will drain the wielder's life force. It must be made to slumber-'"

"How?"

"I'll tell you if you let me finish."

"No, how can you read that?"

"You can't?"

He shook his head no. Very strange. It wasn't Gerudo, Goron, Zoran, or Sheikah. If anything, it mostly looked Hylian, but he couldn't understand it.

"Oh, it looks Hylian to me," she stated before continuing on. "'It must be made to slumber by removing it at the three shrines by giving a display of the values at each.'" She paused. "What do you think that means?"

Link shrugged. "Sounds like the springs will test you in some way. Is there any more?"

"Yes." She said nothing for a time, and she quickly accepted his arm around her. "It's a letter to his princess. 'Zelda, I'm an old man now. I am not sure how much time I have left, but the Sheikah believe that you'll be in the Shrine of Resurrection for a total of one hundred years. I've dedicated my life to finding a way to save you, yet had I known, I would have tried to find a way to keep your memory alive for future generations. All I've managed to do is leave supplies and hints to assist our reincarnations should the threat return to Hyrule.'" It was then that her voice began to choke. "'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this. I will seek you in the afterlife where, hopefully, we can have one last adventure together.'"

He knew from those words that the past hero loved his Zelda. The punch to the gut was that they had never found each other in death.

"I think we found everything here," he said after looking around the chamber.

She didn't respond, instead, spent a good amount of time staring at the text.

"Zelda?"

"Can I borrow the Sheikah Slate for a second?" she asked as though she hadn't heard him. After capturing a few images, she handed it over to him again. "Now we have them saved for future reference."

Smart. He switched over to the map and nearly dropped the slate.

"What's wrong?"

"The shrines at and around the three springs have gone offline," he said, showing her the map.

"Looks like we'll be walking. Where do you want to start? Wisdom, Courage, or Power?"

"Gerudo Desert," she replied simply.

He looked at her with feigned confused. "Is there a fourth?"

"No, silly. It's hard to explain, but I really want to see Urbosa about some of this. I'd like to ask her if there's anything my mother told her before we go to the springs."

It did make sense, he supposed. "Gerudo Desert, here we come."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In Zelda's diary, she says "I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before." Maybe for a princess this is without restraint, but it wasn't enough to earn this entry, so I decided to make it worse (but not so bad they couldn't come back from it either in the past or present).

I'm sorry to say that the Forgotten Temple has none of what I described, so you don't have to go looking for it. It was purely artistic license on an otherwise underutilized area in the game.

I hope you like this chapter! :)


	12. Urbosa's Guidance

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 6 "Urbosa's Hand".

Also, I decided to change the rating from 'Teen' to 'Mature' so that I could push the sexy times (not to smut) and violence. I hope this doesn't turn anyone off because I really appreciate the support thus far. :)

PREVIOUSLY: Link and Zelda visit the memory at the Ancient Columns, where they see an added pre-scene of Link attempting to beat the Stalnox challenge and a strange confrontation after. After the original memory, the pair search for any clue to the past hero. Link remembers the Forgotten Temple, where they find the message he left for his Zelda: visit the three springs and provide a display of their values to force them into slumber. Zelda wants to first visit Gerudo so that she can speak with Urbosa.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 9: Urbosa's Guidance  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The early morning glow was just beginning to break through the darkness, bringing to end the chill that comes at night in the desert. Just outside of Gerudo Town a blue light swirled at an ancient shrine where a pair of figures appeared. There was nothing really special about the travelers that might catch the eye of any bystanders; both seemed exceptionally ordinary, but for a glowing rectangle at the waist of the male.

Not all of the shrines had become dormant, thankfully, for Link had not relished in the thought of crossing the open desert. There had not been any monster or Yiga sightings in awhile, and something about it did not sit well with him.

Zelda had become quiet and slightly withdrawn, pulling away from him as they spent the night in the Forgotten Temple. Perhaps he had something that might both lift her spirit and be useful in the desert. "I have a present for you," he said as they walked the short distance between the shrine and Gerudo Town.

"What is it?" she asked less enthusiastically than he'd expected.

He handed her the object. "I don't know if you'll like the style, I mean, it's for the desert…" He mentally smacked himself for his sudden inability to speak coherently. Where was this coming from? Goddess, he could feel his ears burning.

"Link, thank you. It's beautiful!" she said looking over the sapphire circlet. She gave him a small peck on the cheek but then quickly pulled away. Something definitely was bothering her.

At the entryway, he spoke directly to one of the guards. "Can you ask Buliara to come to the gate?"

The women laughed at him. Not completely unexpected, but he had thought by now they would at least tolerate him. "Sorry, little voe. The chieftain's guard is not to leave her post beside Lady Riju."

"Understood," he said. "Then can I ask to please see Barta?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about our people," the guard replied, and positioned her spear into a position Link recognized as being ready to strike or defend if needed.

"Don't you know who that is?" the other guard replied. "He's the voe who helped retrieve the chieftain's heirloom and saved Barta."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Hold on."

She ran off, but it took very little time for Barta to show up at the entrance.

"I'm surprised you called me out here. What did you bring to us this time?" she asked him. Looking next to him, she added, "Or should I say whom?"

"I need your help. Can you escort my friend here to the chieftain? I think Lady Riju will be very interested in meeting with her."

"I will do as you ask, though, indulge me," she said and leaned in to speak softer. "Why aren't you doing it?"

He coughed. His cheeks were burning. "I-I respect your traditions." Yes, he had dressed in female garments to enter before, but that had been out of necessity. Now, it felt wrong to exploit their laws or put Zelda or his accomplices in the position to lie. He saw her wink at him as he turned to face Zelda. "I'm going to Kara Kara Bazaar to get a couple of beds and scout the area, but I'll come right back."

He was half expecting her to protest the separation; however, she didn't argue with him, which seemed out of character. Instead, she allowed Barta to lead her inside, and heard the Gerudo say, "You are very lucky. He has turned many heads around here."

He watched until she was out of sight before walking toward Kara Kara Bazaar. He tried to think of what might have caused her sudden distance, but a green glow in the corner of his eye made him lose his train of thought. "Why haven't you revealed yourself to her yet?" he asked, looking back to the ghostly flames surrounding the Champion Urbosa.

"You could have told her yourself," she said. "How long have you known I was there?"

"I've suspected it since Kolomo Lake. I assumed you had a reason."

"Since the death of her mother, I watched over her from a distance," she explained. "It was only once you came into her life that I felt I could take a step back."

"And now?" he asked. "I hope you know that I'm doing everything I can to help and protect her."

"I have seen all of your efforts," she replied. "All I know is that she is my unfinished business. I will not be able to move on without knowing she is going to be okay."

"I know what you mean," he told her as his destination came into view. "If she were to dismiss me, I would only do so once I know I'm no longer needed."

"I think we both know she won't do that," Urbosa said with a laugh. As she began to fade away, she added, "Instead, I think you'd better start considering a life where you have a different role than her appointed knight."

He had checked into the Kara Kara Inn before heading to the water to walk among the travelers who had stopped at the oasis. Ever the expert at the art of listening, he soon learned that Traysi, Hyrule's traveling rumor mill, was in the area again. She had recently returned from Hyrule Field where she'd been investigating stories of the castle being freed from the monsters and guardians. After Link promised to give her the scoop of a lifetime in the near future, he got her to agree to stop spreading this information on a temporary basis. Although it was true, he didn't want to put people in harm's way and he really didn't want looters to remove anything of importance from the castle.

Best of all was the news he didn't hear. The Yiga had all but disbanded, having been scattered in the wilds after his second assault on their hideout. There was also the fact no one yet seemed to know Zelda had returned. He knew it was selfish, but he was happy to travel just the two of them, and he worried that once people knew about the princess's return, things would likely change for them.

Well, wasn't that exactly what Urbosa had told him. Prepare for a life after. He knew that someday he would have to return the Master Sword as the heroes of the past had done. He might still be her knight, but there was also the strong chance that their relationship would keep moving forward. What role did he have once she became queen?

The sun was brutally high overhead by the time he made his way back toward the town. He was greeted at the gate by none other than Lady Riju's own personal guard.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. "Where's Zelda?"

Buliara replied, "I've been sent to tell you that your friend will be spending a few days here with us."

"Why- What-" he stuttered, unable to formulate a question. "Is she okay."

"Nothing a voe like you would understand," the Gerudo said. "I assure you that she's safe here. Enjoy your time off."

"You might as well tell me, or I'll just sneak in and find out for myself."

Buliara narrowed her eyes at him, likely because she had never been fond of his inquisitiveness. "We vai have our mysteries," she said, hinting at the issue. "You may know stings of combat, but there are pains which men will never understand."

He wasn't sure how to respond. Granted, she was correct, but it wasn't as though he didn't understand pain. He thought back to the memory of his battle with the Stalnox and the hot baths that had helped relieve his muscles. If he'd known, he could have taken her back to Goron City or even the secret spot he'd found high in the Hybra Mountains. As it were…

There was a flash of a memory and he heard himself speaking forcefully, _"I'm not going to let you freeze to death in there. No gods, no creators, especially benevolent ones, would ask so much of their devotee."_

A female voice he knew without a doubt was Zelda's answered with, _"What if you're wrong? What if my death is the answer?"_

As puzzling as the memory was, it gave him an idea. "I'll be at Kara Kara Bazaar," he said reaching in and pulled some red chuchu jellies from his pack. "Will you give her these for me? If she drops them in water, they will heat up like hot springs or they can be used as heating pads if she wraps them in a towel and gently press them in the spot needed."

Buliara looked up from the jellied items to Link. "You are a strange voe," she said. "I never thought I'd say this, but it is a shame our laws are so stringent."

"Thanks, Buliara," he replied, assuming she had just given him a compliment. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"I said it would be a few days."

"Tomorrow."

… … …

True to his word, Link had returned to the front entrance every day, multiple times, to check in, and every time he was turned away and told to return the next day. He made himself busy with tasks, but on the fifth day, he was determined see her one way or another. When it looked as though his usual liaison was coming to tell him to check back tomorrow, he was about to leave when he noticed a second pair of legs walking behind the large woman. She moved aside revealing the most breathtaking creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Zelda, adorned in white garments in the traditional Gerudo style and a sapphire tiara, walked through the town's gate and right up to him. Although Link was not known for being overly vocal, he was completely unable to put together one coherent thought.

"Link, say something," she said, and he realized she must have been talking since she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know… didn't hear..." he stumbled. He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts before finally saying, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said with a blush and looked away. "I said I was sorry for leaving you for so long. Once I started feeling better, I was just so embarrassed and I also became anxious about seeing you, and-"

He cut her off by enveloping her in his arms. "I'm so happy to see you," he whispered into her hair. She didn't respond right away, but wrapped her own arms tightly around him in response.

"The red chuchu jelly… you used to do that for me before, did you know that?" she asked.

He didn't want to share the memory he'd had, unsure of the exact context in which it occurred. Instead, he told her it was a trick he'd learned in his recent travels. "I'm sorry," he added. "Does it disappoint you that I am not him?"

"No, Link, no," she protested. "Your heart, your spirit, they are exactly the same. You have some slightly different personality traits, your punning for instance which I heard all about in Gerudo Town; otherwise, you are the same man that I knew…"

Something about the way she left off made him suspect there was more she wanted to say, but he wasn't going to force it out of her. They had plenty of time to explore their relationship, especially after this trip to the desert.

Once they had prepared for the day, they traveled to Vah Naboris and quickly located the golden ring of light.

The memory began on the Divine Beast, with Zelda sleeping next to Lady Urbosa. They watched as Link appeared and listened to the Champion's advice as she tried to help bring them together. Deciding it was time to wake the girl, she snapped her fingers. The lightning crashed beside them, and even the present day Link felt his hair stand on end from the electricity striking so close.

The past Zelda startled awake and cried out, _"Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?"_ She saw Link there and began to stutter, _"Wait, what—How did you—what are you doing here?"_ When Urbosa began to laugh heartily, she turned on her surrogate mother and asked, _"Wh-what's so funny?"_

Link of the past was also seemingly confused by the whole thing. _"Lady Urbosa sent for me, Princess. I've been trying to catch up to you since the Ancient Columns."_

 _"And I thought I made myself clear that I neither want nor need your services,"_ she sneered. _"I already sent a letter to the nearest garrison for guards to escort me home. Once we get back to the castle, I will see to it that you are dismissed from my service detail."_

 _"Zelda, is that wise?"_ Urbosa spoke, her laughter having ended at seeing the extent to the strain between the pair.

 _"It is necessary,"_ she replied, standing and grabbing the Sheikah Slate. _"I cannot do this anymore. You didn't see how ungallant he can be, which is why I left him before,"_ she huffed. She took a deep breath before calmly stating, _"He'll still be the Hylian Champion, there's no way around that, but I will not put up with a rude, discourteous boy who only has his position because the goddesses are determined to torment me."_

Her words were stinging, and the meaning clearly pierced Link's heart because his normally expressionless face showed hints of hurt and confusion. No one spoke a word and the stillness of the desert made the silence even more deafening.

 _"I'll take us back,"_ Urbosa rose and walked into the interior of Vah Naboris. The past pair of Link and Zelda stood in uncomfortable silence, and while the present couple watching the memory play out were also quiet, they both reached out to give the other a reassuring touch.

 _"Princess…"_ the past Link whispered. She said nothing, only waited expectantly for him to say something to her. He tried many times to express his thoughts, but his words remained unspoken. Frustrated, she gave a tut and stormed inside to find Urbosa. He didn't follow, only dropping his head in shame.

They dismounted the Divine Beast about a mile from Gerudo Town, and without a word to either of them, Zelda pulled out a shield and hitched a ride with a sand seal.

 _"So much for your advice,"_ he said to Urbosa as they watched her near the town's entrance.

 _"I've never known you to quit so easily,"_ she replied.

He laughed half-heartedly. _"What part of this is easy? I have tried to do everything, *everything* that the king, the princess, my father, even fate expects of me."_ He took a few steps, but turned back and said, _"Tell her… tell her she was right about me. About everything."_

The night sky faded to black, leaving both Zelda and Link standing in dark emptiness. A green, flickering glow caught both of their attention as Urbosa appeared before them.

"My little bird," she said. "I've waited so long to see you again."

His princess let out a gasp and ran to her friend. She hesitated, but when the ghost gently touched her face, Zelda embraced the tall Gerudo woman.

Link nodded to Urbosa but stayed back to allow the pair to have some time together without him. After a few moments, Urbosa called him over.

"Link, I know you are still recovering your memories," Urbosa began. "Amidst the bad you both are having to relive, you should know there are also moments you may have previously forgotten in the fragmented memories of youth. Moments where the two of you as children, before either of you understood the burden of your destinies."

"What do you mean, Urbosa?" Zelda asked. "I first met Link when we were teenagers."

"Oh, little bird," Urbosa said, stroking the girl's long, blonde hair with motherly affection. "Sometimes, small fleeting moments have the biggest impact on our hearts."

With a snap of her fingers, the scene around them exploded to life. There was a bustle through the center of town as a small boy in a dark hood ran through the crowd. Unable to see over the multitude of adults swarming the streets, he pushed towards the central fountain and climbed up to the top. He made quick work of surveying the area, and having found his way, he jumped down and ran in the direction of the castle.

"Was the castle town always so busy?" Link asked.

"No," Zelda replied, "only during special celebrations and… and..."

"Funerals," Urbosa finished.

For the first time, Link noticed that the banners and everyone's apparel was black. The entire city was in mourning, and there was only one death that could have caused that.

They followed the crowd, the young boy especially, who darted left and right to try to get through. All around them were whispers and sobs as Hylians and representatives of every race in Hyrule made their way towards the Castle Sanctum.

The boy did not continue in the direction of the crowd, but instead took an unexpected turn after the first gatehouse. They followed him up to a gazebo where he hid in some tall grasses as he crept up to the pair of figures sitting inside. As they neared, Link could see that Urbosa was the larger person, and sleeping in her lap was a small, six-year-old Zelda.

 _"Who's there?"_ Urbosa asked, her eyes red and voice strained.

The boy didn't move, didn't answer.

Urbosa raised her hand, saying forcefully, _"This is your last chance. One snap of my fingers, and a bolt of lightning will come down, coursing through your body faster than you can say Molduga."_

As he stumbled forward, the boy's hood flew back, revealing the blond, shaggy head of a very young Link.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he said. _"I was just looking for the angel."_

Urbosa seemed taken aback by the wild creature. _"The what?"_

 _"She was here before,"_ he said looking around. His eyes settled on the sleeping girl in the Gerudo's lap. _"Who's that?"_

 _"A little bird who has a broken wing,"_ Urbosa replied.

 _"Is she part Rito?"_ he asked, stretching his neck closer trying to see if she indeed had an injured wing.

 _"You are a very literal boy,"_ Urbosa said with a laugh. _"It's merely a saying. She is Zelda, your princess. And I am Urbosa, chieftain of the Gerudo."_

Link's eyes went wide. _"I need to see you! The angel told me to visit every leader so I can get the weapon that seals the darkness. The Zoras didn't have it though. They just told me a secret, but I didn't understand it."_

 _"Link?"_ they heard, and a man who looked nearly identical to the Link of the present came running up towards them. _"My apologies, Lady Urbosa, have you seen… Link!"_

 _"Is he yours, captain?"_

 _"Yes,"_ he replied. _"It's been so long since he's been to the capital. We only came back for the funeral, but I turned around for a second, and he was gone."_

 _"Children are like that. My own daughter has given me a fright more than once,"_ she replied. _"He mentioned the Zoras. What took you to Lanayru Region?"_

 _"I was stationed at Zora's Domain because…"_ he looked at his son and finished with, _"the king requested it."_

Urbosa looked at the young Link with seemingly new eyes. _"You mean, he's the one?"_

The father sighed and scratched his head. _"That's what everyone seems to believe."_

 _"Who would have thought we would live in such a time of destiny?"_ Urbosa asked, stroking the young Zelda's blonde hair. The girl began to stir and opened her large, green eyes. They fell upon the boy her own age, and she stared at him with curiosity. _"They both have such a heavy burden upon them, and they aren't even old enough to know it."_

 _"My wife said something similar,"_ Link's father said. _"Speaking of, I need to get him back to her. I'm sorry again for… everything. Come on, Link."_ He reached for his son's hand and led him down. A few seconds later, a shout of _"LINK!"_ rang out as the boy came running back up the stairs.

He ran straight to Urbosa, reached into his travel bag, and pulled out a white and blue flower. _"For you,"_ he said, pressing it in Zelda's open hand.

Beside Link, Zelda let out a soft gasp. "That was you? You were the boy who gave me the Silent Princess flower?"

Unsure of how to answer, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

The past Link turned to leave and rejoin his father waiting on the stairs, when Urbosa called out for him to stop. _"If the king and your parents give their blessing, after the funeral and mourning period are over, I will bring you home with me to Gerudo Town. For a year, I will put you through skill and combat challenges that are reserved for the highest ranks of my guards. If you pass, I will tell you the secret you seek."_

Link looked enthusiastically towards his father, who tried to hide his conflicted feelings.

 _"I will speak with his mother,"_ Link's father said. _"After Zora's Domain, it might take some persuasion, so can you at least tell me why you are so interested in his training?"_

 _"Because someday,"_ Urbosa began looking down at the princess who was enthralled by the flower in her hand, _"someday, he may have the honor of fighting at her side and perhaps be called to protect her with his life. Should that day arise, I want them both to have their best chance."_

The scene changed, and Link, now slightly older was being led away from Gerudo Town by Urbosa.

 _"Did you say your goodbyes? You will not be able to return here again,"_ she explained. _"We make exceptions from time-to-time, but even male Gerudo children are expelled at a young age because of… let's call it a past issue."_

 _"Why not?"_ Link asked. _"Are you too afraid I'll beat you again?"_

 _"You've picked up some bad habits from Amosa,"_ she said with a laugh. _"No, dear boy, it's because by the time you have finished your quest and are able come back, you may be more interested in doing things with my people besides fighting."_

 _"I don't understand,"_ the boy said.

 _"You will. Someday, the term swordplay will mean something very different to you,"_ she explained seemingly still amused.

Completely unaware of her innuendo, he asked, _"Will I get to see you again?"_

 _"I'm sure of it,"_ she answered. _"What do you think you'll do with your talents, once you have achieved your quest goals, I mean?"_

The young Link thought. _"I want to be a knight like my father."_

 _"Most children want to grow up to be like their parents,"_ she said. _"I think you might someday be destined for more."_

 _"More than a knight? More than a general even?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm getting ahead of myself,"_ she replied. _"I have a present for you."_

She handed him a bag with the Gerudo crest. He energetically reached inside and pulled out long strips of off-white fabric containing a simple teal and orange pattern. He looked up at her confused.

 _"You're too young for these armbands right now,"_ Urbosa explained, _"but when you are older, we all agreed that it would be the pride of the Gerudo to have you wear the ancient symbol of our strongest, bravest warriors."_

The young Link looked at the gift as though the cloth were spun of gold and magic. _"I can't wait to get bigger!"_

She looked at him with a twinge of sadness and pity hidden deep within her gaze. _"One last thing,"_ she said. _"The secret you need for your mission: light a torch for only fire will guide your way."_

The memory faded all around them, and the three returned to the desert mountain top beside Vah Naboris. For Link, it had been one of the most revealing and profound memory recoveries he'd had since he originally collected them at Impa's urging. Idly he wondered just how much more he had to learn about his past. Was there something bigger he still had no recollection of.

Urbosa embraced Zelda. Link gave them space for the farewell, knowing that for his princess, this would be one of the most painful things she'd have to endure. When the slate gave its pinging update sound, he checked to see if anything had changed.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. You found his record in the Forgotten Temple, which explains the way to remove the Triforce is by visiting the three springs around Hyrule.**

 **** Memories revisited: 7/19 ****

Only the count had changed. There were still many more memories left to visit; they were not even halfway through. He had assumed that his life before becoming the appointed knight was nothing more than training, but he hadn't considered that there would be more connections.

Urbosa called Link over. Zelda looked away from him, wiping her eyes. He put his arm around her before looking back in the direction of the spirit of the deceased Gerudo Champion.

"Link, I just told Zelda what I'm about to tell you. I will not be moving on, not just yet. I need you to train my successor the way I once trained you," Urbosa requested. "Riju has much potential, but she is very young. If you would be her teacher, as I was once yours, she will make my people proud. Teach her the sword and shield techniques I imparted and pass along the power of lightning ability that I gave you to assist your efforts to defeat Ganon."

"I will," he said with a nod. He understood that part of the reason she was staying had to do with her earlier confession about needing to know that Zelda would be taken care of. To release her spirit, it would be on him to prove that the princess would be safe.

She gave a sideways look to Zelda. "I'll be watching over you both. If you need me, just call." Turning to Link, she added, "And if you make a mistake, I will make sure to let you know."

The princess gasped, no longer able to hide her tears from him.

"Zelda?" he asked. She turned, and wrapped her arms around him, soaking his chest with tears. All he could do was hold her, stroking her hair in the hopes that it would give her some comfort. When he looked up, Urbosa had disappeared.

"Lady Riju is very smart," he reassured in the hopes it would ease her mind. "She'll learn the skills quickly, and we can help her spirit rest." He hated misleading her, but putting Urbosa's spirit at peace could not be the basis for whatever future relationship they would have.

She nodded and pulled away, and though he suspected she knew there was more to this, she let it go for the time being as they prepared to return to the Gerudo Town shrine in silence. Outside the city walls, he began to walk her back to the entrance.

"Please don't leave my side," she whispered. "I want to be with you."

"I will only leave if you send me away," he promised, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head. "And if something ever takes me from your side, I swear that I will always come back to you."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is ZERO explanation in the game for Link having armbands that clearly have a Gerudo print (or at least an incredibly similar print to Ganondorf's in OoT). This is one of the many loose ends that caused me to want to write this story.

I was only able to do a quick edit because a family thing came up. If there's something crazy or missing, I'll try to catch/fix it ASAP.


	13. Blade of the Yiga

PREVIOUSLY: After a brief delay, Link and Zelda set out for Vah Naboris. After seeing the memory, Urbosa takes them back to when she and Link first met at the funeral of the queen and he presents a young Zelda with a silent princess flower. Urbosa takes him back to Gerudo Town for a year of training.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 7 "Blades of the Yiga" / Photo 4.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 10: Blade of the Yiga  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The frigid bite that comes in the desert nights had caused him many evenings of discomfort recently. The hot, dry air dropping to bone-chilling cold and back to hot again provoked whiplash that he had not experienced, or at the very least, he had not paid much attention to before. Drink a potion or make a quick wardrobe change and move on, that's how he'd handled it in the past. Returning without a focused objective had forced him to notice the tediousness of the change in temperature, especially during the nights when he slept alone in the Kara Kara Inn.

That night though, he never felt the chill because he slept with her in his arms. Her scent, her warmth; Goddess, how he'd missed this during their almost week apart.

There was something else that woke him before sunrise and made him eager for the day. *The* memory, the one he knew meant the shift in their past relationship, was next. They were there, so close, and once it was over, it would mean the end of the tension so they could take a new step in their flirtation, to see if this really was something more building than adventure adrenaline between them. His hope was that it would also mean the threat to her life from the power of the Triforce would no longer be an issue.

Looking back on the morning, he should have gotten out of bed, should have run through his exercises and routines, but the thought of staying with her overruled his soldier's training, and he stole a few more moments of sleep beside her.

The next time he awoke, it was to a warm hand on his face that heralded a soft kiss. His eyes fluttered open to stare into her green orbs.

"Morning," he spoke noticing offhandedly that his voice was deeper than normal. The thought that maybe they should just spend the whole day like this crossed his mind, and honestly, didn't seem all that crazy. "How did you sleep?"

She stretched as much as was possible in their small bottom bunk before laying beside him again and answering, "Best sleep in a long time."

He smiled. "Me too," he replied, and he knew without a doubt two things in that moment: that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her in his arms and today would be the day that he would finally tell her.

"You're smiling. What are you up to?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he replied. "Are we keeping to the plan today?"

She nodded, and soon after they had changed into Hylian traveling clothing, putting the wheels into motion. His life, their relationship, everything would change today.

At the edge of the oasis they found the golden light. Hand-in-hand they walked forward and found themselves surrounded in the gleaming glow. The memory began, not in the desert, but rather at its the edge inside the Gerudo Canyon Stable. There inside, only noticeable if someone were looking for him, a stoic Link sat alone and out of sight.

A loud group could be heard outside, pulling his attention to the Hylian knights who had just arrived. He rose and groaned, but stopped short of the entrance so he wouldn't be seen. Suspiciously, he watched them as they laughed all the way to the desert. Although he was now free to leave and return to the castle, something pulled him, and he headed in the opposite direction.

Link followed at a distance, close enough to hear fragmented pieces of their conversation but still far enough to escape detection. It was clear to him that these were not his father's men, for they were far too jovial for a group on duty. He decided to wait at Kara Kara Bazaar because there was nowhere to hide between the oasis and Gerudo Town. He took a lookout position atop the inn and sat cross-legged, waiting for a glimpse of bright blue on the golden desert sand.

At last, the princess appeared, surrounded by the three Hylian knights. He stayed on his perch as they made a quick stop at the oasis to grab a cooling drink. Once they set off, he began climbing down the ladder, and as he reached the last level, a scream that chilled his blood. He jumped the rest of the way down to the ground and ran in the direction of the commotion with his sword drawn. The princess was headed towards the safety of the oasis, but her route was cut off by a pair of Yiga appearing out of nowhere. She turned, but her path was blocked by a third. All three had their blades raised and ready to strike. All she could do was close her eyes and brace for the end.

Link lunged forward, throwing himself between her and the two Yiga. With deadly accuracy, he connected his sword with the sickle of the third, slicing through the Yiga's chest before it could make contact with the frightened girl. Seeing he had taken out the foe, he turned to face the other two with his sword down to block the princess if they switched to a bow attack. He raised it into an attack position, causing them to flinch and cower backwards before disappearing in a flash of red and black smoke.

 _"Your soldiers…"_ he began. _"Were they, are they…"_

 _"Yiga,"_ she whispered. _"They were always Yiga."_

He nodded and reached out his hand to help her to her feet. _"Let's go home."_

Never once did Link sheath the Master Sword. Not during the remaining length to get to the desert stable. Not after they had retrieved their horses from the stable, nor while they road through the canyon. Not even when they traveled across Hyrule Field. The present Link knew it wasn't for his peace of mind, for he could retrieve his sword within seconds. It was all for her, all to give his princess a sense of security as they made their way back to Hyrule Castle.

"I tried a few times to talk to you on the way back," his Zelda told him. "My words and thoughts were all jumbled in my head though, and it was all I could do to keep from losing my composure."

"Your silence made me think you were still going to dismiss me," he replied, recalling the day. "I thought we were too far beyond reconciliation to pick up the pieces, so I just focused on getting you home safely."

Late that night, Link sat against his bed on the floor of a sparse room. The living quarters could have belonged to any soldier, with very few books on a wooden desk and a few weapons leaning in one corner. The one identifying item, the Master Sword, was not in its special display, but instead leaned, still in its sheath, against the bed. He stood and walked towards the door, but stopped short of touching the doorknob. With a clenched fist, he turned and walked back to the bed, flinging himself upon it and landing face-down.

"I was doing something similar in my own chambers," Zelda said, nudging his arm with her elbow. "You don't know how many times I almost left to come talk to you."

The scene shifted to the next morning to find Link walking through the halls of the castle towards the king's living quarters. With a hesitant look to the scroll he carried, he raised his hand and knocked.

 _"Enter,"_ came the deep, commanding voice from inside. Link walked in slowly and dropped to one knee. The king, upon looking up from his breakfast and paperwork, his eyes began to twinkle. _"You may rise. Link, my boy, I was just reading the report from yours recent trip to the Gerudo Desert."_

As he stood, Link allowed a quick flash of confusion to cross his face and looked from the paper in the king's hand back down at the paper in his own hand.

 _"My daughter dropped it off this morning,"_ King Rhoam said, waving the parchment in his hand. _"I'm quite impressed that you were able to fend off three Yiga at once. The information that they are now capable of disguising themselves as Hylians, my own soldiers, well, this was well worth her time spent in the desert instead of training. I plan to sent word to the generals so that they can work on checking through the ranks. Tell me, was there anything revealing?"_

Link was quiet in thought before finally replying, _"They really like mighty bananas."_

 _"Bananas, you say?"_ the king asked, and Link only nodded in reply. _"So, if you were me, what would be your next move? What do you recommend, soldier?"_

 _"Your Majesty, I wouldn't presume-"_

 _"Indulge me, Link,"_ the king insisted.

Link was quiet in thought for a moment before responding. _"I would order shipments of mighty bananas from Faron in secret and send them to all of the garrisons. Tell only your most trusted officers so they can keep an eye on anyone who is over-enthusiastic about the fruit."_

The king nodded and turned to a nearby member of the royal guard. _"Summon my generals and don't speak a word of this to anyone."_ The man nodded and left the room. _"Very good. Is there anything else you need to add?"_ Link hid the paper behind his back and shook his head no. _"Off with you then. I believe you'll find Zelda in her rooms."_

 _"Thank you, Your Majesty,"_ he said with a bow and left the room. He walked out, but had to let off a breath of relief as he caught himself on a stone railing. Still confused, he looked again down at the scroll he still held. As he made his way towards the princess's rooms, he crumpled it and threw it into one of the torches.

"What did it say?" Zelda asked as they followed his past self.

"I'm not sure, though, I strongly suspect I was going to take the blame for putting you in danger."

"I put myself in danger," she corrected.

"I know," he replied with a raised eyebrow, "but that's not how your father, or mine, would have seen it."

It wasn't a long walk to get from the king's quarters to Zelda's, and soon, he was taking a deep breath before knocking on her sturdy wooden door. A lady's maid appeared, but before he could say a word to her, the door was shut in his face. There was a shuffling inside before the door opened again.

 _"Good day, Sir Link,"_ the lady's maid said, causing another maid out of sight to giggle. _"Princess Zelda intends to stay within the castle grounds for at least a week. She's asked me to relay the message that you can have that time to take care of your own business, and she will call on you if there is a need."_

The Link at the door wasn't having any of this. _"Where is she?"_

 _"I'm not sure,"_ the maid replied, but her head jerked backwards, indicating something behind her.

He gave her a nod before the door was once more closed in his face. Having to backtrack down the hall, he quickly ran to the staircase that ascended to the floor above hers that led to her study. He crossed the bridge, thinking that was where she was, but stopped short when his eyes caught sight of her blue gown beside the gazebo. He made quick work of finding the fastest way down and walked swiftly towards his charge.

She was facing the water, and upon his arrive, she did not turn, but she knew he was there.

 _"I had hoped you would take my offer for some time apart,"_ she began. _"It is well-deserved after everything I have put you through recently."_

He said nothing, not even as she turned to face him with downcast eyes.

 _"Silence still? I suppose it is what I deserve. Link?"_

He started slightly at the sound of his name on her lips, but it was nothing compared to the thing she did next. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, bowed to him.

 _"Link, I am so incredibly ashamed by my behavior towards you. There are no words that I could utter to convey to the depth of my regret for my actions, but I am very sorry for all that has occurred between us since our first meeting."_ She rose and extended a hand towards him, concluding with, _"If I could ask, is it possible for a fresh start for us?"_

 _"Princess-"_

 _"Just Zelda,"_ she interrupted, extending a gloved hand out to him. _"Please, call me Zelda, at least when we are together in informal settings. And you are?"_

He looked at her with great shock and confusion on his face. Finally, he placed his rough, calloused hand gently atop her own. _"Link,"_ he replied. _"Just Link."_

For a time, neither of them spoke, only staring into each others' eyes. It was Link who stirred first, as though something he saw in her eyes, perhaps her soul, struck a chord in him. Without command or warning, he dropped to one knee while still holding her hand. As he bowed his head, he began quoting a vow he had never learned, yet knew by heart as though he had spoken it thousands of times before.

 _"Zelda, princess with the blood of the Goddess, I, Link, swear to protect you with all of my body and my soul. My sword and my shield are yours until I take my last breath. I commit to take no lover, have no family until my sacred mission is over and you release me from your service. Should darkness consume my life or take me from your side, I vow that I will return to fight for you once more._

The princess's cheeks blushed as the memory faded and Kara Kara Bazaar came back into view. Link looked to his own Zelda, who also turned red as she explained, "You know how you said my prayer at the ceremony would have awoken something in you? Your oath did that for me. Something stirred in me that day."

He smiled as the chime rang out from the Sheikah Slate.

* * *

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. You found his record in the Forgotten Temple, which explains the way to remove the Triforce is by visiting the three springs around Hyrule.**

 **** Memories revisited: 8/19 ****

* * *

And then, everything happened so fast. There were several popping sounds followed by a flash of red and black. Link heard Zelda gasp, and he looked down to see the point of a windcleaver protruding through a dark red spot in his chest. Confused, he looked back to Zelda and tried to say her name, but all that came out of his mouth was blood.

The last thing he was aware of was her screaming his name before his vision went black.

… … …

 _"It is my pleasure."_

Link awoke in so much pain that he couldn't focus on one specific area. His wrists were tightly shackled above his head, and at least one of his arms had been pulled out of socket from the weight of his body pulling on them. The chains binding him did not allow him sit, and every time his bound legs gave out, it jerked his arms out of place again.

His captors played games with him, taunting him, quickly learning the Champions' powers that protected him and how long they took to recharge. Daruk's Protection could only shield him for so long before they broke through and could attack him without a shield. Urbosa's Fury became neutralized by the iron shackles around his wrists and ankles. Sure, he could use it to take them out, but it did just as much damage to him in return because his metal bonds caused the lightning to course through his own body. And of course, Revali's Gale was no help to him in a small room with a ceiling.

Mipha's Grace came as a blessing and a curse. It saved him the first time when a windcleaver had pierced his chest. When they were forced to move him and settled into a new hideout, they decided they would exact their revenge by taking his life, it saved him again. And again. And again. And again. And again. He had lost count of the number of times and number of ways they had ended his life, for him only to be brought back by the Zora's blessing. Blessing… now a tool of the enemy used to torture him.

The thing was, they knew. His captors, the Yiga, they knew everything about the Champions abilities and had seemingly caught on to his mission to travel to the spots he had already visited. They weren't gone as reports had said. Rather, they had been lying in wait; they had set a trap for him to come to them, and he had blindly walked right into it.

The one blessing in all of this was they didn't know that his companion was the Princess Zelda. They seemingly had no clue that she had survived for so many years, and his efforts to keep her identity concealed since the defeat of Calamity Ganon had ultimately paid off. Whether or not they had captured her, not knowing who they had prisoner, and kept her detained elsewhere in the compound was still unclear.

At first he hadn't let himself the freedom of distractions and he fought off any mind-alterations they tried to use on him. His protective instincts worried too much that even if he accidentally said her name, it would reveal her existence to the Yiga, so he kept his focus on the present and on the pain. After a while, however, he could no longer fight it. He gave in and allowed himself to get lost in hallucinations in order to escape the torture.

There were times he imagined himself as a hero clad in green, delving deep into a secluded temple to find a hidden treasure or rescue a friend. The enemy at the end was always too strong for him, and in the end, he perished in the fight.

There were times he envisioned what he knew from his own life, both one hundred years ago and from present day. These were painful as they tended to end in his death, never at the hands of a monster, but from a loved one. The king. His father. The Champions.

The best was when he was able to distance his mind from his surroundings entirely and imagine he was with her. No matter what pain his body was suffering through, he found it easiest to detach his mind when he was focused on her, his princess. How many times had he died in her arms? He'd lost count.

His defiance infuriated his tormentors, but it was his overconfidence that led them to step up their torture. In his last lucid moment of resistance, he dared them to do their worst, they accepted the challenge.

He felt his strength, his very life-force, leaving him as he was somehow poisoned or infected by the Yiga. He felt himself weakened so much that he could no longer tell the difference between waking or dreams, life or death. How they had achieved it, he did not know, but he no longer had the capacity to comprehend or care. He was paralyzed, trapped in only a fraction of the soldier he had once been. They kept him alive as a symbol of their victory. He was no longer a prisoner; he was their prize. Their trophy.

"Link?"

His princess. His eyes snapped open and she was there, gently placing her hand on his face.

He only managed to breathe out "...el...a…" as he looked at her with blurry vision. From the colors he could see, her long, golden blonde hair, her green eyes, the bright blue of her travel outfit she hadn't worn since they left the castle, it seemed to be her. She was there.

"Link, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

Again, he couldn't speak, so he nodded and made an attempt to rise. Before he made it to his feet, his strength left him and he fell hard onto the ground.

"Oh, Link," she said softly as she stepped over him, crouching down to straddle his torso. Leaning forward, she ran her hands up his chest up to his neck until they came to rest on his jawline. She bent down and her lips connected with his own. He could give her nothing in return, and while he had been craving any loving touch, her kiss was cold and unfeeling.

He opened his eyes to look upon her, but where Zelda had been, he now saw the red and white mask of a Yiga soldier. His slight movements of protest caused the Yiga to laugh.

"This is for Master Kohga and the Demon King," it said, plunging something sharp deep into his side with a sickening, squelching sound. Before losing consciousness, the last thing Link heard was, "Oh ho, this is going to be fun."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *whispers* There will be a Side Quest upload this week… see you Wednesday! *hides*


	14. SIDE QUEST 3 - Saving the Hero

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
SIDE QUEST 3 - Saving the Hero  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Holding Link's broken body on the field of Blachery Plain was the image Zelda had always thought would be the worst she would have to witness. In the bowels of Calamity Ganon, when she would tire and be at her lowest, he would fill her mind with a vision of the death of her hero over and over again. He had underestimated her though, because instead of causing her to stumble, it always made her exert more power to suppress him until her champion could return.

So to say watching the sword pierce his chest and the life leave his eyes nearly destroyed her was an understatement. Upon later reflection, she thought it was perhaps a blessing that the whole incident had happened so fast because it had put her in a state of shock, preventing her from making a wish on the Triforce that might have ended her own life.

"What about her?" one of them asked, pointing a curved sword in her direction.

"Leave her. Let her be a witness for the Yiga's rebirth," the one she assumed to be the leader replied. "Girl, you will tell all of Hyrule that Link, the last Champion of old, is dead. His body will never be found and his soul will never find rest."

With a sickening sound, the metal sword move through blood, and bone, and organs, and she screamed as his body fell hard on the desert sand.

He was surrounded by green light, and a voice that Zelda hadn't heard in a century spoke, _"It is my pleasure."_ Life filled him once more, and he groaned as he turned and opened his blue eyes.

"The information was accurate. It worked," the lead Yiga said as it grabbed the Sheikah Slate. "Take him."

He was grabbed up roughly by his collar, and before they began to disappear in a puffs of swirling red smoke, she heard his strangled voice speak what sounded like, "La-nay-ru."

And then, he was gone.

Within a matter of seconds, Gerudo guards were surrounding her on all sides, and she allowed herself to be led to back towards the town. It wasn't until she was safe in the room of the chieftain that she permitted herself to break down. Five minutes, that's all she could afford to give to her emotions, but she had to mourn if she was to be clear headed enough to get him back.

She walked down the stairs and into the throne room where several guards were gathered and listening to their leader. Upon seeing the new arrival, Riju stopped all conversation to greet her.

"Princess, we were just discussing an attack. Once our scout returns from their hideout, we will go after him. We will save Link. We owe him that much."

… … …

It took a couple of days that lasted an eternity, but the scout finally returned. Zelda was relieved to see it was Barta, for she was the Gerudo who had the closest friendship with Link. That meant this attack was personal to her as well.

"They knew I was there within seconds," she said. "They took him away, I know not where."

"Do they have another hideout?" Zelda asked. Remembering Link's last words, she added, "Could it be in the region of Lanayru?"

"We've long suspected that they have another lair, but we have never been able to find it," Barta replied. "Most likely it is somewhere here in the desert since most cannot teleport far with their limited magic." Zelda could feel her face fall in disappointment, but the Gerudo added, "Cheer up. I did manage to steal this from the villains."

She handed over a rectangle tablet. The Sheikah Slate. Though it hadn't helped her in much one hundred years ago, perhaps it was the key to finding him now.

"Princess," Riju began, "I swear that I would order every soldier under my command to find him if only I knew where to send them. As it is, I cannot let them wander aimlessly through the vast desert."

"I will find him," Zelda declared. "When I do, can I count on you to keep your word. Every soldier?"

Riju nodded. "If you bring proof of a location, I swear that I, we all, will help you get him back."

"Very well," Zelda said with a nod. "Proof you shall have."

She had a lot of confidence, but no real plan. Link did not have the time for her to travel the length of the entire desert. There had to be a faster way to locate him. Realizing that perhaps there had been whispers of a second hideout in the past, she excused herself and sought a private space in the training arena of the chieftain's sand seal.

"Urbosa?" she whispered. "I need you."

"I'm here, little bird. I'm always here," Urbosa said appearing in a green glow. "How can I help?"

"It's the Yiga. Do you know anything about them, like where they held up one hundred years ago?"

"I'm sorry," the chieftain said. "We pursued them, but they always managed to elude us."

Zelda let out a sigh and slumped onto the bed, dropping her head into her hands. "Urbosa, what do I do? They have him. I can't let them win. Not after everything he has done for… Hyrule."

"I know, little bird. Can the Sheikah Slate track him in some way?"

"No," she looked up and replied. "And I cannot visit the Shiekah tech labs to ask either Robbie or Purah. The towers connected to travel points in Hateno and Akkala are all offline."

"That's unfortunate," Urbosa said. "However, they are not the only Sheikah."

Zelda looked from the tablet with a renewed spark of light in her eyes. "You're absolutely right! Thank you, Urbosa!" She checked and was thrilled to see that the Dueling Peaks tower was still active, meaning Kakariko Village was within reach.

She said her final goodbyes, promising Riju she would return soon with the location of the hideout.

"We will be ready, princess," Riju said. "We will help you save the hero."

… … …

High above the village she appeared on the shrine platform, and upon getting her bearings, she put the slate on her side holster and began to run down the hill. She turned at the apple tree, thinking sadly that if Link had been there, perhaps they could have just launched themself off the cliff, sailing down with the paraglider to arrive at Impa's quicker. As it were, she instead used gravity to her advantage and increased her downhill speed. Unfortunately, she overestimated her ability to stop, for when she saw one of Dorian's little girls running in her direction, she was forced to dodge, causing her to tumble until she slid to a stop.

"I'm sorry, miss," the little girl cried out. "Father, come here. Hurry!"

"Princess, are you okay?" Dorian asked. "Where's Link?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She allowed him to check her for injuries, but he concluded there were only minor bruises. "They took him, Dorian," she managed to get out at last. "I need to see Impa."

"They?" he asked, but did not press. "Come on. Let me help you."

He escorted her to the home of the Sheikah leader and stayed while she explained the situation to the village's matriarch. Impa listened as Zelda explained everything that had happened since she and Link left Kakariko.

"As far as using the Sheikah Slate to track someone, I cannot give you much help," Impa said. "That's more Purah's specialty. I'm sorry to say I do not know much about the Yiga either. The faction split from us thousands of years ago. I may be old, but that is long before my time."

Her joke, meant to help the princess laugh, only brought tears to Zelda's eyes. "So then, you're saying there is no hope?"

"Princess, Lady Impa," Dorian interjected. "I may be able to help." He turned to the matriarch and with downcast eyes, began to pour out his soul. "Lady Impa, I understand that what I'm about to tell you means that I will likely be exiled, but I am pleading with you to take pity on my daughters. Care for them and allow them to live with their mother's people."

"Go on, Dorian," she said simply.

With a heavy sigh, he confessed to having been a member of the Yiga. While spying for them, he had fallen in love and decided to change. His departure and happiness outraged them, and in retaliation, they killed his beloved wife. To keep his daughters safe, he was forced to spy for them once more. "I'm why they knew about Link's return. I confessed all of this him when they stole Paya's precious heirloom. He kept my secret, and I have been a faithful servant ever since."

It made Zelda's heart soar to hear of Link's forgiving heart. She knew from their earlier visit that he cared about those little girls, and the thought of his doting on them brought her feelings of both joy and regret.

"Dorian, this betrayal is serious," Impa said finally.

"I know, Lady Impa," he said. "I ask that you let me help before passing judgement on me."

She studied him silently. At last, she broke her silence and asked, "What can you tell us?"

"I know the locations of their other hideouts."

… … …

Zelda found the Claree Collection clothing to be the most comfortable thing she had worn and the added stealth benefit was precisely what she needed for this nighttime reconnaissance mission. The outfit was rather pricey, but Link had given her a few gems that she was able to trade to acquired the set.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Dorian from behind the mask.

"I owe him," the Sheikah replied simply. "He gave me back my life."

She nodded, and with a couple of taps, she had pulled up their destination. With the warmth of a spicy elixir in their bellies, the blue light transported them to the eastern mountains that towered high above the Gerudo Desert.

"Wow," Dorian said. "That beats traveling with the Yiga magic."

They climbed down as fast as they safely could. After about an hour, they had neared South Lomei Labyrinth enough to begin looking for proof. The red and black of the Yiga uniforms stood out against the sand as they patrolled the perimeter of their hideout.

"This is it," she whispered. "I can feel it; I know he's in there."

She captured a few images to take back to the Gerudos as proof, then handed it over to Dorian so that he could make notes about weapons caches, booby traps, and the most likely location where they would keep the hero. She thanked him, and taking back the tablet, began pulling up the map to return him home.

"I would like to see this through, Princess," he said. "If you will have me."

"I appreciate all you have done, Dorian," she said. "But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Your daughters need you."

He bowed in agreement, and they returned to Impa's.

Zelda stepped forward and pulled down her mask. "Lady Impa, we have gathered evidence. I believe Dorian's information to be valid, and vital to rescuing Link."

"Tell me, Princess, what would you do to a traitor?" Impa asked. "If and when you reclaim your throne, difficult decisions like this will be yours to make."

"I-I," she stumbled. She thought of Link, and wondered what position he would take. "Dorian had every opportunity to turn me over to the Yiga while we surveilled their hideout. Additionally, he has known about me being back for quite some time, yet the Yiga seemed to have no idea of who I was when they attacked Link in the desert." She took a breath and looked the man in the eyes. "He is one of your people, so while the final decision about his fate is not mine to make, I would recommend that you take all of this into account."

Impa looked at her for a moment before lightly smacking her leg. "Spoken like a true leader," she said. "Dorian, you have been shown mercy by the hero who had every right to exact vengeance upon you for putting his life and mission in danger. In addition, Princess Zelda has provided testimony to your character. Changing one's ways can be a battle for the soul, and you have struggled alone to face this. My decision is to exonerate you for your past wrongdoing, but with one caveat: if you ever withhold information that puts another in harm's way again, we will put you to death without trial or testimony."

"I understand," he said. "I thank you, Lady Impa, for your fair judgement. Princess Zelda," he began, turning to face her and dropping to one knee. "My life is yours. If you have need of me, I am at your humble servant."

"Thank you, Dorian," she said. "The best thing you could do for me is be a kind and loving father to your little girls. I wish I had had more time with my own father without duty getting in the way."

"Is there anything else we can provide you for your mission?" Impa asked.

Zelda turned and nervously asked, "Impa, is there anything of significance in Lanayru?"

"It's home to the Zora's, but of course you would know that. I cannot think of anything else. Why do you ask?"

"Something Link said…" The Zoras. Mipha. Of course. Once, she and Link had been... "Never mind. We will have to move fast on this. If the worst happens, you all need to be ready for them to retaliate."

"Don't worry about us. You just make sure to come back safely," Impa replied. "Link would not forgive himself if you gave your life in an attempt to save his."

"I'll be careful," she replied. With a deep breath, she selected the shrine outside of Gerudo Town. The blue light swirled around her, taking her back to the desert. The plan was in motion.

… … …

Just over a week after Link had been taken, the attack came at dawn. The first wave came with a pair of Moldugas slamming into the outer walls beside the Eastern Barrens. Before the Yiga could deal with their outer defenses, the second wave sent Guardian stalkers down from the surrounding cliffs to penetrate the labyrinth. Finally, Gerudo warriors on sand seals rode in through the Champion's Gate and began their ground assault. The Yiga didn't know what hit them until it was too late.

But the assault on the labyrinth hideout was nothing more than a distraction. In all of the chaos, no one was watching the shrine in the center, so there was no one to witness a blue swirling light depositing a Gerudo soldier and a figure clad in shadow. Quickly turning looking around, she turned away from the ladder and pointed to the two light pillars. Pointing, the Gerudo gave the Sheikah dressed warrior a boost, and she quickly scaled the first and largest ledge. After helping the Gerudo up, they both scaled the second ledge. Absolutely nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

In the empty alcove, the hero's arms were chained above his head. His Hylian tunic had been ripped to shreds and his exposed torso battered and bruised. His face too looked as though he had been thoroughly beaten within an inch of his life. She was almost afraid to go near him, but he was her aim.

"Link," she whispered. No response. She looked at the manacles that had him chained to the wall. The strange angle with which his arms were set made her feel queasy. She realize too that upon closer inspection his trousers were originally the khaki ones he normally wore. From far away they looked much darker, and they were, but it was likely because of dried blood and other bodily fluids. The scent that reeked off of him was overwhelming, causing her to be grateful for the mask covering her nose and mouth. "Link," she said again more forcefully this time.

He stirred slightly, and upon seeing her, gave an indifferent look and closed his eyes once more. "Do your worst."

What had they done to him? She tugged slightly at the chains, careful not to cause him more pain. "Link, do you know where the key is?"

"Just kill me," he replied and spit out some blood. "Do it. Clearly you've run out of ideas."

"Link, snap out of it," she said, running her hand over his hair. It was matted to his head with some slick substance that was mixed with blood.

His eyes opened a little more this time. "Z..." he began, but stopped as though it pained him to say the name. "You aren't her."

"Link, I am," she pleaded. "I'm Zelda. Your Zelda. Look, I have the Sheikah Slate."

"So did they." She was about to protest again when he added, "If you are her, you would know how to use the slate to locate the Master Sword."

"Princess, don't," Barta said. "We don't know when one of them might show up. You should get him out of here."

"Let me at least try," she replied as she tried to remember how to change the sensor target. "I think he'll need it." The slate let off a loud pinging noise, letting her know the sword was nearby. Not too far away, she found an assortment of chests, and after a quick trial and error session, she located not only his sword but also his pack with all of his gear.

She headed back and found a Yiga Blademaster ready to strike her Gerudo companion. Barta dodged, but ended up cornered. The Yiga raised his arms to deal a blow, but it never came. In fact, he stopped moving altogether.

Zelda ran out and grabbed the key from the waistband of the Yiga.

"What happened?" Berta asked, poking at the frozen man.

"Stasis rune. It won't last long though," Zelda replied as she unlocked the shackles that held Link's arms. He crumpled into a heap. "Link, we have to go."

He gave no response. The only noise was the sickening sound of tearing flesh as Barta's scimitar slid through the frozen Yiga.

"You should get him out of here, Princess," Barta said in response to Zelda's objections.

She looked from the Yiga to the broken hero in her arms. "Wait," she said. "If they surrender, can you give them a choice at least. I met a former member who changed."

"You have much to learn about command," Barta said in response. "That is not the way of war." The blademaster became unfrozen and cried out at the wound she had inflicted upon him in stasis. "Once we have them, I will do what I can to get them to change their ways," she finally agreed. "Now, go."

Zelda nodded, and balancing Link, his sword, and his pack, she managed to open the Sheikah Slate to send them to the one location they currently had access to that would be safe enough to give them shelter. "Hold on, Link," she begged him as the blue light swirled around them.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah… these two chapters are why I had to up the rating to mature. Better safe than sorry. See you Sunday!


	15. Before the Dark Sets In

PREVIOUSLY: Once Link and Zelda completed the memory which meant a fresh start in their past relationship, they were attacked by the Yiga. Link was taken prisoner and submitted to torture for revenge for his actions against them and Calamity Ganon. Zelda took charge, and with the help of the Sheikah and Gerudo, she rescued Link.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 8 "A Premonition" / Photo 5.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 11: Before the Dark Sets In  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He awoke to the feel of a warm cloth gently wiping his face. His eyes slowly opened, and through blurred vision, he found her. She could have no name, even in his thoughts, for if the Yiga knew she existed, they would hunt her down. Her anonymity had protected her once, and as long as they were oblivious, he would keep up the ruse until his death. Or final death as it were since they kept dealing a fatal blow to him when they knew he could be revived with a fairy or Mipha's Grace.

She made no notice of his waking. With soft, rhythmic motions, she continued on with her work, and so he fell asleep again.

His dreams and nightmares had become so intertwined that he found no reprieve from the constant torment. Their torture had been more than just physical pain inflicted on him; they had incorporated pleasure to make the suffering all the worse. It started with gentle touches, moments of feeling safe, glimpses of freedom, but when it escalated to the mental manipulation and time distortion, he shut down and lost his faith in ever being able to obtain his freedom. After a while, he wasn't sure he wanted to, the wounds they dealt seemed too deep to heal.

He opened his eyes and found a leaf staring back at him. Or was it a tree? He had to blink a few times. A Korok? The Yiga hadn't done this before.

"Yahaha!" it said, jumping off his stomach to the ground. He heard a jingling noise as it scurried off and out of sight. "Mr. Hero is awake!"

He looked at his wrists to find his shackles were gone, and in their place, bandages were wrapped around the skin that had become painfully raw and blistered from the exposed metal cutting into it.

He could not bring himself to sit up in the bed. Everything hurt. So when a crunching of leaves alerted him to someone entering, he could only wait.

"Link?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

He did not respond. The setting might be different, the Korok was a new addition, but he had been through several versions of her caring for him or seducing him before executing him in a variety of ways. It had been their sickest form of torture and possibly their most effective.

She neared and raised her hand to him, causing a shiver to ripple through his body as he turned away. When there was no contact, he turned back to see her hand hovering not far from him, but her once outstretched fingers now clutched against her chest.

"My… sword?" he asked, his voice still raspy from the last torture session where he'd screamed for hours on end.

"We have it," she said. "I'm not sure you'll be able to hold it right now."

"Need it," he replied. It was half true. If his understanding of past heroes was correct, the purity of the goddess blessed sword should break through any curse or dark poison that was on him. The second reason was purely a test. Evil could not touch the blade. If she really was just another Yiga trick, he'd know soon enough.

She stared at him, clearly wanting to say something, but she gave in and walked off. In a few moments she returned with the sword in her arms. Very gently, she lifted his right hand and placed it on the Master Sword's grip.

He knew then that she was his princess, not some Yiga illusion. Somehow he was back with her, and better still, he had his sword. With his limited strength, he tightly gripped and pulled. As it moved and he started feeling power return. He would soon be at his strongest once again, and he would see that they paid for what they did to him.

Suddenly, a volt of electricity far worse than any he had received from the Thunderblight Ganon coarsed through him, causing him to drop his hold on the Master Sword.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He could only slightly shake his head, but internally, he was devastated. There was no denying it was the darkness sealing sword, but it was suddenly rejecting him. Had they succeeded in scarring his body and soul so effectively that he was no longer worthy to even touch it?

She extended her hand towards him, and suddenly a flash of memory transported his mind back to one of the torture sessions he had endured. Without thinking and using great speed, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He could feel the bones, the muscles, the tendons - all so fragile in his hands. When she cried out, he blinked, and released her as he realized what he had done.

"I didn't mean to... I'm so…"

"It's fine," she said as she rubbed her hand over the injured wrist. "I'll let you get some more rest."

He wanted to ask her to stay, and then he wanted to call out for her to come back, but he couldn't find the strength. Although he was now completely certain that he had somehow been freed from the Yiga's grasp, he knew their hold over him was not gone. He was afraid of her, no, afraid of himself. What he had just done to her was bad enough, but if he had been at his full capabilities and strength, he could have broken her arm. Or worse. Without knowing it, the Yiga had perhaps ruined his relationship with her before it had really had a chance to begin.

Sleep took him once more, and by the time he woke again, night had fallen. This time, he lifted the cover and found he was still wearing the filth soaked pants he'd been wearing during his capture. Quickly locating his pack, he discarded his pants and undergarments and exchanged them for a fresh pair of each. It took some time though for he was still very weak.

Now with clean clothes, he searched for something, food or potion, to increase his strength. With few choices, he tried eating something bland in the hopes it would help, but it only stayed in his stomach for a few seconds before coming back up.

"Sorry," he said to the Korok Pepp as he sank back onto the bed and dropped his head in his hands.

What was wrong with him? To his knowledge, the only times he had ever felt so weak were when his life was drained as a test by the Master Sword and later when he used the One-Hit Obliterator. He was exhausted just by putting on clothing. How could one so frail be expected to protect the future queen?

Zelda.

He sprung from the bed, and left the little room to emerge outside in the cool night air. Not immediately seeing the princess, he climbed a little ways up to the platform so he could speak to the Great Deku Tree.

"I'm happy to see you up and about," the tree said in his calming voice. "You gave us all quite a scare when Princess Zelda brought you here at death's door."

"I've been worse," he tried to joke, but had to hold back from retching again. Once his spasms had stopped, he rubbed his hand over his face, and asked, "Do you know where the princess is?"

"Yes, she left a short time ago for Gerudo Town. She asked me to tell you that she would return before sunrise."

He looked up confused. "Why would she go back there?"

"You do not know?" the tree marveled. "She teamed up with the Gerudo chieftain and led an offensive attack to rescue you. The Yiga had no idea what hit them."

"She did that?"

"She's something extraordinary," he said in response. "You've been out of it for days since she brought you here. She wouldn't leave until she knew you would pull through."

He had to ignore the nagging voice reminding him it was his responsibility to protect her, not the other way around. "You have watched over the sword for many years," Link began. "Do you know what is wrong with me? I thought touching the sword would heal any evil, but it's not working. It's rejecting me."

"I cannot say what the Yiga have done to you, dear boy. Their entanglement with evil has befuddled even their own Sheikah cousins. However, you and the princess have proven you can face any obstacles and succeed. As long as you do it together, you will make it."

He nodded to the tree and headed back inside to clean up his mess. Feeling his energy nearing depletion, he laid down again to try to recover.

… … …

The next time he woke up, it was to a sweet aroma filling the air. He turned over to see Zelda sitting on the ledge parallel to his bed. She was longer in her simple Hylian garb, but instead, she was wearing her blue travel outfit they had retrieved from the castle. Beside her sat a small parcel with the distinctive Gerudo print.

A weight was lifted when he saw her. "You came back."

"Of course I… how are you feeling?"

He blinked slowly as he fought the urge to sleep again. "I once took a tumble down the Cliffs of Ruvara," he replied. "I'd rather be doing that." Though he was attempting a joke, he could see Zelda was not amused. "I'm… I'm not okay."

She shifted slightly as though she were about to move towards him, but something stopped her. Unconsciously, she touched her wrist and looked away.

Seeing her shrink away from him, he felt something break through the pain and weakness: remorse. "I'm so sorry about before. Did I injure you?"

"The Gerudos patched me up. It doesn't hurt anymore." He was about to say something in response, but she moved on by holding up the item beside her. "Ashai sent this for you. It's Creamy Heart Soup."

He looked at it, and whatever he was thinking must have clearly been on his face because instead of handing it over, she put it back at her side. "I appreciate it," he said. "While you were away I tried to eat something and, well, I couldn't keep it down."

She studied him, considering just what to ask. "Have you ever felt like this before?"

"No," he whispered. "Weakened, yes, but they were temporary effects of very powerful weapons. Nothing has ever lasted this long."

"Okay," she replied, once again pulling back after moving closer to him again. Goddess, she was terrified of him. "If not food, what else do you do to heal yourself when you are injured?"

"Fairy-"

"I tried that."

"Elixir-"

"That too."

"And we already tried the sword." He thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "What about the hot springs?"

She gave a small smile. "I think that's a great idea."

… … …

A great idea it may have been, and while it did have the temporary effect of replenishing his strength, the second he left the healing waters, his strength left him once more. He tried it again and again with the same results every time. He even tried pulling the sword from its scabbard, but he was only met with a shock. Annoyed, he splashed back down in the water

"Leave me," he said finally as he watched the nearby Guardian tromp by. "I'm going to live here and become a swamp creature." His second attempt at dark humor was not well-received by his very worried princess.

"You are not going to live in the water, Link," she replied tersely. Suddenly a sad look came over her. "Why did you say Lanayru?"

"Just now? I don't remember-"

"No, I mean back when we were attacked at Kara Kara Bazaar. You were… revived, and you said 'Lanayru' before they took you," she explained. "I didn't know why you wanted me to go there."

He looked at her confused and searched his thoughts, but everything about that day brought him pain and made him feel queasy.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure."

She slipped out of her boots, and after quickly rolling up her pant legs, she sat at the edge of a rock and dipped her legs into the bubbling water. "You don't have to keep apologizing for everything," she said finally. "You are not a burden to me, and you haven't done anything wrong."

"I just feel so useless," he said, staring at his shaking hands. "I'm not used to being completely dependent on someone else."

"I know exactly how that feels," she said. "We will get your strength back. There's something we're missing."

For a while they sat in silence, with only the sounds of the churning hot springs and the whirring mechanical noise occupying the space.

"I hesitate to mention this," he said, interrupting the peaceful tranquility, "but the next memory for the mission is in this area."

"I don't know," she sighed. "After the last time, what if they… where is it?"

"On a crest of the volcano that overlooks the Woodland Tower."

"Can you even make that trek? You barely had the energy to ride Epona up here."

"I can do it," he snapped. He hadn't meant to be so short with her, but his frustration over his condition was growing with every failure and sign of weakness. She was right though. There was no way he could make it up to the cliff on his own or even with her assistance.

She stood and walked a little away, but turned suddenly as though a brilliant thought had struck her. "Hey, Link. Have you ever tried riding on a Guardian?"

… … …

After an incredibly surreal experience riding the mechanical monster, they located the overlook with the memory. There was some hesitation to surrender to the golden light, but both felt a little safer because of the presence of the Guardian. In silence, they stepped into the ring and were transported to their past.

The memory began near Helmheld Bridge, where a pair of figures in blue walked awkwardly together in uncomfortable silence. It wasn't that they were unhappy to be around one another, but more struggling to find something to talk about.

 _"When did you last visit to the Spring of Power?"_ the past Link asked.

 _"A couple of years ago,"_ she replied matter-of-factly. _"I have made other attempts, but something always took priority and pulled my attention away."_

They walked in silence again until they reached Rauru Settlement where a few of the townspeople came out to greet their princess. Link was at the ready to defend her when he too was surrounded by a group of energetic children begging him to show off the darkness sealing sword.

He knelt down to them and kindly explained, _"I wish I could, young ones, but this sword is magic. I can only pull it to defend Hyrule."_

They were disappointed but still thrilled to see the Hylian Champion and the Princess of Hyrule. With large, animated waves, the villagers saw them off.

"So many farms and hamlets were destroyed in the Calamity," Zelda said in a sad whisper. "I hope they made it."

Link didn't mention the conversation he'd had with the man at the Akkala Ruins. If these people hadn't run to Hateno, they likely met with a terrible fate.

Not long after, they were at Woodland Stable.

 _"I don't know, Link,"_ Zelda said nervously as he was requesting a pair of horses for them. He didn't reply, only waited for an explanation. _"I haven't been on him since he threw me at the Ancient Columns."_

He was about to respond when a thundering noise approaching. Ever the soldier, he told her to get inside and then headed for the road to find a squad on horseback approaching. Upon seeing Link's bright blue tunic, they halted without him having to lift a finger.

 _"What's going on?"_ he asked the men.

 _"We're under attack, sir,"_ the leader said. _"Monsters have launched an attack from the mountain. We've been sent to make sure they don't make it down to the villages. We… your father's garrison could sure use your help up there."_

 _"Oh, I...um…"_ he looked back to the stable. _"I can't. I'm already on duty."_

 _"Yes, of course. The princess. Be safe out there."_ The soldiers made a clicking noise with their tongues to urge their horses on.

Link watched them ride off before heading into the stable to retrieve the princess and continue their trip. The problem was, she was nowhere to be found.

 _"Horse dung. I thought we were past this."_ He walked up to the owner and asked, _"Did you see which way the princess went?"_

He received a thumb that pointed in the direction of the road that led to the military training camp and up the mountain. With another curse he took off. It was only a short ways to the fork in the road where he completely lost track of which way she went. He pretty decent tracking skills, but with all of the recent activity on the road, he had no idea which prints was coming and going.

Suddenly, everything went dark, and a voice filled the air. **_"You can only ignore me for so long. As you grow stronger, so to do I. As you learn new skills, I too advance."_**

It was the same voice that had spoken to Link after the combat trials.

 _"I'm not getting into another argument with a disembodied voice,"_ he yelled out as he pulled his sword. _"Reveal yourself and I will gladly take you on."_

 ** _"As you wish,"_** it replied ominously. **_"I'll be seeing you soon."_**

Light returned, and he heard footsteps on the road ahead.

 _"Link?"_

 _"Princess,"_ he said with a relieved sigh as he sheathed the Master Sword.

 _"I asked you to call me Zelda,"_ she replied. _"I found where the attack is happening. They really could use your help."_

 _"You are my duty, not them. We should stick to the plan and go to Akkala."_

 _"I disagree,"_ she protested. _"If I am your duty, then they are mine since they are my people. Besides, if you don't help, you'll be thinking about it all the way. I don't want my appointed knight distracted on the road."_

 _"Okay, fine, Princess. But you have to do exactly what I say."_

 _"Yes, Sir Link."_

His ears turned pink as he began giving her instructions.

There was a quick flash and they were on the mountain. Link had his sword in hand and was taking on the mighty horde. They seemed to be trying to trap him up the mountain, but they were doing exactly what he wanted. He was leading them away from the soldiers, and he had the high ground. It was a slaughter on their side and he, he only had a slice on one arm.

When the fighting was done, Zelda was there, checking over the cut on his arm while paying little to no mind to the corpses littering the mountain. After a light scolding about him being reckless and some words about the large number monsters being a warning of Calamity Ganon's return, the pair headed down the mountain.

 _"Sir Link!"_ called a young trainee who was exhausted from running uphill. As he caught his breath, he looked around in awe, saying under his breath, _"Whoa, he did this all by himself?"_ He shook his head and remembering his task, nearly yelled, _"Sir Link, you have to come quick! Your father-"_

 _"Where?"_

No sooner had the boy pointed out the direction than Link took off. He skidded to a stop, turning to wait for Zelda.

 _"I'll be fine,"_ she urged. _"You should go."_

He hesitated and turned to the trainee. _"Do you want some Mighty Bananas, soldier?"_

The boy looked confused and a little disgusted. _"No, sir. I actually don't like them-"_

 _"Good,"_ Link interrupted. _"Do not leave her side."_ And with that, he ran off.

A little ways down, he found a group of soldiers gathered around. Before he reached them, one turned around, and upon seeing Link, turned to his neighbor and whispered something. One by one, the soldiers turned, all of them with devastated looks on their faces.

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"He just…" "He's…"_ They tried to answer, but each choked on their words.

 _"WHERE IS MY FATHER?!"_

Hearing the normally docile and unemotional Link lose all composure made the already tense soldiers all the more unnerved.

One finally stepped forward. _"He's here, Sir Link."_

The men parted, revealing his father's lifeless body skewered through the chest with a Savage Lynel Spear.

 _"Sir… Father? Dad!"_ He ran forward and pulled out the spear. _"Somebody help him. Where's the healer?"_

The soldiers shuffled uncomfortably.

"Zelda," the present Link spoke for the first time, startling both of them. "I don't think I can…"

She moved closer to him, but didn't touch him. He couldn't blame her. She had mostly kept her distance since he grabbed her wrist, and likewise, he had pulled away, afraid that he would cause her more injury.

"You can, Link," she said. "If I could have kept all of this from you… Whatever this mission is, we are supposed to see this. You are meant to remember."

He could feel her presence beside him. It was the closest they had been, but he was still afraid of himself and what he might do. As he watched his past self frantically searching for some way to save his father, he stretched out a finger to make a small connection with hers. She only flinched upon first contact but stayed. He did not have any reaction. It was a small step, but nonetheless a significant one.

Looking back to the memory around them, they saw that the past Zelda had caught up to Link. She gasped, but maintained royal decorum and kept her distance.

Link had found a fairy in his bag, but before he released it, another soldier spoke up. _"Sir, are you sure about this? We didn't see it happen, so we aren't sure how long he's been gone."_

 _"He's your leader,"_ he argued, then looking back to the body added, _"He's my father. Wouldn't you try anything?"_

The soldier nodded, and Link opened his hands to release the fairy. It started to head towards the cut on his arm, but he pushed it away, directing it towards his father. There was a brief hesitation as it fluttered over the body. After a few seconds, the ball of light let out a musical twinkle as it fluttered up into the air.

 _"No,"_ Link whispered. His face fell, giving a rare display of emotion. None of the bystanders, least of all the princess, knew how to respond, so all stood in uncomfortable silence.

All of the sudden, a fairy returned. They only caught a brief glimpse of it, but it was clear that the dark light was not the same as the fairy that he just flown off. Perhaps it was a friend or a stronger being, but regardless, it worked. The creature collided with the body and seconds later, they all heard a gasp coming from what had once been a lifeless corpse.

 _"Impossible,"_ someone muttered.

Link was at a loss for words. It was the second-in-command who finally had the presence of mind to yell out, _"Someone get the healers up here. Now!"_

The memory jumped ahead to Link watching as his father was loaded on a stretcher and carried down the mountain.

 _"They're taking him to the castle, but they think he'll make a full recovery,"_ Link said walking over to Zelda, who had been sitting a little ways away from all of the action. _"I apologize for the delay. We should head on to the springs if we want to make it before the dark sets in."_

 _"I don't think…"_ she began, but changed course. _"Actually, I would like to head back home. The spring isn't going anywhere, and I'm pretty tired from all of today's excitement."_

He nodded, almost looking relieved, grateful. The memory began to fade as the pair made their way down the mountain and back towards Hyrule Castle.

The memory concluded, Link was on high alert the second. This was the first time they had visited a memory since the attack. He longed for them to show their masked faces so he could exact revenge. His hand connected with the sword as he readied himself, but it shocked him once more, rejecting him. When it seemed everything was safe, he checked the ringing on the Sheikah Slate.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. You found his record in the Forgotten Temple, which explains the way to remove the Triforce is by visiting the three springs around Hyrule.**

 **** Memories revisited: 9/19 ****

In all of the recent chaos, he had forgotten their secondary mission. "We still need to visit the three springs," he said, handing the Sheikah Slate back to her. For a second, their fingers touched again, sending a spark through him.

"You thought that all might be a test. Should we wait a little bit more until we've exhausted every resource to restore your health?"

"You are in charge," he replied. "Whatever you think is best."

She seemed a little hurt by his indifferent approach to their mission. "I'd like to think we are in this together," she said.

"I just mean, I trust you," he explained. "Anyone who can lead Gerudo warriors into battle is certainly a force to be reckoned with."

She blushed slightly. "You heard about that?"

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere," he said with a wink. Everything suddenly became shaky, and he felt himself sinking to his knees as he became weak and dizzy. All of his senses went numb; sound was the first to return as he noticed a loud ringing in his ears. And then, another sound broke through.

"Link? Can you hear me?"

Her voice, the one that woke him from the slumber of resurrection, was the sweetest thing in the world to him. When his sense of feeling returned, it was emptiness he felt instead of pain. For the first time since suffering abuse at the hand of the Yiga, he craved touch, her touch, and yet he feared it all at once.

"This was too much, wasn't it?" she asked as she knelt beside him, so close. In an oddly human display, the Guardian Stalker that had carried them up to the site also leaned in.

"No," he said, shooing the machine away. "Maybe. But that's all I've ever known: back then and since awakening in the shrine. Pressing on, no matter how tired I get."

She leaned in, and he instinctively closed his eyes. Her breath was warm as she leaned, almost a little seductively, and whispered in his ear, "It's time we change that and prioritize your needs for a change."

By the time he opened his eyes, she was already a few steps away, fully engrossed in the Sheikah Slate. For the first time since his ordeal, he found himself looking at her not with fear and apprehension, but with calm and a little arousal. Maybe, just maybe, the Great Deku Tree was right. They were going to be okay after all.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not typically enjoy coming up with chapter titles for my original novels, yet for this, I'm finding it rather fun.

For those who are faithfully following this story week-to-week, I do not want to update the summary and/or characters for fear it might spoil where we are headed. I'll fix it all once it's complete. :)


	16. Do You Ever Think About… After?

PREVIOUSLY: Link, having been saved from the Yiga's torture, is dealing with health issues and post-trauma. As the present pair try to heal him back to full strength, they continue their mission and visit the memory on Death Mountain. After fighting the horde of monsters, Link witnesses his past self hearing of the death of his father and his desperation to restore him to life.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 9 "Silent Princess" / Photo 6. Also, there are references to the "From the Ground Up" side quest.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 12: Do You Ever Think About… After?  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hi, friends!"

Zelda giggled at Bolson's sing-song greeting, and it made Link's heart feel light to hear her sound happy.

The week had been tough for them. Although they hadn't solved his health issues, they had made a little progress on their relationship and light flirtations resumed between them. However, it all took a backwards turn when he had a trauma relapse in the middle of the night. They were camped out in the Applean Forest, when Link thought he awoke to a Yiga Blademaster standing over him. Without a second thought, he had grabbed a Royal Claymore, and in one fell swoop, he took down the enemy. The problem was, it had been a tree, not an enemy. What distressed him more than anything was the thought that she could have been the one standing there instead. Not wanting to find out, from that night on, he refused to sleep near his weapons, which meant, he had not slept in days.

They had two options left to exhaust to try to find a cure for him: search the castle for research and visit the final Champion who also had extraordinary healing abilities. He left the decision to Zelda since, because of his instability, she currently bore the majority of the burden. Even so, she still consulted his advice, and together, they chose the to go in order of the next two memories they needed to visit anyway.

Choosing the castle had the added bonus of seeing not only Bolson and Karson again, but also being reunited with Hudson, his wife, and a few of the citizens who Link had recruited to help build Tarrey Town. Even though the Hylians had not agreed to a new monarchy, it was uplifting to see it was all hands on deck to undertake this national healing project.

"Everything looks wonderful so far, Bolson," Zelda said looking around at some of the newly rebuilt homes and stores. "Is there anything you require? Rupees, supplies… anything?"

"I could use some more workers," Bolson lamented. "But given my company's strict hiring rule and the added intimidation factor of your friends out there, recruiting is rather difficult."

Link, who had been mostly silent so far, looked to the still unfinished entrance where he saw a Guardian Stalker peeking in. The last time they had been here, he had commanded a few of them to patrol the parameter so that they could secure the building project and keep the castle protected.

"I have an idea," Link spoke up.

… … …

After nearly an hour of trial and error, Link and Bolson had trained the newly named "Guardson" to clear out and sort usable pieces from ruined buildings and its brother "Stalkson" to use its deadly laser to cut new wooden beams and blocks. The fact that the machines could work through the night without needing rest was thrilling to Bolson, who said this meant they would soon be able to move on to the castle repairs.

Link turned to see what Zelda thought of this, but was taken aback to see that she was nowhere to be found. With a little searching, he was given guidance.

"The princess said to tell you she was headed up to the castle," Rhondson told him as he came across her during his search. "She has the heart of a Gerudo; you are very lucky." He thanked her as he mounted his horse, and as he began to ride off, he could hear her call to him, "You should wear the Desert Voe armor I made for you. I know I love seeing my dear husband in his."

He only waved good-bye, pretending he didn't hear her relationship advice as Epona trotted along the cobblestones. Not wanting to think about Hudson wearing a spaulder, he focused his mind on where Zelda would have gone. If she were doing research, the library would be the most likely place to look, but something pulled him in the direction of her rooms.

His instincts were correct, and after locating her own horse in the ruined gardens, he found her sitting on her steps leading up to her room.

"I thought I'd find some research in my study, but I had forgotten that the staircase had been destroyed."

He looked at the room, and even as he offered, "I could take you up there if you'd like," he struggled to figure out exactly how he could.

She shrugged indifferently. Something was bothering her, but rather than ask, he sat on the step below her own and turned his body so that he could face her. It didn't take long before his instincts were proven correct.

"Remember the day we spent at the beach?"

He only nodded in response, assuming it was more than a simple question.

"We should go back. I want to go back…"

"We can," he replied. She didn't look at him, only staring off in the distance. "Zelda, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Link," she said softly. "I just became very overwhelmed all of the sudden, and I didn't want to burden you with it."

"What happened?"

She shrugged for a second time, but replied soon after. "I think seeing that the town was nearing completion made me feel a bit apprehensive because that means I'll have to take up residence here again, maybe become queen. I know it's what Hyrule needs, and it's what I'm supposed to do, but I'm still not sure it's what I want." She was quiet again. "I don't know if I am up to the task."

Link, suddenly and inexplicably, burst into laughter.

"I do not see how this is amusing!" she said with a huff. "And since when do you laugh this much?"

"It's not really that anything is funny," he said rubbing his eyes. "I just think it's ironic how we've ended up. You're the heir to the throne who isn't sure if you want to rule, and I'm a soldier who cannot use my sword." To illustrate his point, he tried grabbing the Master Sword, only to let go less than a second later when another painful shock coursed through him.

She looked away. "Is it too late…" she began, her voice breaking, but when she turned, she wasn't crying. She was trying to not laugh. "Is it too late for us to become swamp creatures?"

He gave her a half smile. "Not at all. I scouted a great location." He paused as they both regained their composure. "Zelda, you shouldn't feel at all anxious about the town. You are doing something incredible for these people. Some of them will finally have a home for the first time in generations."

"But what if… what if they reject me as their queen?"

"Then we live in the town as Link and Zelda and run a restaurant or store together," he replied, and with a wink, he added, "or there's always the hot springs."

"Very funny," she said.

"The point is, you'll be okay."

"We'll be okay."

"Right. We'll be okay. So, do you want to go up there?" he asked, pointing up to the tower. "Or is there something I can retrieve for you?"

She stood and brushed herself off. "Let's go together."

While Zelda searched the books in her bedroom, Link climbed up to the tower to see if there were any books or scrolls that survived the elements. Each was successful in finding a couple of surviving materials

"I'm not sure if the library is worth exploring again," Zelda said as they loaded their findings into their horses' saddlebags. "Maybe we should check the Royal Ancient Lab."

Link cleared his throat and looked off in the distance. "That might be a problem."

… … …

"Yes," Zelda said, surveying the ruins of the lab. "This is definitely a problem."

He had told her of the destruction, but they had agreed to head that direction since it was on their way to view the next memory.

"What a shame," she continued with a sigh of sadness. "This was my escape when I had to get away from the castle gossip."

With careful and precise movements, he gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing to give her a soft kiss. Though it was difficult for him, he managed to repress the emotions of fear and anger that were bubbling to the surface. His feelings for the princess were so strong that he longed to hold her again and give her comfort, but he still could not trust himself to take that step. As irritation began to rise up, he let go and took a step back so he could regain his composure.

She gave him some time alone, and once he had collected himself, they rode the short distance towards the location of the memory. Without another word spoken, they walked into the golden circle of light.

Link and Zelda were once again traveling the exact same route up the North Hyrule Plain, although this time, the past pair was leading their horses instead of riding.

"Is your arm nearly healed?" Zelda asked her knight. Link only gave a nod as he surveyed the area for any potential ambushes. The princess, however, did not seem too concerned and continued trying to start a conversation with him. "How is your father doing?"

"He's still recovering," Link replied, surprising her by continuing with, "Actually, he received a promotion, of sorts."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, but seeing his lack of emotion, her face dropped. "Is that not a good thing?"

"I think it is," he said. "It means he'll be out of the field, but…"

"But what?"

He straightened his tunic, and nervously responded, "Nothing, Princess." Seconds later, he added, "But I do thank you for your regard," and the past pair continued on in silence.

As his past self approached the Royal Ancient Lab, present day Link couldn't help but comment, "Ah, so this is what it looked like." For some reason he had expected it to be similar to the buildings in old Castle Town, but having visited the Sheikah labs in the present, he should have realized it would be a mess of gears and parts. He was a little surprised there was nothing left in present day ruins, but most likely Purah and Robbie had returned at some point to gather any surviving research and materials.

Inside, was just as messy: a jumbled disarray. "It's an organized mess!" he heard ringing in his ears as though he had been told this numerous times. He watched as the past Zelda ran up excitedly to one of the many researchers while his past self stood uncomfortably in the corner, suspiciously eyeing the Decayed Guardian at the opposite end of the room.

His attention wandered to a nearby book. He flipped through a couple of pages, and was startled when Zelda walked up, asking, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Princess," he replied, quickly moving away.

She made a soft gasp, and whispered, "Link, this is Purah's diary. She hates when people read it!"

"I… I didn't know."

She giggled and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

The pair ran out the door, grabbed their horses by their reigns, and led them quickly toward the field of Irch Plain. They came to rest below a large tree where they allowed the horses to graze. Zelda played around with the Sheikah Slate.

"I wish there was a way to categorize all of the flora and fauna of Hyrule," she said. "There would be so many uses, the healers-" Her eyes lit up as she turned to him. "Link, Purah was just telling me about a healing facility that was recently discovered. It has the ability to hold a wounded soldier in statis until their body is restored to… I'm boring you aren't I?"

Link blinked his eyes. "No, Princess. I just don't understand much about this technology stuff." Her excitement dropped somewhat, until he added, "But you can tell me about it."

"That's okay," she said, giving him a smile . "Do know much about healing?"

He shook his head.

"Hm… If I could find a Hyrule Herb, I could show you… ah-ha! There's one! Oh, and another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful, they're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things."

Link and Zelda watched as the memory played out he had seen before, with the past Zelda becoming excited at finding a rare Silent Princess flower. It reminded Link that he had found a few locations where he wanted to take her so she could see them growing freely in the wild. As he tried to work out a time to take her, his thoughts were snapped back to the scene when he heard the croak of a Hot-Footed Frog.

"We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness… you'd be a perfect candidate for the study! Go on!" she said, scooting forward on her knees. "Taste it!"

His past self made a disgusted noise and fell backward. The pair watched their past selves, Link with relief and Zelda with disappointment, as a the frog hopped over him and out of sight.

"Were you really going to make me eat it?" he asked his Zelda.

"No, I was trying to get you to laugh," she replied. "Although, I may have… found another later on and had it put in your soup."

He laughed. "It works well in elixirs, but not in food. So you were half right at least."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I've eaten worse, believe me."

The memory continued on beyond the previous ending. Both Link and Zelda were now laying on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

She made a humming sound and stared up at the clouds. "Link, do you ever think about… after?"

"After? After we go back to the lab? I'll probably get yelled at by Purah."

"You know what I mean. After the fight. If we…"

"I try not think about the future. My training warns against dwelling on the future as it distracts from the present."

"Liar. I've watched you fight, and every time, you predict your attacker's next move. You're always thinking ten steps ahead."

"Yes, Princess-"

"I thought I asked you to call me Zelda."

"Yes...Zelda... I think about after. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I suppose." Neither of them spoke, but Link turned to look at her, seeming to know that she had more to say. "Do you always talk about everything in military terms?"

"All my life, it's all I've known, Princ...er...Zelda."

She raised up on her elbows to get a better look at him. "You should talk more. Like with the frog just now. You could have just said no," she told him. "I want… I'd like to be your friend, if that's possible for us."

There was a pause, one that lasted quite some time. "It is." He sat silently for a while and added, "I don't really have any friends."

"You don't?" she asked, but it was more out of genuine surprise than inquisitiveness. "I'm sorry, I just thought the other soldiers, that you all were really close."

"They are," he explained, "but I spent so much of my younger life training and honing my skills as well as seeking the sword. Once I had it, they treated me different. They watched me, expected so much of me, I just… I don't know how to explain it."

"You shut down?"

"Yes, I just felt that at any moment I might say or do something wrong. If I stayed silent, if I hid my doubts, my insecurities, I wouldn't be a disappointment to... anyone."

"You mean your father?" she prompted. "What were you starting to say earlier about him?"

He looked at her, and something seemed to change. He sat up, and then, he opened up to her. "He just seems different now. Almost resentful."He began picking at random blades of grass. "I get the sense that he's angry with me for saving his life. For not letting him have a good death, a soldier's death."

"That...I cannot believe that to be true," she replied.

"I don't know what else it could be," he said, scratching his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be discussing this with you."

"We're friends now, right?" she pressed to which he gave her a nod. "Well, it's my understanding that this is what friends do. They listen, they open up to each other. They care when the other is upset."

He looked at her, and the pair's gaze lingered for quite some time. "Thank you," he said at last, breaking eye contact with her. In the distance, they could hear Purah yelling for them. "Should we head back?"

"I guess so."

After Link received a sound scolding from Purah, the whole time watching Zelda snickering in the background, they started walking home.

"You know, as much as I enjoy walking them everywhere, I was wondering if we should give horse riding another try."

She gave him a side-eye look. "You are welcome to ride, if you want. I just thought it would be more enjoyable to stretch our legs and enjoy this beautiful day!"

"Okay, sure," he said suspiciously. "If you are just nervous about getting back on him, I could give you some pointers."

"I've been riding horses since I was a little girl. I know what I'm doing," she snapped. Realizing herself, she came around and asked, "Like what?"

He thought for a second. "Your horse-"

"Storm."

"Yes, Storm, is nervous around you. You tried to mount him angry and he knew it. If you stroke him, it should put him at ease to know you are calm."

"Stroke?" she asked, her cheeks and ears turning bright red.

"Brush… soothe," he corrected, blushing slightly. He demonstrated by patting his own steed.

Present Link looked at his Zelda, who was also as crimson as her past self. "What?" she questioned. "I had no company but gossipy lady's maids until you came along. Excuse me if I was a bit repressed… er… sexually speaking."

He only smirked as the memory continued on. Back inside the walls of the castle, he escorted her up to the garden not far from the entrance to her rooms.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

He placed his arm across his chest and gave her a bow. "Yes, Princess," he said, and then, after looking around added with a small smile,"Zelda."

She smiled and bid him good night. He stayed put, watching her walk away and into her quarters, but having let his defense down, he did not see the patrol of royal guardsmen approaching him.

"Grab him," one of them said.

The present day Zelda grabbed his arm, and the fact that he didn't react would have been a positive step of his healing, except that both of them were caught up in what was happening that it went unnoticed. "Link, what is happening?" she asked as they watched his past self seized by scared knights.

He could only shake his head as they watched on.

The one who had spoken, seemingly the leader, leaned in and said to him, "I know you could fight back and take us all out. But just think about what that will mean to the rest of your family if you attack members of the guard in the middle of Hyrule Castle."

The look on Link's face shifted from confused to angry to uneasy, and he stopped struggling. "What is this about?"

His question was ignored, as the leader addressed the very nervous men clutching the Champion's arms. "He won't give us any problems. Escort him to the Lieutenant General."

"My father? Why?"

His question was ignored as they led him down into the Guard's Chambers. Despite their numbers and his status, the group was mostly unseen as they made their way to the ranking officers' quarters. Link was shoved roughly down into a wooden chair. While only their leader remained, his attention was on the man behind the desk.

After a long period of silence, his father said, "Report."

Link looked confused, but it was the man standing behind him who responded. "They had just come back from the lab. My man heard him say the princess's sacred name intimately in the garden. No titles, just her name, like she was a commoner. Anyone could have overheard."

"Is that true?" his father asked, still not looking at him.

"She asked me-"

His father slammed his hands down upon the desk. "Damn it, boy! We talked about this! You dare use the name of her royal highness in such a familiar way? She is the light and hope of this land, not some peasant girl you can seduce and discard."

"I'm not, but-"

"And what were you two doing at the Ancient Royal Lab? She was supposed to be training at the springs."

Link had no response. Hurt and confusion were in his eyes, but he tried to hide it from his father.

"Nothing? No response? Fine. Perhaps you need some time to think." He turned to the remaining guard and ordered. "Colonel Nack, take Link to the lock-up. Leave him down there for as long as it takes to set him right."

"Link, no," Zelda whispered as the soldier roughly grabbed his past self by the wrist. "Why?"

"I don't know," Link replied, slightly horrified as the memory was returning to him. "We can't change anything," he reminded her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Dad, please-"

"You will address me as 'Lieutenant General' or 'Sir,' soldier," his father scolded. Link seemed taken aback by this, and without a struggle, he surrendered to the colonel, who guided him out of the room as the memory concluded.

Neither Link nor Zelda could move. It was the update chime of the Sheikah Slate that broke the silence, startling both of them. With a nervous laugh, Zelda checked to see if there was anything new.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. You found his record in the Forgotten Temple, which explains the way to remove the Triforce is by visiting the three springs around Hyrule.**

 **** Memories revisited: 10/19 ****

"Nothing," Zelda said, sliding it back into its holster. "I didn't know any of this had happened to you, but it actually clarifies some things."

"Such as?"

"You disappeared after that day, and I didn't see you for a couple of weeks. There were rumors…"

"Rumors?" He was merely parroting her words, still in a bit of shock over what he had just seen.

She nodded. "When you returned, a lot of things were different."

"Returned from where?"

Zelda didn't answer. Her eyes were focused past him, on something behind him. Turning swiftly, he found not an enemy, but the green, glowing flames surrounding the petite Zora Champion.

"Zora's Domain," the sweet voice answered. "You came to visit me."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mipha's next!


	17. Mipha's Regret

PREVIOUSLY: Zelda began to question whether or not she should take her position as Queen of Hyrule, and Link still deals with the weakened effect after being tortured by the Yiga. She and Link took a trip to the ruins of the Tec/h Lab and visited the next memory. What should have been a happy reminiscence, turned very dark as Link was punished for doing as he is told. As the pair dealt with the shock of what they had just witnessed, Mipha appeared.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 10 "Mipha's Touch."

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 13: Mipha's Regret  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Link, I have been tasked with helping you remember two different periods in your past life," Mipha continued. "Both relate to your mission, and both are are of us." She paused, and added, "Before we start, I am aware that you were given access to my diary in your quest, but you should know that it was an incomplete record. In a moment of grief and sorrow, I lost myself and ripped some pages out at the Bank of Wishes. I may have been an adult by Zora standards, but I was very much a little girl when it came to dealing with love and heartbreak. I apologize if that has caused you any complications."

He walked forward and took the Zora by the hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I could not have defeated the Calamity without you."

She looked away shyly. "Even still, I would appreciate what you are about to see staying between the three of us. My brother and my people hold one image of me, and I wish to allow them to keep the illusion they have built."

Both Link and Zelda promised to respect her wishes, and with a wave of the Zora's hand, the scene around them disappeared once more and the memory began. In the middle of Zora's Domain, they found a young Link doing something that looked at first like he was simply fooling around, but it didn't take long for his older self to recognize that he was in the beginning stages of learning his signature spin attack. Loud voices suddenly carried out into the courtyard, causing the child to stop and turn his head to the direction of the inn.

 _"We've been here nearly two years,"_ a woman stated. _"When can we go home?"_

 _"I don't know, dear,"_ replied a male. _"Most of the records of the past have been lost. They are beginning to find giant mechanical weapons in other regions of Hyrule, so it's only a matter of time before my regiment locates the one said to be somewhere here in Lanayru."_

 _"What about our son? He should be in school by now. He needs a proper home and a proper education."_

There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered, but the boy continued to listen instead of resuming his games. Finally, the male answered, _"Sooner or later you are going to have to accept the fact that Link is never going to need formal schooling, at least, not the kind he can get in a classroom."_

 _"Link?"_ came a soft voice from beside him. He turned to find a nearly full-grown Zora with red coloring crouched down beside him. She looked exactly the same as the spirit of the Champion watching this play out with the present-day Link and Zelda. _"I didn't know you had returned to Zora's Domain. What are you doing out here?"_

 _"Hello, Princess Mipha,"_ he said, giving her a bow. It was awkwardly executed, but he clearly knew he must give the sign of respect. _"I wanted to jump on the waterbeds, but Mum and Dad started arguing so they sent me out."_

 _"Why are they fighting?"_

 _"They're always fighting,"_ he said with a sigh. _"Mum wants to leave. She hates living in the military camp. I don't mind it though, especially when I get to train with the Big Bad Bazz Brigade."_ Looking at Mipha, his brow turned quizzical. _"Why don't I ever seen you with us?"_

 _"I'm not allowed,"_ she replied. _"My father wants me learning our history and how to rule our people. I get private training though."_

He perked up suddenly, and asked, _"Do you have a special weapon?"_

 _"I do. I have a trident that was made specially for me when I was born,"_ she said, pulling it out to show him. _"It's called the Lightscale Trident."_ At seeing Link's face fall with disappointment, she furrowed her brow. _"Did I say something wrong?"_

 _"No, Princess. I am supposed to find a special weapon, but I don't know anything about it. The angel told me to speak to the leaders of every race in Hyrule, but I haven't been allowed to speak to the Zora king alone."_

 _"I can help you with that!"_ she exclaimed and giggled as his eyes lit up wide.

…

The memory jumped ahead slightly to find Link kneeling on the platform before a Zora who looked very similar to Prince Sidon, but he was even larger and instead of red coloring, he had a purple hue. Beside him stood Mipha, who despite trying to look serious, couldn't help but smile at the young boy.

 _"Rise. So this is the Hylian who has been teaching many of my younglings how to fight?"_ King Dorephan asked.

Link nodded and added, _"Most of the adults too."_

 _"You are not the most humble of Hylians,"_ the king said with a laugh. _"It's a trait I have never understood of your people. With lifespans so short, it would be a shame for your great deeds and actions to be forgotten to the haze of time. Perhaps that is why your people's secrets have been entrusted to the Zora: so we can keep them safe for our Hylian friends."_

 _"Your highness, can you tell me where I can find a special weapon?"_

 _"I do not know its location, but I know exactly what it is you seek. You are searching for a sacred blade known as The Sword that Seals the Darkness. Only a Hylian can wield it, so if you have been called to pull it from its hiding place, we live in terrible times indeed."_

Link was hanging on to the king's ever word and waited expectantly for him to continue. _"Is there more you can tell me?"_

 _"We have many songs and legends. I've recently considered commissioning an artist to write some of them down in fact. But there is one in particular that might be of help to you:_

 _Evil cannot touch the sword,  
_ _Only light can wield the blade.  
_ _If in your heart, a trace of vice,  
_ _A shadow will be made._

 _He'll match your efforts perfectly,  
_ _His strength and skill alike.  
_ _Deal quickly, Hero, lest he grows,  
_ _For a killing blow he'll strike."_

…

The memory pushed forward again to find an excited Link running down towards the inn. _"Mum! Dad! I spoke to the…"_ he stopped mid-sentence. Beside his father, Link saw that his mother, a very thin, fragile looking woman with yellow hair was sitting with her head in her hands, clearly crying. Concerned, the boy asked, _"Mum, what's wrong?"_

Present day Link couldn't help but utter, "Mum?" and began moving forward without realizing. "My mother?"

Setting aside a scroll of paper, his father waved him over and set his hand on the boy's head. _"We're going home, son, to Hyrule Castle. Would you like that?"_

Confused, the boy nodded and shrugged at the same time. _"Why is Mummy crying?"_

Putting his arm around his wife, the man answered, _"We've just received some very sad news."_

 _"Yes, darling,"_ she said, looking up and wiping her eyes on the skirt of her dress. _"Come here."_

Doing as he was told, he found himself enveloped in his mother's arms. _"Why are you so sad? Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, my sweet boy,"_ she said, kissing him on the forehead. _"I'm sad because our queen… the Queen of Hyrule has died."_

In the present day, the Link was startled from the memory as he felt a pull of his tunic. Turning slightly, he saw Zelda looking away. He reached out for her, and upon finding her arm, he slid down to take her by the hand and give her a quick, reassuring squeeze before letting go. Although Mipha's gaze remained focused on the memory, but he couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt as he looked at her.

In the memory, the young Link looked at his mother in confusion. _"Was she your friend?"_

 _"No, but it was all so sudden and… oh, how do I explain this to you? It would be like losing the General of the Royal Guard. He isn't related to you or your friend, but you would still feel sad, wouldn't you?"_

Link nodded. _"Yes, Mummy. I would feel sad."_

 _"You don't remember meeting her?"_ his father asked. _"Right before we were sent here?"_

He shook his head. _"I don't think so. I only remember the angel,"_ he replied simply.

…

The memory faded to black, and the three of them stood in silence until Mipha spoke. "This next part occurs much later, and I must warn you that this will not be easy for any of us to witness," she said, still not looking at Link or Zelda.

Before Link could say anything to her, a scene began to take shape. A man moved through the shadows, making his way down through the bowels of the castle as he headed in the direction of the Lockup. As he entered the dungeon, several guards straightened up. In the very last cell at the end, he found Colonel Nack kneeling beside a figure under a thin blanket. Hearing the newcomer, the colonel stood and saluted his superior.

 _"At ease,"_ the man said. _"Why have you called me down here?"_

 _"It's your… the Champion, sir,"_ Nack replied. _"We followed your orders, but he has not been able to beat the Stalnox. His right arm is broken, and we suspect there's some internal damage. We had to pull him out of there."_

 _"Then you have not followed my orders."_ The man looked at the boy shivering under the blanket. _"The king wants everyone at the ready to take on Calamity Ganon. He's got enough on his plate with his own daughter failing to unlock her powers, so it's up to me to make sure my son is in fighting form. He cannot be weak if we are to win."_

 _"With all due respect, he cannot fight the Calamity if he is dead,"_ Nack argued, adding as an afterthought, _"sir."_

In the silence that lingered, a gasping, rattling breath could be heard coming from beneath the blanket as Link struggled for air.

 _"Very well,"_ agreed the Lieutenant General at last. _"Give him a hearty elixir and put him on his horse. He'll leave tonight for Zora's Domain. I'll send word ahead to let them know he is coming."_

 _"Sir, there is no way he will be able to ride-"_

The Lieutenant General walked up, his face barely a foot away from his subordinate's. _"Do not question me again, or it is you who will take his place in there."_

It wasn't until the man backed off that Nack felt he could take a breath. With a jerk of his head, he gave a silent command to his guards to enter. They gave him the red potion, and were about to carry him out on the stretcher, when their superior ordered them to stop.

 _"Make him walk,"_ was all he said before walking out of the room.

…

The memory shifted to a hooded Link on horseback, riding his brown steed along the long road that follows the winding Zora River. He was slumped over, barely able to stay awake. Near the top of Ruto Mountain, he slid off and landed hard on the ground. His horse turned back and nudged him with its nose, but he could barely move.

"This is horrible," Zelda said, wiping something away from her eyes. "I had no idea."

"I didn't know at the time either," Mipha's spirit replied. "Link kept it from everyone."

With both of the girls looking in his direction, he asked "Would anyone have believed me?" The memories of not only the pain, but the feelings of betrayal from his own father were flooding back.

In the memory, Vah Ruta appeared, and they watched as a red figure dressed in blue ran down the trunk of the Divine Beast. As she reached the end and came up short of reaching her goal, Mipha switched on the controls to create a water jet from the elephant's trunk. Then, the Zora princess used the water to slide down to the horse and fallen rider.

 _"Link! Can you hear me?"_ Not receiving an answer, she removed his hood and held her right hand over his chest and a blue light began to emit.

"I had been waiting for you to arrive," Mipha admitted. "We had received a letter that made it seem like you had a very specific reason for visiting, and that you were coming to see me in particular."

As his breathing began to regulate, he opened his eyes. _"No one else can see me like this,"_ he muttered.

She nodded, and as soon as he was able to stand, she led him to the East Reservoir Lake. The mighty trunk of the Divine Beast lowered to collect the pair of Champions, and once they were on board, it moved out toward the center of the lake.

 _"No one will see us out here,"_ Mipha told him as they sat on the grate. Seeing his arm bent at an unnatural angle, she asked, _"What happened to you?"_

 _"I was just being careless,"_ he said simply and looked away from her. _"Thank you for this, Mipha."_

 _"It is my pleasure,"_ she replied as the blue light began emitting once more from her hand. Moving her hand over Link's arm, she seemed be waiting. Whether it was for him to say something or to gather her own thoughts, she finally said to him, _"I was thinking… this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child…"_

At the repeated portion of the memory, Mipha's spirit spoke over the speech currently being given by her past self. "Link, Princess Zelda, I'm embarrassed to admit this, but at the time, I was being led to believe that my feelings towards you were being reciprocated. The letter sent ahead of your arrival stated that you had requested leave and that you had left in such a rush to visit me, hinting that you had a particular reason for coming all the way to my home, and the author was concerned you might unintentionally endanger yourself." She looked back to her past self and added, "I was a young Zora in love and did not see that I was being used."

Link wasn't sure how to reply to her as his own thoughts were clouded remembering the feeling of betrayal. Seeing his father go from a loving dad to a cruel-hearted commander in two short memories caused him such whiplash, his head was spinning. It was Zelda's gentle nudge that brought him out of his thoughts as the memory continued.

 _"...perhaps we could spend some time together."_

The past Link was silent as Mipha stared at him with a look of hope.

 _"Mipha,"_ Link began, _"I feel I should tell you that I have sworn my life to Princess Zelda."_

She seemed surprised, almost stung by this news. When he didn't continue, she prompted quietly, _"Then, do you have feelings for her?"_

 _"She is my princess,"_ he replied. _"The thread of fate that controls my destiny is tied to hers."_

 _"That's not what I'm asking,"_ she replied. _"You know what I mean."_

He looked her in the eyes. _"No. Not in that way."_

Hope instantly welled up in the eyes of the Zora princess. _"Then, do you love me, Link?"_

 _"If I were free to follow my heart, perhaps I would ask you to wait for me. However-"_

 _"No, stop!"_ she interrupted. _"Please don't say it."_

 _"Mipha,"_ he said, taking her by the hand, _"you are my oldest friend, and-"_

Again, he was interrupted as she pulled away from his grasp and stood. _"Vah Ruta will take you back to the shore so you can return home. If you will excuse me."_ She began to walk to the edge of the trunk, but stopped and turned her head slightly. _"My promise has not changed, Link. You will always be my friend, and I will forever do whatever I can to keep you from harm."_

"I should have let you finish," Mipha confessed as her past self dove into the deep water of the East Reservoir Lake. The memory faded to black, and once again, the three stood in empty darkness. "I should have told you about the letter from your father, but loving someone who doesn't love you back hurt more than a thousand shock arrows. My regret, my unfinished business, is that I did not allow you to say the words I needed to hear from you." She took his hand and enveloped it in both of her own. "Please, Link, say it now. Tell me whatever it was you were going to say that day, so I can move on."

Link was taken aback. "Mipha, I… I'm not the same person I was. I don't know what to tell you."

"Trust yourself," she said. "You know your own heart. Did you have feelings for me? Did you… love me?"

He closed his eyes and searched his feelings. When he opened them, he looked straight into the eyes of the Zora and knew exactly what to say. "Before I pulled the sword, I was a child. I knew my mission, but I had more freedom. However, once I raised it from its pedestal, my every thought was about protecting Hyrule. I think, I believe, that had I never been fated to wield the sword, that you and I could have been something more, and yet, I don't think I would have been the same man you admired if I were just a common soldier. Although I cared for you as a friend and respected you as a fighter, no, Mipha, I was not in love with you."

"Thank you, Link," she said with slight disappointment, but also a hint of relief. "Now I know and can move on without regrets." She turned her attention away from him and in the direction of his companion. "Princess Zelda, I have something to ask of you."

"Anything," Zelda replied.

A light shaped like a ball appeared from her chest. "I'd like you to accept this: my healing power. Before I move on, I would like to know that I will still be able to contribute to your lives in some small way as you continue on in life."

Zelda nodded. With tears spilling down her cheeks, she said, "It would be my honor."

Mipha smiled and released the blue light, which floated to the Hylian princess, enveloping her in a blue aura. As its glow began to fade, Link saw that the Zora was also fading. "Use it well," she whispered.

"Mipha?"

She had disappeared from view, but she had one last message. "Link, I will never regret falling in love with you."

… … …

Link and Zelda sat in silence for quite some time, partially in shock from what they'd just been through and a bit overwhelmed from two back-to-back memories. So when Zelda asked, "Where are we?" Link was a bit startled as he was pulled from his thoughts.

Looking around, he saw that they were sitting on a stone structure, a bridge perhaps because he could hear water nearby, but all around them was a thick fog that obscured their location.

A chime rang out, the ever-recognizable signal that the Sheikah Slate had an update, and Zelda handed it to him to take a look.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. Having visited with the Champions of old, you should both pay a visit to the three springs. Face the challenges and prove your worth so that the ancient power may be put to rest.**

 **** Memories revisited: 11/19 ****

"I think something on here is new," Link said. When she didn't reply, he looked up from the Sheikah Slate to find himself completely alone in the mist. "Zelda?!" Frantically, he stood, and called again, "ZELDA?!"

"Farore's Champion," a deep voice boomed, seemingly from all around him as though it was coming from the very fog itself. "It is time to test your valor. Make your way to the Spring of Courage, so that you may prove your strength in adversity."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This week was tough to write. As someone who has found myself in more than one unrequited love situations, I empathized greatly with Mipha's situation (even though I am clearly team Zelink). I actually feel sorry for her because I think the developers did her a disservice and made her come across as somewhat pathetic. My hope was to at least fill the gaps and make her stronger for all of us out there who have our hearts broken when the object of our affection doesn't return our love.


	18. Test of Courage

PREVIOUSLY: Mipha showed Link two memories of their past together: the first when he was very young with his parents in Zora's Domain and he acquired his first hint of the sword from the Zora King, the second when he was older and Mipha hinted at the possibility of them getting married. Her unfinished business was closure, which present day Link was finally able to give her. She gave her healing power to Zelda before leaving them in a literal fog. When we last saw Link, Zelda had vanished and a voice challenged him to the Test of Courage.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 11 "Shelter from the Storm" / Photo 7.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 14: Test of Courage  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He was definitely on the Bridge of Hylia; he knew that much for certain. Whether he was on the north or south side, well, the fog made that a bit difficult to determine.

"Zelda?!" he called again.

It was the mist that replied once again. "Your first test of courage begins now."

Link looked around. "Why am I being tested?" he shouted frustratedly into the air, but it did not answer back. Did his past self have to put up with so many disembodied voices? Deciding he would choose a direction and get his bearings based where it let out at the end, he set off towards where he had last seen Zelda.

As he walked, he tried to focus on whatever was to come in this test, but his mind kept drifting to everything they had witnessed. His father seemed to be a cruel man, and yet, as he searched his heart, that did not seem correct. Was it simply that the power of his high ranking position had gone to his head? And if so, was he, Link, susceptible to the same fate?

Ahead, a lone silhouette stood at the arched gate of the bridge. He sighed in relief, and was nearly about to call out when the figure turned, revealing it to be a Lynel. Link swore under his breath and added another word he hadn't known before when he saw it was a golden Lynel. Suddenly regretting not purchasing a Lynel mask from Kilton's monster shop, he had to swing himself over the edge and climb down to regroup on a ledge below.

Once safe and out of sight, he took inventory of his weapons. Even if he could use the Master Sword, he knew he was still not strong enough to fight a Moblin, let alone the strongest breed of Lynel. No, his best option was to retreat and try the other direction.

After climbing his way back up, he headed away from the monstrous creature. Reaching the middle of the bridge's spanse, he immediately recognized the broken down wagon and since it was on his side, he knew he had been on the south end all along.

Was this the test? Fighting a Lynel? He began considering how best to defeat the monster, thinking through the best possible strategy, when he heard the sound on footsteps coming from the opposite side. He crouched down behind the abandoned crates and watched as a mix of Moblins, Lizalfos, and Bokoblins appeared. To make matters worse, the clopping of hooves could be heard on the stone bridge as it headed north in his direction.

He swore again.

This was already a near impossible feat at full health, but he would have to have the strength of the goddesses in order to take all of these monsters down. He grabbed the Sheikah Slate, and without a second thought, began running toward the Lynel. One could be handled, or at the very least, stopped for a very short amount of time, he thought as he targeted the beast with the stasis rune. It wouldn't last long, but at least he could get by the monster. With a couple of taps, he found success, and the monster was frozen in time as he sped past it.

He could hear the timer end, but he was far enough away that he could escape it. Or so he thought. Skidding to a stop in horror, he found a second Lynel, another golden, in his path. It hadn't noticed him yet, but the other Lynel was heading towards him and the stasis rune had not yet recharged.

There was only one option left. With a deep breath, he launched himself over the left side of the bridge and pulled out his paraglider. He could feel the whiff of the Lynel blade barely missing him as he sailed down, and knowing the next attack would be arrows, he guided himself in a zig-zag pattern in order to avoid the archer's deadly accuracy. As his feet touched down on the grassy shore, he dropped to his knees and let out a sigh of relief.

"Test one complete," the voice boomed in the fog.

"How was that a test?"

This time, the voice responded to his questioning. "You were known to be quite reckless in your past. By exerting caution and choosing instead to flee to safety, giving yourself a chance to regroup and fight another day, you have shown courage through the act of accepting defeat."

"So… I passed?" he asked, but it seemed the voice was no longer interested in talking with him.

As the fog began to disappear, he heard a female voice calling out to him from up the hill.

"Zelda?"

"I'm here, Link!" she said. As she appeared in his line of sight, she asked, "Where did you go?"

He furrowed his brow and looked up to the bridge which was now seemingly free of monsters. As he reached her at the top of the hill, he replied, "I'm not sure. You didn't hear the voice saying there was a test?"

He looked back to see her shrug, a strange response. "Shall we continue?" she asked, and without a reply, began walking in the direction of the Faron Woods. Strange again. She neither waited for him nor did she ask for the Sheikah Slate, which had been primarily in her possession since the Yiga attack.

Once in the entrance to the woods, Link was on his guard. Something was wrong. He already felt uneasy because of their inability to fast travel and the temporary loss of the map function on the Sheikah Slate, but something wasn't sitting right with him. He looked around to see if the wild horses that roamed this area were here, when it hit him: where were the animals? There were no birds singing. The horses were nowhere to be found. The monsters too were gone. The forest Octorak, the Bokoblins; they all were missing. As they pushed further in, entering the Zonai Ruins, there were no Lizalfos, Chuchus, or Keese. The Wizzrobe, gone.

"Link?"

"Hmm?" he replied, though his attention was being pulled in every direction as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"Do you think it's possible for every person to receive forgiveness?"

He stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Yes…" he replied cautiously.

"No matter what?"

"I suppose." Now she had his full attention, but she would not meet his eye.

"I need to confess something- WATCH OUT!"

She gave him a shove, and he heard an arrow whizzing past his ear before landing hard on the ground. He looked up to see her return fire at the obscured attacker by launching several arrows with a bow. But not just any bow; a Duplex Bow.

He stood, and in one swift motion, he pulled her towards him and held a dagger against her neck. Dangerously and slowly, he asked her, "Where is Zelda."

"What do you-" She stopped speaking as he pressed the blade closer to her skin.

He had only one word for her, one name he gave her that left his mouth like bile: "Yiga." There was a flash, and in the place of his princess, a skin-tight suit wearing villain appeared. The pain, the anger, the hatred - all of it bubbled up inside him. "You have one chance," he growled. "Where is she?"

"Safe."

"Your people abducted me-"

"I know."

"Tortured me-"

"Yes."

"Killed me. Give me one reason I shouldn't slit your throat right here?"

"There isn't one," the Yiga replied. It reached up and pulled the mask from its face, revealing a young, silver haired girl. She seemed not much older than Paya. Defiantly, she added, "So do it. Kill me."

The words, so similar to the ones he had once uttered to the Yiga when he was their captive, confused him. He pulled the dagger away and looked at her. "Why?"

"I'm ashamed of what I've done, not only to you, but to all of Hyrule. For thousands of years, my people celebrated Calamity Ganon and thought he was the answer to our problems. Our hatred blinded us, but the crimes we… I've committed. I don't deserve to live in this new world you'll create." She closed her eyes, waiting, almost welcoming, her death.

Link sheathed his dagger. "That's why you deserve life," he said finally. "You'll prove your worth and repent through your actions." He reached out his hand, offering it to her as he said, "I'm Link."

She looked at him in surprise, but accepted his gesture of friendship. The second their hands connected, the Yiga girl gave him a smile. "Test two complete," she said, and vanished right before his eyes.

Link was startled. Alone in the middle of the forest, he looked around confused. "That was another test?"

"It was," the voice replied. "Hatred can be an all consuming monster, which can corrupt your heart and soul to the core of your being. Having the courage to forgive those who ask for forgiveness, and even those who never do, can begin the healing process."

Link considered this as he moved forward toward the Spring of Courage. His lifeforce had been drained since the Yiga attack, and for over a week, he had been barely more than a shell of his former self. No healing spell or potion had been able to break through the Yiga's spell, and the Master Sword had rejected him. There was a sudden recall as recently visited memories returned to him.

 _"This sword is magic. I can only pull it to defend Hyrule."_

 _"Evil cannot touch the sword..."_

What that was it was? Had his heart been so corroded by pain, hatred, and the desire for revenge that it made him unworthy to wield the sword?

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a metallic sounding voice calling to him. "Take me up, Master. Let me fight with you once again."

His sword was speaking to him. Without reservation, knowing that if he was wrong it could mean another painful jolt of energy, he grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and pulled it from its sheath. There was a sound of shattering as the Yiga spell was lifted and his strength returned to full. But something else, a smoke, a shadow, appeared from his chest and started to take form before him.

 _"Deal quickly, Hero, lest he grows,_

 _For a killing blow he'll strike."_

The rhyme from King Dorephan, though not entirely understood, was clear enough so that Link knew the dark creature was an enemy to defeat. With a quick thrust, he was able to pierce it, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

There was no time to savor the victory, however, because an onslaught of monsters appeared in nearly every direction. The sword, the very extension of his hand, was let loose and one-by-one, he felled the creatures as he made his way on through the wooded path. He had been aware of his weakened state before, but he not realized just how much it had affected him. Now, he felt as though he could take on every beast in Hyrule.

As the Spring of Courage came into view, the first thing he could see was the rainbow beam of light which shone down upon the Goddess statue in the center. He picked up his pace, and found Zelda sitting on the platform with the dragon Farosh waiting on the cliff face. When he saw her face light up, he knew for certain that this Zelda was his, and he broke into a run. She stood and came closer in order to more quickly close the gap between them.

"Link!" she shrieked as his momentum forced him to grab hold of her, and he twirled her around. It caused her to let out a girlish laugh, causing him to again appreciated just how much of a burden he had been to her because of his health issues. He wasn't sure when he had last heard her laugh so freely.

As he let her down, he moved his hands gently to her jawline and moved in close to whisper, "May I kiss you?" The feeling of her nodding yes was all he needed, and he pressed his lips against her own. At first he was gentle and chaste, but feeling a fire burning inside him, he pressed in, almost ravenously.

Zelda responded with similar vigor, and he could feel her hands moving upwards, roaming and trying to find somewhere on his body to land. After a minute or so, one or both of them realized they needed to breathe air, and the kiss ended. Their chests heaved as their lungs desperately tried to draw breath.

She gave him a smile, and before he realized what he had said, the words "I love you" escaped his heart and flowed from his lips.

"You...me...what?" she stuttered.

This time, he straightened up and looked her in the eyes. "Zelda, I love you. I wasn't saying 'Lanayru' during the Yiga attack. I was trying to say 'I love you.'" He wasn't sure what else he should say after that, but her silence caused him to become nervous again. Looking down, very shyly he added, "I don't know if that's okay, but… it's how I feel."

She stood in quiet contemplation, with something clearly on her mind, and though she thanked him and gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek, he noticed a slight sadness in her features.

He didn't have a chance to talk to her about it because his attention was pulled in the direction of Farosh. Until now, only Naydra had spoken to him, but it seemed that all were capable of communication when they were greeted by the monstrous creature.

"Princess who carries the blood of the Goddess and Hero of Legend, I welcome you to this spring, of which I am the guardian." Neither Link nor Zelda seemed sure of exactly what to say, so they waited quietly for the dragon continued on. "You have succeeded in following the guidance of your predecessors, both of whom met with most tragic fates."

"What happened to the past Hero?" Zelda asked. "We know he died before his princess awoke, but we have yet to come across his spirit in our mission."

"There is a reason you have not yet met him, but I am certain he has been aiding you all along. He and I are kindred spirits, though, I should stop myself lest I say too much," Farosh replied. "Link, you have faced three tests and have shown you have the courage to help the land move into a new era."

"Three?" he asked. "I only heard two: admitting defeat and forgiveness."

"Love," the dragon replied simply. "The courage to love another, and to declare that love, is a vulnerability that nearly all have faced but not everyone can achieve. Many are afraid to exert such passion for fear of rejection."

At this, Link gave a sideways glance to his princess, who was doing all she could to not look at him. Whatever she was feeling, he had said what was in his heart. The rest was up to her to accept or reject his affections.

"What's next for us?" Zelda asked.

"You still have your final test, Princess," Farosh replied. "Complete that, and I will direct you to your next challenge."

Without another word, the dragon lifted off, quickly disappearing behind the ruins and trees in the Faron Woods, leaving Link and Zelda alone in the clearing with an uncomfortable silence that filled the air. There was no time to address it though as the thunder signaled a coming storm.

Since it was late anyway, they decided to stay and rest for the night instead of moving on in the storm to view the next memory. It was easy to forget that it had only been that morning that they had started at the castle and revisited two past memories. With their horses still on Irch Plain, they were without their bedrolls which meant sleeping upright in the tunnel that made up the dragon statue.

Link, for his part, had trouble falling asleep. For once it was not because of the fear that had previously consumed him, but excitement that kept him from repose. He was back to full strength for one thing; however, the more pressing thing on his mind was his unreturned declaration of love. In time, he managed to quiet his mind and shut his eyes.

"Link? Are you asleep?"

He felt a gentle nudging in his ribs, and he cracked open his eyes slightly.

"No," he replied. Now he wasn't anyway. When she didn't speak again right away, he opened his eyes the rest of the way and looked in her direction.

"Did anyone explain why you were being tested?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I asked, but all I got was silence."

"I see." She went quiet again, but only for a short time. "Are you okay with me not saying it? Just for right now?"

He had a sense that her question had more than one meaning, and he thought about how to answer her in a way that had a similar double meaning. "In your time," he told her finally.

She gave him a nod, and both fell into a deep slumber as the rain poured all around them.

… … …

At the start of the memory found near Deya Village Ruins, Princess Zelda sat at the desk in her bed chamber furiously writing. Every so often she would cast an aggravated glance towards her door, which was slightly ajar. Giggling voices carried in, which caused her to cast a nasty look in the direction. Rolling her eyes and letting out a huff, she returned to her writing.

 _"I heard he got engaged. What a shame… the good ones are always taken!"_

 _"Oh come on now. Did you really think you had a chance? He's the Legendary Hero."_

At these words, Zelda turned and stood in one quick motion. Silently, she quietly crept towards the door and listened.

 _"Yeah, well, he has to marry someone, doesn't he? One legend says that the Hero married a plain farm girl. So why not me?"_

 _"Yes, well, I doubt that Hero had two different princesses to choose from."_

 _"I don't blame him for choosing the Zora. She's clearly far more accomplished than our failure of a monarch."_

 _"Shhh! She might hear you!"_

 _"She should hear it from someone. She's putting all of our lives at risk because of her failings. No wonder he hasn't been by since he returned last week."_

At this point, Zelda couldn't stand to hear anymore. She turned and ran up the stairs and out through the pouring rain to her research tower. Once inside, she threw her head in her arms and began to sob at her desk. The storm outside drowned out her sounds of sorrow.

Link and Zelda could only watch on as the past princess sobbed in her despair. Putting his arm around her, he said, "If we have learned anything from our mistakes, it's that there must be a way to give our predecessors a bit of confidence. Some way to support them, so they feel they aren't alone. It seems you and I both felt that the world was against us back then."

She pressed in against him, but said nothing as the memory progressed.

When the princess in the tower had cried herself out, she wiped her eyes, composed herself, and walked out. The rain had long since stopped, but there were still some clouds that hovered overhead. Small pools of water caused a bit of a splash as she walked back into her bedroom.

 _"Is my appointed knight back?"_ she called down to one of her lady's maids. Surprised, the girl looked up and gave a nod. _"Good. Send him a summons and help me dress for travel."_

…

A quick flash forward found Zelda fulled dressed in her travel gear with the Sheikah Slate firmly secured at her side when there was a knock at her chamber doors. On the other side, her knight stood at attention and gave little to no reaction at her appearance.

 _"You sent for me, Princess?"_ he asked formally with a bow.

 _"I want to go to the Spring of Courage,"_ she said matter-of-factly.

 _"Forgive me for saying, but the rain may return-"_

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ she interrupted. _"I have to go. Immediately."_

He bowed. _"Yes. My apologies, Princess. Shall I arrange for our horses?"_

 _"No,"_ she answered very quickly, adding, _"I wouldn't want them to get spooked by the thunder."_

 _"Of course,"_ he replied. _"I'm ready when you are."_

…

Another push forward found the pair running in the rain until they reached the very tree where present day Link and Zelda had found the memory. Both had to rest for a moment to catch their breath, but it was Link who recovered first.

 _"Princess, do you mind if I run through some exercises and practice my forms?"_ he asked, his formal tone with her having remained.

She nodded, not bothering to correct his use of her title. After laying the scabbard beside her, he walked just far enough away to practice safely in the rain. His back to her, he could not see the sadness that was building inside her as he began running through his exercises.

 _"Your path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well."_

Link couldn't help but noticed his past self swiping his sword a little harder than was necessary at hearing mention of his father.

 _"Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable."_ This caused him to look, though he did not turn, in her direction. _"I see now why you would be the chosen one."_

"I remember this now," Link said, speaking over the past Zelda. "I had been back from Zora's Domain for about a week, but it had been nothing but days of training with little rest. My father didn't dare put me back in the Stalnox trial, but he subjected me to never ending insults and military drills. Your words were a ray of sunshine that broke through the storm."

 _"If that was the only thing you were ever told, I wonder then… would you have chosen a different path?"_

He stood for a long time in thought. _"I was called to this destiny at a very young age,"_ he replied at last. _"I don't remember a time that I didn't have a sword in my hand. It is what I'm good at; otherwise, yes, I would have sought a new path, Princess."_

She gave him a sad smile. _"You're calling me 'Princess' again. Did something change when you went to Zora's Domain?"_ Seeing Link shift uncomfortably, she continued, _"They say you are engaged to Mipha."_

He gave a snort. _"'They' are wrong,"_ he answered quickly. _"I made a vow to you. I promised I would not take a lover or have a family until I was released me from your service."_ She did not seem convinced, so he added, _"That wound I received on Death Mountain reopened and had gotten infected. I did go to see Princess Mipha, but it was for healing, not to propose marriage."_

Zelda softened at the news, and as he sat beside her, she seemed more relaxed than at any point in the memory. The rain around them began to slow and then trickle to a stop. After a while, she stood and looked to the sky, asking, _"What do you think? Should we keep going or head back?"_

 _"I'll follow your lead,"_ he replied. When she announced that they should continue on to the spring, he look relieved, his own expression calming at the decision.

As the past Link and Zelda continued on, the memory faded away, leaving the present pair under the tree. She didn't care when the Sheikah Slate made a noise, handing it to him to check the update.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. Having visited with the Champions of old, you should both pay a visit to the three springs. Face the challenges and prove your worth so that the ancient power may be put to rest.**

 **** Memories revisited: 12/19 ****

Looking up, he found Zelda staring off in the distance, back towards the silhouette of Hyrule Castle.

"It's time," she said at last. "My test of courage. I have to confront my father."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Things are coming together! This is my favorite memory from the game, just because you can see how tortured Zelda is. The developers did such a great job giving us so much depth of character in a game that reviewers say has very little story.


	19. I Always Had a Choice

PREVIOUSLY: Link faced a three part Test of Courage, part of which enabled him to once more wield the Master Sword, breaking the Yiga curse that had weakened him. Upon arriving at the Spring of Courage, he found Zelda and confessed his love for her. She asked him to wait because she was not ready to say it back. After visiting the memory, she states that she must face her own test: confronting the memory with her father.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 12 "Father and Daughter" / Photo 8.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 15: I Always Had a Choice  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Upon stepping into the golden light, Link and Zelda were transported back in time, but they were no longer on the bridge. Instead, they were a little ways down in a spot they had visited very recently. A male voice cried out, a parent's desperation evident in its plea.

 _"Link? LINK?!"_

 _"Where could he have gone?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but this place is massive. LINK!"_

A small boy giggled and climbed up a wall until he found himself in a garden with a gazebo. It was clear he had not seen such a space before, for his eyes went wide as he explored. Every flower, every movement attracted his attention, but he did not notice that his carefree investigating was being observed by a blonde woman wearing white who was kneeling in the pond beside a small girl who had her eyes closed and her hands folded in prayer.

"That's…" Zelda began, but choked as a sob rose up in her throat. "That's my mother."

 _"That's enough practice for today, Zelda,"_ she said, laying a gentle kiss on the top of the girl's head. _"Look, we have a visitor. Shall we go study him?"_

Bright green eyes lit up and the pair moved quietly, watching the boy chasing butterflies and darners this way and that. They remained undetected until his attention was caught by a frog which he chased blindly into a small pool of water. He dove to catch it, successfully, and the surprise of it all caused the pair to laugh, drawing his attention to them.

 _"Hello, little one,"_ the queen said. _"What's your name?"_

 _"Link,"_ he replied. He stood with his prey squirming in his hand. Eyes wide, he stared at the woman in the white dress in awe. _"Are you the goddess?"_

 _"You are a funny little boy,"_ she said with a carefree laugh. _"No, I am not the Goddess Hylia. I am the Queen of Hyrule."_

There was a sudden commotion as both Link's parents and the king converged on the trio in the garden, something strange began to happen. Time seemed to slow for everything and everyone in the past, except for the queen herself, who began to emit a golden glow. After examining her hands, she turned her attention to Link and Zelda of the present. Her look of acknowledgment of the pair, the first they had ever encountered in the memory revisits, startled them both.

Zelda was the first to realize what was happening. "Mom?" she choked out. "Mommy?"

The queen looked from them down to the younger children frozen in time and back up again. "Zelda? My Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, and with tears in her eyes, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. The woman returned the embrace - still very much surprised to be holding the grown version of the small child playing nearby. Then, suddenly, her eyes locked on Link. First she looked back to his younger self, and then her eyes locked on the sword on his back.

"It cannot be," she said pulling away slightly from Zelda. "Is that the sword from the legends?" Link responded only with a nod. "Then, oh, what horrors have you two seen in your time?"

"I don't think we can say, Your Majesty" Link said, looking at Zelda.

"The fortune teller," Zelda whispered to him. "Father told everyone that a fortune teller predicted the return of Calamity Ganon, but what if it's really us telling my mother what we know?"

"I suppose," he said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the possible consequences of messing with time. "I think it's okay as long as we only reveal information that was common knowledge to us."

She nodded and turned back to her mother. "Calamity Ganon is coming. I cannot tell you when, but you have to be prepared. First, seek out the Sheikah-"

"The Sheikah? The secluded, peaceful tribe in Necluda?"

"Yes. Ask them about the legends of their great technology. Ask them about… the Divine Beasts."

The queen repeated the main points to them. "Calamity Ganon, Sheikah, Divine Beasts. Is that correct?"

"And the sword, Your Majesty" Link added. "It was you who sent my quest in motion. You are the reason I sought the Sword that Seals the Darkness from the leaders of the four races." He looked to Zelda to see if there was anything they had missed.

"Finally, you have to convince Father and Link's parents to not tell anyone this information came from you. The best thing to do is have them all say it was a fortune teller."

"I see," the queen replied. She looked intently upon them, and though Link looked away, he could feel his face burning red hot. "Whatever you've been through, do not let yourselves question what more you could have done. Not all are called to greatness, and those who are do not always rise to the occasion."

"I remember you saying that to me," Link said looking back at her. "It's the last thing you spoke to me before we left for Zora's Domain."

She smiled at him. "You have the spirit of the wolf about you," the queen said to Link, "and the soul of a hero. I must return now. Whatever the circumstances in your time, take care of my daughter for me." She turned to her daughter and added, "And you look after him, my precious Zelda."

With one last loving look, the queen returned to her place in the garden, and time began to speed up around her. She became confused and disoriented, which caused her to slump. She almost fell in a faint, but was caught in time by her husband.

The commotion that followed was near chaotic as the young Zelda began to cry, the king shouted orders, and the guards rushed in. Off to the side, the young Link was wrapped around his father's leg as his mother reached out to comfort the tiny princess.

As they watched, Link reached out to Zelda to comfort her. "Did you know that could happen?"

"No," she replied as she leaned into him.

The memory began to shift, but before ending, they heard the boy ask, _"Mummy, Daddy, is the angel okay?"_

…

The memory pushed forward to an older Link standing at the entrance to Zelda's chambers. He raised his left arm to knock, winced slightly and pulled it in close to his side. With his right arm, he knocked.

"My father ran me through extreme workouts that morning," Link said as he recalled the day. "He was becoming more careful about keeping my injuries hidden after the last time."

 _"Good morning, Princess,"_ he said with a slight bow. _"You asked to see me?"_

 _"I did, Sir Link,"_ Zelda replied with equal formality. _"Come, let me show you."_

He nodded to her lady's maids as he walked passed them and followed her up the stairs to the tower where she kept her research materials. Once she was outside, her spirit seemed to instantly lift.

 _"The Sheikah will be here with a Guardian in a short period of time. They reported that they have new information about them."_

Link's face gave a flash of alarm, but quickly changed back to his normal stoic calm. _"Is it wise to bring one of those things into the castle grounds?"_

 _"Of course!"_ she replied. _"They think they are close to figuring out why the one you had to destroy turned red and started firing."_

 _"Is that all, Princess?"_

She shook her head. _"No. I have something to show you."_ Across the spanse, she walked towards her study. Link stayed close behind her, but did not follow her in the room, shooting a glare backwards in the direction of the knights listening nearby. His attention was pulled back to the chamber when he heard _"Where did I put them?"_ followed by the sound of falling objects.

He rushed in, and found her laughing, her face lit up in a true, genuine smile. _"Are you injured?"_ he asked, not really understanding what was happening.

 _"I'm fine,"_ she replied, looking around. _"I suppose I should work on organizing this room. Ah! There they are!"_

She grabbed a stack of books and handed them to him. As she pressed them into his injured side, it caught him by surprise, causing him to let out a muffled yelp.

 _"What is it?"_ she asked, taking the books back.

 _"It's nothing, Princess,"_ he said, his eyes flashing nervously to the door.

She make a tsk sound, clearly unconvinced. _"It's something,"_ she argued.

He thought for a moment. _"I was careless in training this morning. It'll be better in a day or two."_

The present Zelda elbowed Link in the ribs. "You lied to me."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rubbing his side and giving her a slight smile to apologize.

 _"...try an elixir with darner and parts from a-"_ Zelda had been speaking about something but she stopped suddenly as a whirring of a machine could be heard outside the room. _"Oh. I think they're here!"_

As the pair walked out, the set of books were left abandoned.

"Oh… oh no," Zelda whispered. "Those books. I should have made certain you received them."

"What were they?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what happened to them after this. Colonel Nack gave them to me, and asked that I get them to you."

"Nack? The one who turned me in to my father?" When she gave him a nod, he asked, "Did he tell you why?"

"No," she replied. "only that it was urgent for you to receive and read through those texts."

Link's hand swiped through them, but he was unable to make contact. "Nothing to be done now… do you hear that?"

Zelda looked around, confused, and shook her head. "I don't hear anything."

"Precisely," he replied. This was the point in the memory where her father had appeared and began scolding her for not spending all of her time in prayer. But no sound could be heard. There was nothing but silence.

"It's because of me. I have to go out there," she explained. "Whatever is happening, I have to go. It's my test of courage."

"Hey," he said as he grabbed her by the hand. "I didn't stand up to him either."

"How could you?"

"I was the Chosen One. The one who had the sword. I should have stood up to the king, and to my own father. No one could have questioned me. It was only my oath to the crown and my oath as a knight that kept me from speaking up, but I should have realized that my oath to you far surpassed them both."

"Your oath…" she left her thought hanging as she she looked away from him. "Link...I..."

The sound of Zelda's voice pleading with him suddenly filled his ears. _"I release you. Do you hear me? I release you from my service! So don't go out there. Don't face him."_

His attention snapped back to the present. "You released me," he said. "When?"

"Before you fell at Blatchery Plain," she replied, facing him yet still not meeting his eye. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this time. I wanted to keep you by my side, if only for a time, but I know it was selfish of me."

He took a calloused finger and gently lifted her chin so that she could meet his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said. "I always had a choice."

She didn't seem convinced, causing Link to wonder if she knew what had happened right before he stepped into the Sanctum to face Ganon. She had seen everything after all, hadn't she?

"I have to go," she said, pulling away from him. Halfway out the door, she turned back and green eyes met blue. "Link, I love you. I have for a long time. Whatever happens next, I just wanted you to hear it from me."

Before he could react, before he could respond, she was out the door. As he dashed out, he saw her walking forward towards her father. Not her father from the memory, for he and their past selves were frozen in time, but the ghost of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule himself.

"Hello, Father," she greeted as she stepped forward.

The spirit did not greet her, and in a green flash, she had disappeared. The memory started up again, and Link was forced to watch his past self kneeling like a coward while his princess was being scolded by her father.

"Stand up!" he yelled at himself. "Say something." But as expected, he kept kneeling. He supposed he couldn't blame himself. Calling the Zelda by her name had nearly gotten him killed after all. What would his father do to him for yelling at the king?

 _"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?"_ Rhoam asked, indicating that the memory was nearing its end. _"They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves, that you are the heir to a throne of nothing, nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes."_ He could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she replied, _"I understand."_

Without another word, the king turned and walked back into the castle. The memory did not fade to an end as it usual did, but continued on. Link's own memory of what had happened next returned to him. Zelda had waited silently for quite a while before announcing that they would be leaving for Akkala before dawn the next morning.

But Link turned away from the pair, his eyes following the king as he walked into the castle. Seeing the silhouette of another figure inside, he instantly knew which direction to go, and he jogged off to follow the king.

Inside, King Rhoam walked forward until he reached a man obscured by shadow, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

 _"Was my information correct?"_ the shadow asked.

 _"Sadly, yes,"_ the king replied. _"I am at a complete loss for how to convince her of seriousness of this threat. I would say you could understand my dilemma, but your son has achieved more than we could have ever hoped."_

Son?

The man moved out of the shadows, revealing himself. It was his father.

 _"That is kind of you to say, Your Majesty. Link is a very good swordsman, but he still has much to learn. Perhaps, we should revisit the idea I suggested-"_

 _"No,"_ the king interrupted. _"I appreciate your counsel, my old friend, but I will not consider letting the princess travel alone, and there is no one else I trust with the task of protecting her."_ Rhoam paused, and the expressions on his face became a conflicting mixture of emotions. _"Besides, they need to learn to trust one another. The time may come where they are fighting with no one else at their side."_

 _"If you would-"_

 _"That is all,"_ Rhoam interrupted again. _"Let us consider this matter closed."_

 _"Your Majesty,"_ the Lieutenant General said with a bow.

As the king left, Link kept his eyes on his father. A nagging thought flooded him: that he had just witnessed two different periods of time in his life, but the man almost seemed to be two different people. Most unsettling was when the man rose from his bow, and looked in Link's direction. He couldn't be sure if the gaze was through him or at him, but he could have sworn, only for a second, he saw a flash of red behind his eyes.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. He turned to see Zelda, his own Zelda, standing beside him. "Sorry for startling you," she said. "We can go now."

Link looked back, but his father was already gone.

"What is it?"

"My father…" he began. "He was here."

Zelda gave a start. "Here? Right now? Like my mother was?"

"No, I mean the memory. He was speaking with the king. Zelda, I think he was the one feeding information and gossip about us both to your father."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I know. Come with me."

He reached for her outstretched hand, and together, they left the memory to return to the present day. On the ruins of the bridge that spanned her rooms, Link saw they had been joined by not only her father, but also the dragon Farosh who was wrapped around the tower of her study.

It was Farosh who broke the silence. "Link, Hero who wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness, both you and Princess Zelda have passed my tests, proving that you each have the courage to guide the land of Hyrule into an era of peace and prosperity."

Link gave a quick look to the princess, but her eyes remained fixed upon the dragon.

"Before I perform the necessary step to save the princess from the power she possesses, there is one last courageous task she must perform in order to ready her body and soul."

Zelda nodded at the dragon, and turned to face Link. Taking his hand in her own, she inhaled deeply. "Link, the customs of our land dictate that a princess of Hyrule may marry whomever she chooses, so long as that person is worthy." She paused and took another breath. "I loved you one hundred years ago and I love you still. You confessed your feelings for me, but before we can move forward, I want to make sure that… that it is not out of a sense of duty that caused you to say those words."

There was a breath, maybe two, before Link crossed the space between them. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "I have always had a choice," repeating the words he had said to her before.

This caused her to shake her head in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

He looked to the king, who understood instantly his intent, and with a wave of his hand, the landscaped changed to the malice-filled darkness that was Hyrule Castle before his defeat of the Calamity. They watched as Link approached the Sanctum, his sword drawn and glowing blue. As he neared the entrance, a voice called to him and green flames appeared. Among them, the ghostly image of King Rhoam emerged.

 _"You have done well to make it here, Link. The greatest test waits for you inside."_

Link nodded seriously. _"I am ready, Your Majesty. I will not fail you, the princess, or Hyrule again."_

 _"Dear boy, you did not fail anyone before. I daresay you are the reason the land exists today, for it is my daughter's love, and more importantly her desire to protect you, that saved our kingdom."_ He hesitated a moment before continuing, _"Link, after this battle, you will have finished your objective. Once you have done this, your oath is complete and you can choose your own destiny. You are no longer bound to this land or my family."_

 _"I understand, sir,"_ Link replied solemnly. _"But I swear that I will ensure that your daughter's safety before I decide what my fate may be."_

King Rhoam looked at him a sudden astonishment. _"Could it be possible… do you remember?"_

 _"No. Not everything,"_ he replied, _"and I'm not sure I ever will. But I want to see her smile again, with my own eyes. I think then I'll know everything I need to know."_

It was there that the memory ended, and Link turned to face his princess. "You see," he said, "I always had a choice, and I chose to remain by your side. It was never an oath that made me stay. It was only ever you."

As his words registered with her, he could see her eyes shining bright as she smiled without restraint. Her arms reached around his neck and she pressed her lips against his. He returned the embrace and kiss, though showed restraint given that her father was watching this exchange take place.

When it ended, one of them, perhaps both, proposed, "Marry me?" and both answered yes with another kiss. It was broken as, in his arms, Zelda began to emit a green light. She looked to her hand where the Triforce began to glow, the bottom left triangle most brightly of all. The light began to flow from her chest, and into Link's own as a surge of electricity coursed through him..

Once the process was complete, the once glowing Triforce of Courage had dimmed to be barely visible, and on Link's own hand, a pale golden triangle appeared.

"To split the it among you is the only way to keep her safe from the full awakened power of the Triforce. It will pass down to your children, though in a dormant state." After bidding a final farewell, the dragon began to lift off, flying up towards a portal in the sky for what might be the last time.

Link looked her over, asking. "How do you feel?"

"Weaker, but better, if that makes any sense," she replied. "You?"

He looked at the faint golden shape in his hand. "I'll let you know later," he replied. Looking to the king, he became very nervous all of the sudden. "Sire, should I have asked your permission to marry your daughter?"

The king gave a chuckle. "You need no permission from me. This world is yours now, though I do have one request of you both."

"Name it." "Anything, Father."

"Reunite me with my queen when you restore the Great Plateau. My men tried to bury me with her, but the Guardian assault on the Temple of Time made that impossible for them."

"We will," Link agreed.

The king began to disappear, promising, "I will see you both at the ceremony."

Zelda looked to Link confused. "What do you think he meant by that?"

Link blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Zelda, should we… do you want to wait to get married now or wait until this building project is completed?"

"It's been one hundred years," she said. "I suppose we could wait a little longer, and we should probably finish this Triforce task first." He began checking the Sheikah Slate for the closest Shrine to their next memory and spring, which just so happened to coincide, when she added, "Unless… do you know where we can find a priest?"

He smiled as he kissed her, gently at first, but now that they were alone, he became more assertive. She was equally energetic, returning the kiss and embrace equal fire and passion. In all of the excitement, he let go of the tablet, not realizing until later that there had been an update.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. Having visited with the Champions of old, you should both pay a visit to the three springs. By splitting the power between you both, it will force it to rest until it is needed once more by future generations.**

 **** Memories revisited: 13/19 ****

 **** Tests completed: 1/3 ****."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The "I want to see her smile again, with my own eyes." is from the translation of the Japanese version where Link writes his journal in first person instead of 2nd person. I think this is my biggest criticism of the game - the English translation takes away some of Link's personality by making it more instructional (and yes, I do it too). If you haven't read the translations before, you can find them on if you search: vadnyl tumblr Link's journal translation

Just a heads up, dear readers: I'm going to have to take next Sunday off. This week I'm going on a 5 day work trip, plus Mother's Day, and a new Game of Thrones episode… there's no way I could do a chapter justice. What I will post next week, however, are the first three chapters of my original story from a six book series called Worse than Death: Cursed. I'd really like to get published someday, and most agents want to see 1-3 chapters with a query letter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'll be back on May 19th with a new chapter of this story!


	20. Test of Power

PREVIOUSLY: While viewing the youngest version of themselves, the late queen is pulled from her time and Link and Zelda warn her of the coming of Calamity Ganon. The memory next shows Zelda attempting to give Link books, but stops before she is scolded by her father, and she disappears to face her own Trial of Courage. Link continues to watch the past play out on his own, and is surprised to learn his father was fueling the gossip about Zelda's failures to her father. Zelda returns and confesses that she is in love with Link, but she was afraid he was only with her out of a sense of duty. With the help of King Rhoam, Link reveals that he has been free of his oath ever since she was freed from Ganon, and that he stayed for her. Farosh is able to split the Triforce of Courage between the pair, saying that it will become dormant and pass down through their future children until it is needed once more.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 13 "Slumbering Power" / Photo 9.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 16: Test of Power  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The nearest shrine that bordered the currently cutoff Akkala Tower Region also happened to be near the Foothill Stable. After arriving in a swirl of blue light, they checked in for the night, deciding a good sleep would be needed before facing the Test of Power. After he'd paid for the beds and ordered a pair of horses to be readied for their return after the test, he found Zelda under the covers of the bed where he'd already deposited his bag.

"Oh goodness," he said removing his gear and Champion tunic, leaving his thin undershirt. "I didn't know my bed would come with a girl. The stable owners didn't tell me they offered this sort of service, so I'm not sure I can afford it."

She pulled back the sheet with a smile and grabbed his shirt to pull him down to the bed beside her. "It is a price you could never pay in Rupees."

He chuckled and pulled her against his body, and as their legs became entangled, he wondered why he bothered to spend the money on seperate beds. The sudden feeling of Zelda's hand settling on his chest caused his body to give a strange, involuntary jerk. She gave him an inquisitive look before pulling up the undershirt to reveal his scar-covered stomach and chest. Her eyes instantly focused on one scar in particular, the dark one centered in the middle of his chest, and she hovered her fingers over it.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "It's more like a bruise than an old wound." He knew it was more than that though. As a swordsman, he had seen the shape left behind when a sword pierced a body, and this was definitely sword-shaped. The fact that the same mark also appeared in the middle of his back, he knew this was the blow that nearly ended his life one hundred years ago. However, that contradicted with his current remembrance of what happened on Blatchery Plain.

She didn't seem to want to talk about it, and he didn't want to force it out of her. It made him wonder what was worse: not remembering the past and always wondering, or knowing it fully and all of the accompanying horrors.

… … …

Unlike the previous Triforce test that shrouded the Spring of Courage, the Akkala Tower Region was clear of fog. Even though very early on they realized that this test would be different, Link and Zelda decided to continue on foot rather than returning to the stable to retrieve horses. The area was still inaccessible to the Sheikah Slate map, which meant there was something magical about the experience they were about to have.

Yet, nothing happened, and even once they had arrived at the entrance to the Spring of Power, they found it empty but for the Guardian Skywatchers still flying around overhead that paid them no mind. Inside the secluded spring, they found no sign of the dragon, but there was the golden glow of the memory location.

"Should we," she asked, indicating the circle of light. Link gave one last look around before agreeing.

The memory began with Link walking slightly ahead of a great white stallion, leading it by its reins across the Akkala Span bridge. On its back, the horse bore the princess of Hyrule, whose face still showed distress from the interaction she'd had earlier in the day with her father.

Link reached his hand up to the horse, rewarding him with a shiny red apple. As the beast ate it up greedily, Link spoke, _"We're nearly to the Akkala Citadel."_

Although he had taken care to soothe the horse, Zelda's surprise caused her mount to start slightly. Before he could throw her, she reached down and gave a pat before stroking his white coat. He calmed and continued trotting along.

 _"Do we have to go there?"_

 _"No, I supposed not,"_ Link replied. _"I can-"_

 _"Good,"_ she interrupted. _"I do not wish to stop."_

Link pursed his lips, carefully scrutinizing what he should say next. _"Very well. If you are comfortable riding Storm, I can scout ahead and find a spot to camp for the night instead."_

 _"I do not wish to stop at all,"_ Zelda repeated. _"I want to keep going to the spring."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Please, Link,"_ she said, barely above a whisper. _"You heard my father. I cannot let him… let Hyrule down. I have to unlock this power."_

Link straightened up and replied without emotion, _"Yes, Princess."_

 _"Zelda,"_ she corrected.

He stayed silent for a while before rotely saying, _"There are rules, Princess."_

This seemed to annoy her more than usual. _"Rules are meant to be broken."_

 _"Respectfully, Princess, you are mistaken,"_ he replied. _"Rules exist for a reason. Without them, there would be chaos."_

 _"Very well,"_ she said as she grabbed the horse's reins from him. _"Follow your rules, but know that Calamity Ganon isn't going to fight with honor. He's going to fight to win, which will mean breaking the rules. And I intend to stop him."_ With a snap of the wrist, she urged Storm onward, leaving a coughing Link alone in the dust.

For once, Link did not run off after her. Instead, as the dust cleared, he began walking at a steady pace towards the spring. His normal emotionless appearance seemed disturbed, perhaps by her words as he contemplated what she had told him.

Upon reaching the Spring of Power, he found Storm grazing not far from the entrance leading to the ancient spring. He cautiously approached the opening to find the princess had already changed into her white gown. He watched her lower herself into the water, and without a glance back, walk towards the statue of the Goddess.

Link, the ever-dutiful knight, turned his back to give her privacy, standing guard with the sheathed Master Sword pointed down towards the ground.

The only sound that could be heard was the water falling into the pool all around them. Link suddenly recalled the many hours he had stood guard at the springs while Zelda head was bowed as she recited her silent prayers. Something else came to him, an instruction, a rule: _"Never set foot in the holy waters. Only Princess Zelda is pure enough to enter the springs."_

Nothing had changed by the time the moon was high overhead. Link made no motion in all that time, causing the present day Link to wonder at his past self's patience and ability to remain inert when he himself had barely stopped moving since awakening from the sleep of restoration.

 _"I come seeking help. Regarding this power that has been handed down over time…. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away…. Or so I've been told all my life…. And yet… Grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm."_

At that moment, oh so subtly, the dutiful knight turned his head. _"Princess?"_

Either she ignored him or didn't hear him, because she continued on. As she spoke, as she cursed the religion, he listened, but did not move. Finally, with her hands clutching her arms, she cried out her final plea, _"Please just tell me… what is it? What's wrong with me?"_

It was then that he picked up his sword and turned to face her. There were a couple of beats where he seemed to consider the consequences of what he was about to do, before he lowered himself from the platform down into the water and waded out towards her.

 _"Pr… Zelda?"_

She gave a start, but did not turn to face him. The tone of her voice made her irritation known. _"You shouldn't be in here. What about your 'rules'?"_

He shrugged as he looked up at the statue. _"I don't care anymore. Let it be chaos."_

Zelda turned, her eyes wide with a mix of awe and surprise. _"Do you mean it?"_

 _"Damn the rules. I swore my life to you,"_ he said as he looked her in the eyes. _"I do not fight for a religion, nor a statue, nor a god or goddess. My devotion is not to your father or mine. I fight for you. Beside you. I will defeat Calamity Ganon for you."_

The memory came to an end, uncharacteristically short considering the amount of revelations shown in other visions of the past. Before either one could speak about the memory, the warm fires emitting from Dinraal drew their attention to where he was perched high on the grassy overlook that surrounded the spring.

"Welcome to the Spring of Power," the dragon greeted.

Zelda looked to Link before replying. "We've come to face the Test of Power."

"There is no need for either of you face a test from me," Dinraal replied. "Princess, you stemmed the tide of Calamity Ganon's rise for over a century. Hero, you were able to defeat monsters and beasts along the road to your ultimate victory over the Darkness. Both of you have more than proved your strength of power in the eyes of the goddess."

Zelda began to glow red as the uppermost Triforce piece in her hand began to glow brighter than the other two. As before, the light rose from her chest and flowed into Link, transferring part of the power from the princess into her knight.

When it was over, Dinraal lingered with a warning. "Princess, if you haven't already noticed, you will soon find yourself weakening. Do not be alarmed, but I would caution you both against speeding off to visit the final spring so soon. The Triforce no longer is a threat to the princess's life, but too much of it either drained from or added to you could be a shock to your lifeforce. A week or so to yourselves would do you both some good."

As the dragon bid them farewell and rose up to the sky portal, Link looked at the second Triforce piece glowing white-hot in his hand. He felt even stronger than before, but what's more, he sensed a pull towards the figure standing beside him.

"Do you feel it too? The pieces calling to one another?" she asked, observing her own hand. "It wants to be reunited."

He nodded, suddenly realizing the reason for Farosh coaxing out their confessions of love. Had they waited, they might have always wondered if their feelings were caused by the Triforce pull instead of their own true affections.

"What should we do with our break?" Zelda asked. "A break. What an odd concept for us. I'm not sure either of us have ever had a break in our lives."

Link suddenly felt guilty for his hours spent hunting Koroks. "We did have the day at the beach," he reminded her. "We could do that again."

A mischievous look crossed her features, and she pressed closer to him. "Or, we could try something new."

Their hands began to roam. His found the nape of her neck as their lips pressed in together, and he gently pulled her in even closer. He used his tongue to gently prod her mouth. She was surprised, but did not resist, and as he tried something new, she too explored. He felt a chill as her hands inched slowly closer to his waist, and he pulled away.

"Wait," he said huskily. His last resolve was melting as he looked into her longing eyes.

"Your rules again?" she asked

"No. Well, not my rules anyway. It's just… I think there is something we should do first."

… … …

In the middle of Lake Akkala, in the middle of the night, an elderly Zora stood with a pair of Hylians before a statue. Their only witnesses were a pair, a large man and a very tall woman, both surrounded by green, glowing flames.

"Link, before the eyes of these… um... witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia, do you take Zelda to be your wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?"

"I do," Link said with a smile.

"And Zelda, before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia, do you take Link as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"

"I-"

The Zora continued, "And do you also vow to name your children in accordance with the Bolson Construction naming guidelines?"

Zelda flustered. "Um... I…"

"Oh, right. Ignore that last part," Kapson said. "Just the other thing."

She smiled at Link. "I do."

Whatever was said after that, Link was too enchanted by the sight of his wife before him. Wife. From what he remembered of his past life, he never gave much thought to the idea of becoming a husband. Now, he had a wife. He had awoken alone in the world, unsure if he had any relatives, and now, he had a family.

She gave him a nudge so that he could bid a final farewell to their gathered guests. With all unfinished business wrapped up by knowing Zelda was in good hands, King Rhoam's and Lady Urbosa's spirits were finally at peace to rest. As they disappeared, a third ghostly figure was visible, though it left so suddenly they did not get a clear look more to identify him as a male and a Hylian.

"If you'd like, there is room at the inn," Kapson offered. Before Link could come up with an excuse, the wise Zora added, "Though, you newlyweds will have only one thing in mind right now, and an inn is a somewhat public place."

Link cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we were thinking of moving on." He paused, and seeing Zelda's tired expression, he capitulated. "But one night would be nice."

"Splendid!" Kapson exclaimed. "I'll prepare a bed for you."

As they watched the Zora lumber away, Link pulled Zelda into his embrace.

"Husband," she said smiling. "Who would have thought our lives would take this turn?"

His knowledge of the past heroes and princesses was that not all ended up together, and some in fact, had not survived at all. As he looked at his own princess, his wife, something inside him couldn't believe this was happening. "Are you happy?"

"You make me happy," she replied with her hands on his chest. "Whatever challenges are in store for our future, I know we will be okay if we face them together."

There was a moment when she looked away, causing him to ask, "What is it?"

"The memories," she began, gently touching that tender spot on his chest that she had explored the night before. "There's something you still don't know. It's about what's coming… I just… should I have told you? Should I tell you now?"

He considered this question again, knowing or not knowing? "It's about my father, isn't it?" he asked, to which she gave him an uncertain nod. It had been building in the memories for so long, this straining relationship between father and son. While the scenes had been removed when he viewed his past before, clearly there was something about the man and what ultimately happened to him that might have distracted from Link's mission to defeat Calamity Ganon. "We'll face it together, when the time comes," he replied finally.

That night, with his wife in his arms, Link slept through the night in a dreamless sleep, never once hearing the sound of the Sheikah Slate signaling an update:

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. Having visited with the Champions of old, you should both pay a visit to the three springs. By splitting the power between you both, it will force it to rest until it is needed once more by future generations.**

 **Congratulations, Hero of Legend and Princess Zelda. May you have every happiness in your life together.**

 **** Memories revisited: 14/19 ****

 **** Tests completed: 2/3 ****

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to think that this chapter and the next are like the calm before the storm.


	21. How Is This Possible?

PREVIOUSLY: Upon visiting the Spring of Power and visiting the corresponding memory, Link and Zelda were informed that they had both already proven their worth, and the Triforce of Power was split between them. In Tarrey Town, they were wed in a private ceremony with only them, the Zora Kapson, and the ghosts of her father and Urbosa.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 14 "To Mount Lanayru" / Photo 10.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 17: How Is This Possible?  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Foothills Stable owner Ozunda was overjoyed to see Link upon his and Zelda's return from Akkala Region. With a less than subtle motion, he managed to pull Link away from his bride.

"Your special request has arrived," he informed Link gleefully as he led him around to the back of the stable.

With a smile, Link thanked the man and took the reins to lead the creature around to surprise Zelda. At first he had considered using the large horse he had caught in Taobab Grasslands, that way they could ride together and continue their *ahem* growing closeness and explorations. Ultimately though, the more practical choice was for each of them to ride separately, so he decided their secret wedding was the perfect time to surprise her with a different find from his travels.

"Link! How did you, how is he…"

At seeing the white stallion, the descendant of her own mount of the past, his princess was at a loss for words. Any time that happened, he found the best remedy to her stammering speech was a kiss on the lips.

"Better?"

"Much," she replied. "How is this possible?"

Link told her about the old man who sent him on a quest to find the stallion, finishing by telling her, "He's as wild as his ancestor. I don't know how many times I got thrown before I finally convinced him to trust me."

"Link, the great equestrian, unable to tame a wild horse?" she asked with exaggerated shock in her voice. He shrugged and feigned a look of hurt. She gave a soft laugh, seeing through it, and with her arms around his neck, kissed him. "Thank you."

As he returned the kiss and embrace, he felt a rush of blood and it definitely wasn't rising to his head. And he definitely wasn't the only one who noticed, for as Zelda pressed her body against his, and leaned into his ear, she whispered, "We should really take care of that."

He groaned as she pulled away, especially when she ran her hand along his waistband to remove the Sheikah Slate from him hip. His breaths were shallow and he felt like he was about to explode.

While she was busy with the slate, he slipped away, heading up to the shrine where there would be some privacy to relieve himself. Goddess, he wanted nothing more than to take her and explore every inch of her body, and the pent up desire was beginning to mess with his ability to function. Case in point, he was caught off guard by an Ice Wizzrobe, who got really close to freezing Link with its ice rod. Instead of one perfect shot, Link's arrows missed a first and second try. The third hit, but had no effect, and he realized he had been firing ice arrows all along. Finally, his fourth shot, a fire arrow, found its target, and the creature vanished in a poof of fog.

"That isn't like you," Zelda said from behind him.

"It's the real me," he retorted. "It was all an act before. I hate to tell you this, but it appears you're stuck with me."

"Pity," she mumbled, playing along. "Well, at least you're funny."

He chuckled and put his arm around her. The pair leaned in for a kiss, and in the back of Link's head, he had to ignore his urgings once more. The Ice Wizzrobe had cooled him off once, but as he held his wife in his arms, he began to feel himself warming again.

"Mr. Link?" he heard Ozunda call.

He let a growl escape his throat as he pulled away, causing Zelda to let out a little laugh. As he listened to the man's request to eliminate some troublesome Bokoblins, he decided it might be better to wait. Here on the rough, dirty ground, it would be hard and uncomfortable for his princess. With the stable nearby, there would also be a chance of someone happening upon them. He wanted more for her, but without access to his Hateno home, waiting seemed to be his only option.

After a quick side quest to vanquish the monster threat, they headed on towards the Lanayru Wetlands. Neither of them made mention of the Zoras. Aside from the Hylians, it was the final race they still needed support from if Zelda was to claim to the throne.

Link wasn't sure if she was ready for that, so he decided to let her choose. "Where should we go next?"

She looked back in the direction of the hidden Zora's Domain. "It's our honeymoon, right? Maybe we should take a break and enjoy being together. Just us."

He had suspected for a while that she was nervous about visiting Zora's Domain, not that he could blame her. When he'd first visited them, not knowing he would encounter many who would remember him from one hundred years before, he'd been greeted with a mixture of warmth and disdain. He had been able to repair his image with them by freeing Vah Ruta from Ganon, but Zelda did not have much of a past relationship with them nor did she have an easy way of proving her role in freeing Hyrule from the Calamity.

However, she was right. They should celebrate their marriage, especially because If she was successful in becoming Queen of Hyrule, having time to themselves would be a rarity.

He looked around, but nothing extraordinary caught his eye, but the thought of something rare and magical gave him an idea. If he was lucky, really lucky, it just might work.

… … …

Their tour of Hyrule Field hadn't produced the results he'd hoped for, but he was optimistic that luck would be on his side. In the meantime, they had ended up at the ruins of Sanidin Park so that Link could show her where he'd found her stallion.

"I suppose that makes sense," Zelda said as he helped her down.

Link just looked at her in confusion and she let out a giggle.

"You don't remem…" She cut herself off and became very serious. "I'm sorry, of course you don't."

"No reason to apologize," Link said as he gave her a half smile. "Maybe it will show up in the memory," he added, indicating the golden light waiting for them by the statue.

That made her smile in return. "Maybe."

The first thing they saw when they stepped into the memory was Zelda walking through the castle's corridors. In her fine clothes, she stood out down in the soldier's quarters. The area was not refined or elaborately decorated, but Link recognized the simplicity as home. While a few with families had homes in the town, most soldiers lived in the barracks within the castle or stationed outposts. Link was a rare exception; as Princess Zelda's protector and wielder of the Sword That Seals the Darkness, he was given a room of his own.

As she neared his room, a voice that was not Link's could be heard coming from inside. It caused her to pause outside, listening in to what was being said.

 ** _"...weak and incompetent. How such a stupid boy could rise to such a position of power is beyond me. You are going to fail and cause this country to fall into ruin."_**

Angrily, she threw open his door, seemingly ready to speak her mind to whomever was verbally assaulting her knight, but inside the chamber, she only found Link lying in his bed, curled up in a ball. She looked around, but all she could see was darkness.

 _"Link?"_

She felt around at the nightstand beside his bed, and upon successfully locating a match, she lit the candle to bring some light into the room. Looking back to the knight, she found him shivering, but when she touched his skin, he was burning up. It was then she finally noticed with a gasp:

The only thing he was wearing was his underpants.

His eyes opened, and once it registered that he was nearly naked and that the Princess of Hyrule was in his room, he flung himself backwards off the bed and emerged wrapped up in a sheet.

 _"Princess, I… what?"_ His face was red as he stuttered and tried desperately to shroud himself in the thin layer of fabric.

Zelda too was completely in shock at what she had seen. _"I'm so sorry, Link. I heard voices, and…"_

Her sentence was never completed, and both stood wordless and unmoving for longer than was comfortable. It was Link who finally broke the silence by asking, _"Voices?"_

She seemed utterly confused and at a loss. _"In your room, I thought I heard someone speaking to you in a most uncivil manner. I only came in to… but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."_

Link sat down on his bed, still wrapped up cocoon-like in his sheet, and began rummaging around. _"Castles are funny,"_ he said. _"Voices can travel from the strangest places."_ He stood and dropped the sheet, revealing he had put on his trousers. As he reached for his undershirt, Zelda caught a glimpse of his lean, sculpted torso and blushed as she turned away again. When she didn't say anything, he asked, _"Your highness, was there something you needed?"_

 _"I...I…"_ She looked as though she wanted to floor to swallow her whole.

He looked confused, maybe a little amused as well, as he pulled on his blue Champion's tunic. Peering out the small window to see the pre-dawn darkness, he turned back. _"Would you care to join me for a morning ride?"_

As she gave a nod, the memory shifted to locate the pair on horseback as they road towards Sanidin Park.

This part played out as usual. Zelda both praised her horse and thanked Link for his advice, then she told him of Mt. Lanayru and how she would be heading up the mountain the next day. But instead of coming to a close, the memory continued on.

 _"I'm going with you,"_ Link told her confidently. When she looked like she was about to protest, he argued, _"I promised to stay by your side, Zelda. You shouldn't be alone up there."_

 _"Link, it's not that simple. There are...rules."_

He moved closer to her. _"Rules? I thought we weren't playing by the rules anymore."_

For a moment, as the wind blew, they stood in complete silence as they stared at one another. It was clear in that moment that something was stirring inside them, though it went unspoken, and it almost went on for too long until chaos broke loose. More accurately, chaos in the form of the princess's horse, who suddenly took off in a run towards Nima Plain.

 _"Link, Storm!"_

Link turned and began running after him, but was halted when a pair of Chuchus appeared. After taking them out quickly and mounting his horse, he looked back to Zelda. Realizing he could not leave her, he lead his horse to her and held out his hand to help her up. In the urgency of the situation, neither of them considered the intimacy of riding so close together, and as she pressed against him in the saddle, both of them flushed red. Link recovered first though as he snapped the reins and they charged off in the direction her stallion had taken.

They didn't have far to travel before finding Storm in a team of horses and he was...

 _"What is he doing?"_ Zelda asked with a confused look.

As he pulled on the reins to slow his horse, Link only replied with a hearty laugh.

 _"What?"_

 _"It's… he's…"_ He was completely beyond stringing together a coherent sentence, and it was causing Zelda concern.

 _"Why are you laughing? You never laugh. It's scaring me!"_

He calmed himself, and finally replied by asking her, _"What do you know about… animal husbandry?"_

 _"What do I know about what?"_ She looked confused from her knight over to her white horse. He was up on his back two legs and in front of him was a caramel-colored mare, and they were... _"Oh… OH!"_

As the memory faded, the Link of the present day couldn't hide his own amusement. At the same time, he was a little jealous that a horse had managed to accomplish something that he and Zelda had struggled to do. Face red, she couldn't look at him, instead, she engrossed herself in the Sheikah Slate. He looked over her shoulder, looking carefully for another update like the previous one.

* * *

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **An encounter with the princess who faced Ganon 10,000 years ago has led you to seek out the ancient hero to see if he knows a way to save Zelda from the strange affliction caused by the Triforce. Having visited with the Champions of old, you should both pay a visit to the three springs. By splitting the power between you both, it will force it to rest until it is needed once more by future generations.**

 **** Memories revisited: 15/19 ****

 **** Tests completed: 2/3 ****

* * *

Nothing new and the previous message of congratulations was now gone. Whomever had communicated with them previously was only selectively making his or her presence known. Disappointed, he looked up and all of that melted away when he saw what he had been hoping to see.

"Come on," he said. "I have something to show you."

… … …

A top Sartori Mountain, in the pale green glow as they crouched out of sight, Link watched Zelda as she stared in awe at the magical creatures before them. Before he could stop her, she stood and walked, almost mesmerized, towards the Lord of the Mountain. Unlike Link's previous interactions where the beast would vanish, Satori stayed, and actually moved towards Zelda. When he allowed her to pet his mane, Link stood and walked over to join her.

The creature did not run away, instead, he nudged Zelda and with its muzzle, touched her cheek as though giving her a kiss. With a nod to Link, he and the Blupees began to vanish.

For a long time after, Link and Zelda sat together under the cherry blossom tree in awed silence of what they had just witnessed. With their fingers entwined, he lifted her hand to give it a gentle kiss. In turn, she touched his jaw and pulled him towards her. He had to flail slightly to catch himself before falling, steadying himself on one of the tree's large sturdy roots. He was afraid to put it anywhere else, concerned of what it might lead to.

Zelda had no such fear as both of her hands began to roam. When he made no such motions, she took him by the wrist and placed it on her breast, making it very clear what she wanted to have happen.

"Here?" he asked looking around. Sure, the scenery was beautiful and it was isolated, but it wasn't what he imagined for their first time together. "You deserve a soft bed, flowers-"

"None of that matters," she told him, her voice so sensual it was causing a tremble of excitement to course through him. "The dirt, the moonlight, the wild… this is more like us. This is exactly us."

And so, as the moon lit up the cherry blossom tree petals that occasionally fell around them, the hero and his princess became one.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I mean… it's still Sunday, right? Haha this nice weather is getting to me, and writing is hard to balance with all of my yard projects.

Thank you to the many generous reviews I recently received. Wow, you all are just blowing me away! :)


	22. Test of Wisdom

PREVIOUSLY: The newlyweds take a week off from their Triforce quest, but are unable to consummate their marriage because of various interruptions. After revisiting the next memory, Link takes Zelda to meet the Lord of the Mountain, and once they are alone, they finally become one in the wild.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 15 "Return of Calamity Ganon" / Photo 11.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 18: Test of Wisdom  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next morning, Link awoke to find himself wrapped up in Zelda, so much so that he could not tell where he stopped and she began. Their first time together had been magical, although it had started very awkwardly and ended quicker than he had planned. While Link was unsure if he had been with someone in an intimate way one hundred years ago, he was very certain of his present day celibacy.

Well, former celibacy anyway, he thought with a smile.

After their first time, he had gotten the hang of it, and they gone another two, three, four… hell, he'd lost count of how many times. Even with his stamina at its max, he had still ended up tired at the end of it all, and both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

With his free hand, he gently picked off a couple of cherry blossom petals that must have fallen in the night. Whether because of his touch or slight movement, she began to stir a little, signaling she was waking up.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

He meant to return the greeting, but "I love you," was what came out instead.

In response, she turned his head gently towards her with her hand and kissed him, soft at first, but it became more lustful as it went on. It only ended because the pair had to pull away to catch their breath.

"How…" His question drifted off as his face reddened, and he only continued because she prompted him to finish. "How did you learn to do that thing… last night… that thing with your mouth?"

She smiled. "Did you like that?"

He nodded. "I never expected it, especially from you. Where… when…. how?" His incoherent questioning caused her to lay a kiss on his lips to silence him. Apparently, the trick he used on her worked both ways.

"Gerudo Town," she replied, somehow gleaning what he wanted to ask. "Ashai's class."

"I attended that class," he protested. "She never talked about anything like...that."

"They knew who you were and only wanted to amuse you," she said and rose, sliding one of her legs over his lower waist so that her warm sex was barely touching his manhood. She leaned down, her breasts softly pressing against his chest as she closed the distance between them in to whisper, "I took the advanced class."

They picked up where they left off the night before, but this time, he was the one who tried new things with his mouth. And from the sounds that suddenly began erupting from his wife, it was clear that she was enjoying it every bit as much as he had.

… … …

After over a week of traveling to various isolated locations - frozen cabins, lakeside shacks, and beach huts - they begrudgingly decided it was time to return to their mission. Very late in the evening, the pair appeared on the overlook of Kakariko Village. It was the quickest route to reach Mount Lanayru in the still inaccessible the Hateno Tower Region, and it also had the added bonus of allowing them to share their good news with a dear friend.

They had intended to have a very public ceremony if Zelda was crowned Queen, and for now, at least in public, keep their marriage a secret. However, hiding this information from Impa seemed cruel and, as they quickly found out, impossible.

"Impa, hello-"

"You two have finally slept together," the wizened woman said without missing a beat.

Link and Zelda looked at each other. For his part, he couldn't see anything that would have given that away. How had she known?

"We...How did you guess?" Zelda asked, her face now a blazing red.

The old woman gave a hearty laugh and slapped her knee. "I've known you both a long time. Your little glances, your smiles, your proximity to one another - you two may as well be wearing a giant sign."

Once they had recovered from their shock, they confirmed Impa's suspicions and told her about their secret wedding. As soon as she was up-to-date on everything they had been up to, she gave them a blessing of the Sheikah and sent them off to complete their mission, only after getting them both to make a promise to return soon.

… … …

Dawn had broken long before they reached the summit of the mountain. Unlike the first test, they were not separated for a challenge, and unlike the second test, the dragon Naydra was waiting for them at the summit from the the moment they arrived, much as it had after Link had freed it from the Malice that had corrupted it for years.

"Greetings, Zelda and Link. Are you ready to begin your test?"

Before either of them spoke a word in reply, the mountain vista around them changed into the Hyrule Castle Sanctum as it once stood in the days before the Calamity. Instead of them standing on the floor where they had during the Champions ceremony, both Link and Zelda found themselves together up on the dais wearing fine clothing.

"What's this?" Link asked, looking down at the exquisite robes he was adorned in.

Zelda, wearing a gown slightly more elaborate than the one she had worn in the past, looked at him and explained something that he had not considered when he asked her to marry him. "Link, if I become Queen of Hyrule, you will be named my king consort just as my father was for my mother."

"Oh," he replied emotionlessly. He had thought he would continue in the military, moving up into the Royal Guard and serving in leadership. It hadn't occurred to him that his career a fighter might be over. Although, he supposed that by defeating Calamity Ganon, his destiny was concluded anyway.

Naydra's disembodied voice informed them what was in store. "As rulers of the land, you will be forced to make decisions that will impact the lives of your citizens. Your trial begins now."

As a line of citizens suddenly appeared, Link sucked in a breath. It wasn't real, but despite his pre-Champion younger self having a bit of a braggadocious streak, Link of the present had never reveled in the spotlight. He stayed silent and watched as the process began. Zelda was a natural as she began holding court with the citizens of Hyrule. As they brought them their troubles, one-by-one, she found ways to help them deal with the dilemmas they faced. That is until...

"Your majesties," the Hylian man began, "I want to propose to my girlfriend."

"That's wonderful," Zelda replied. "Are you here to ask for a ceremony in the Temple of Time?"

"Well, no, Your Majesty. I actually… I need advice. I don't know who to turn to because she is a Gerudo and I am a Hylian. What if she doesn't love me? What if she says no?"

"I'm sorry," she faltered. "I'm not sure what to say, and this really isn't the place to discuss such matters."

"I understand. It's just, the king helped me before and…"

As the man spoke on, Link realized he was listening to Wabbin, the young man he had helped to woo the Gerudo woman at the Lover's Pond. He turned to Zelda, who looked back at him as the man rambled on nervously in front of the whole court. She gave him a nod, signaling to him that this one was in his hands.

Link did not step out in front of her, but instead, took his wife by the hand as he spoke. "Wabbin, in my experience, the best thing you can do is open yourself up. When it comes to matters of the heart, you cannot let yourself be afraid of getting hurt, or that is exactly what will happen." He decided to continue, unsure if it was the right thing, especially in front of all of these courtiers, but he was intent on helping the man. "I was once too afraid to tell someone I did not have the same feelings for her, and it wounded her more than if I had physically attacked her. In my heart, my intention was to be kind and prevent inflicting pain, yet it was ultimately unfair to us both that I wasn't honest from the start."

Wabbin nodded and thanked them, and all at once, the scene disappeared, and Link and Zelda found themselves back at the summit of Mount Lanayru.

"Well done," Naydra said to the pair. "Princess Zelda, you showed great wisdom in passing on power when you didn't not fully know how to help someone. Not being afraid to show that you don't know something is perhaps the wisest course of action a leader can take. Link, you showed great wisdom in learning from your past mistakes and using that information to help others. Finally, the pair of you have shown great wisdom in trusting each other. You have both passed the test of wisdom."

As Naydra finished, the final Triforce piece on the back of Zelda's hand began to shine brightly. Once more, the power flowed, this time in a soft shade of blue, from the princess to her knight. He felt a surge inside of him as the third piece appeared on the back of his own hand. Stronger than ever before, he felt a pull towards her that was difficult to contain.

"Your tests and Triforce mission are complete," Naydra informed them. "The one who sent you on this mission is impressed with all you have done so far, but he wants you to know that your toughest memories are ahead of you, Link. Now that you have part of all three pieces, you will need the lessons of each Triforce piece to help you through all you are about to see. And, most importantly, you will need each other."

Confused by the mysterious message, they watched as Naydra flew off to the sky portal for the final time, but both stayed a little longer to offer their prayers before heading back down the mountain. Instead of walking, they chose to use the paraglider, and the pair soared over the Naydra Snowfield towards the Lanayru Road East Gate.

Zelda took a deep breath as she looked at the golden ring. Link knew this was the memory where Calamity Ganon appeared, but he did not know how much more would be revealed either before or after. He took his wife gently by the hand, and told her, "I'm here. You aren't alone."

She nodded and together they stepped into the light.

The memory opened with Zelda sitting at her desk, furiously writing in her diary, when Link appeared from the garden entrance with his hand over his eyes.

 _"Princess?"_ He said it at a low whisper, but it still startled her.

 _"Link? What are you doing?"_ she asked as she pulled him into her room. _"I'm decent. You can look."_

He slowly removed his hand and cracked open one eye to make sure. Seeing she was dressed in her travel clothing, he opened his eyes fully. _"I tried your door, but no one answered."_

 _"Oh. Right, I have been keeping a low staff since that incident with my father. I am determined to figure out who has been acting as a spy for him."_ She sat in the plush red chair and began tugging on one of her boots.

 _"Any leads?"_

She shook her head. After pulling on the second boot, she sighed and looked towards her bed. _"Link. Do you think dreams can warn when something terrible is about to happen?"_

 _"I'm not sure I understand,"_ he replied. _"Do you want to tell me about it?"_ When she didn't respond, he continued, _"But I suppose anything is possible in a world where magical swords and talking trees exist."_

 _"Talking trees?"_ She was looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

His eyes widened. _"I never told you about the Great Deku Tree?"_ he asked with a laugh. _"That's a story for the road then."_

…

There was a push forward and they watched as one-by-one, the princess and her knight were joined by the other four Champions. First came Urbosa, who greeted them at the castle, and immediately Link became the silent watcher as his princess and her surrogate mother caught up. Link and Zelda had recently visited Gerudo Town shortly after her unsuccessful attempt at the Spring of Power, but the two women still had so much to talk about. The next to join them on the road was Daruk, and Link seemed relieved to see his enormous friend. Not too long after, Mipha appeared, and it was clear that there was some residual awkwardness between them. Finally, it wasn't until they reached the Lanayru Road East Gate that Revali made his grand entrance by creating a whirlwind with his downdraft.

 _"Forgive my tardiness, Princess. I encountered an unexpected storm in the Thundra Plateau."_

The past Link rolled his eyes ever so subtly while the present Link gave a scoff. He had read the Rito's diary. The arrogance that oozed from the pages was difficult to forget, and he found it amazing that Revali had appeared at all.

Zelda's response, however, was far kinder. _"Thank you for coming, Revali."_ She turned to face the rest. _"Thank you all for coming. It means so much that you are here to support me."_

They all offered encouraging words and happy returns for her birthday, all that is, except her silent knight. It wasn't until they were alone, on their way towards the mountain that he spoke again.

 _"I wanted to get you something for your birthday, but…"_ His thought was left to linger as his face burned red. Present day Link recalled that his past military salary had not been very much, and most of what he did get was split between training, extra food and ingredients, while a portion of it was sent to… someone, but he couldn't remember whom.

 _"That's okay, Link,"_ Zelda said when it was clear he wasn't able to finish.

 _"But I did make you something,"_ he finally continued. From his pack, he grabbed a wrapped up container.

She opened it and gasped in surprise. _"Fruitcake! Thank you! That's my fav… How...how did you know?"_

He looked away nervously and scratched his head. _"I may have done a few favors for the castle chefs. They are always looking for rare ingredients like truffles and hearty radishes,"_ he explained.

 _"So that's what you're up to when you're looking around."_

 _"Well, that and Koroks."_

 _"What?"_

As she enjoyed the cake, sharing half with her knight, Link went on to explain the mysterious forest spirits, the memory shifted forward to find that both had reached the summit. Zelda, already in her white dressed, was consuming a spicy elixir before turning towards the statue of the goddess.

 _"Wait!"_ Link said, startling her. He reached into his pack and pulled out an armful of red Chuchu jellies. _"If you are determined to wear that, let me put these in first. They'll warm the water for you at least."_

 _"No, Link. I'm ready for this,"_ she replied. _"I've spent countless hours in icy waters training my body to accept the cold in preparation for this moment."_

 _"I'm not going to let you freeze to death in there,_ " he said, his voice clearly conveying his frustration _. "No gods, no creators, especially benevolent ones, would ask so much of their devotee."_

She didn't speak for a very long time until she finally whispered, _"What if you're wrong? What if my death is the answer?"_

The bluntness of her question caught him completely off guard. He looked away from her as he asked, _"Is this because of your dream?"_

 _"No,"_ she replied. _"A little, but I have been thinking it ever since my mother died. What if it was the power was what took her life? What if that is the cost of using it?"_

He turned back to her in alarm and closed the distance between them. _"I will never let that happen, Zelda,"_ he replied sternly. _"I swore to defend you. I will fight until my last breath to keep you from harm."_

For a moment, as they stood inches apart with only their frosty breath, it was clear that something was happening.

Zelda was the first to pull away. _"I… I need to pray,"_ she said finally moving away from him. He did not move until she uttered, _"Link?"_ and nodded to him, silently signalling her agreement. The memory shifted as the knight placed the warming jellies into the freezing water.

…

The pair returned to the other Champions with Zelda looking defeated while the others tried to cheer her up. In mere moments, as Princess Mipha was about to reveal what might have been the answer to everything, they were interrupted as the land began to shake.

Revali flew high and returned to confirm their greatest fear: Calamity Ganon was real, and it was awake.

The scene shifted forward, and immediately a disturbing scene in Castle Town unfolded before them. The city was burning, people on fire were screaming out in pain, while orphaned or lost children were crying out loudly for their mothers. The corrupted Guardians were firing again and again at anything that moved, seemingly determined to bring the city to the ground. Amongst the chaos, flashes of blue and then white darted through the ruins, headed for the fountain at the town's central square. There they stopped and looked up at the Calamity, encircling the castle and spewing its Malice all around. Both it and the Guardians had yet to realize the threat in its midst as the pair ducked out of sight to wait for the other Champions to ready their attack

 _"Link,"_ the princess whispered. _"Can we get closer? Can we get inside? My father…"_

Link shook his head, and threw an apple into the gelatinous, evil substance. Within seconds, it rotted and disappeared in ash. _"This stuff is everywhere and it keeps coming. We should stay here until the others are ready."_

She checked the Sheikah Slate as the screams cried out and the building crumbled all around them. _"Hold on, everyone,"_ she whispered under her breath. _"We will stop this."_

Finally, the signal came. The four Champions had positioned their Divine Beasts, had set the lasers on the target, and were waiting for the signal to fire. Everything went silent as Link stood. All sound disappeared and only the sound of his heartbeat could be heard until he pulled the Master Sword from its scabbard.

Then, right then, the Calamity turned its eyes upon the boy in blue and let out a great shriek, and in a sudden horrifying realization, Link quickly perceived that the monster recognized the sword. Before he could say anything, more Malice shot out from Calamity, heading in the directions of the other races of Hyrule, or more specifically, the Divine Beasts.

Link swore and turned back to the princess. _"Get the others out of their Divine Beasts! Do you hear me? Tell them to abandon the mission!"_

 _"Link, what? I don't under…"_ She stopped mid-sentence and turned back to her Sheikah Slate and yelled into the device, _"Everyone, get out of there. Abandon your-"_

She was interrupted as one by one, the Champions let out cries of surprise and pain and then they cried no more.

Link swore again and Zelda shook the slate, crying out, _"No. No no no, this cannot be."_

He looked from her to the sword and up the Calamity. Sheathing the sword, he held out his hand. _"Princess."_ When she didn't respond, he more forcefully said, _"Zelda,"_ to get her attention. _"We have to go."_

 _"But-"_

 _"We have to go!"_ Link had never spoken to her like that before, and in her surprise, she relented and gave him her hand. _"I'm taking you somewhere safe. The Akkala Citadel is our best chance. It will give us the high ground and it's well-defended."_

The entrance to the town was now blocked with several Guardians. Seeing they couldn't go back the way they came, they took a different route in the direction of the Castle Town Watchtower. They were stopped, however, when both of them saw groups of Hylians being herded by soldiers into the Hyrule Cathedral.

 _"What the… Soldier, what is going on?"_ Link demanded of the nearest soldier. The man was shocked to see the Hylian Champion, and poorly explained they were packing civilians inside for safety. _"Are you insane? Do you see the buildings falling all around us? The cathedral will not stand."_

 _"I'm just following orders, Sir Link,"_ the man said in a shaky voice. Link had no doubt that the man had already pissed himself.

With a look to Zelda, who seemed to agree, and the pair turned towards the church. Inside, they found hundreds cowering inside.

 _"Who ordered this?"_ Link called out once they were inside. _"Who's in charge here?"_

 _"No one,"_ came the reply from a member of the Royal Guard who stepped forward. _"Our leader is dead."_

 _"You serve in the Royal Guard. Your leader is the king,"_ Link replied before he realized what the guard meant. He sucked in a breath as though the sudden knowledge pained him as he turned to the princess.

 _"What? What does that mean?"_ she asked. _"Where is my father."_

The knight signaled to the front of the cathedral, and without another word, Zelda ran forward.

When Link caught up to her, she was clutching the hand of her father who bore the crimson wounds of battle. She didn't cry; she only stood beside the body, staring in shock and dismay.

 _"Zelda,"_ Link began. _"Zelda, I'm so sorry. We can not stay here."_

She wouldn't move still, so he went back to gather the soldiers. He instructed the knights to split up with survivors, telling one group to head to Akkala and the other to head to Hateno. Of the few remaining Royal Guard soldiers, he instructed them to protect the princess.

 _"No,"_ she said from behind him. _"You must take my father to the Great Plateau. He has to be buried with my mother in the Temple of Time."_

 _"Zelda-"_

 _"Go! I am your princess, and I order you to do this."_

Link stood by her and watched, disapprovingly, as her father's corpse was carried out on a cathedral door. The other knights had followed his orders and were leading civilians out, hopefully to safety. People were fleeing the destruction by foot, by horse, by raft, really any way possible. There was a flash of lightning followed quickly by a rumble of thunder, indicating that a storm was on its way.

 _"We need to go as well,"_ he said, and she followed him out. They headed once more to the Castle Town Watchtower. Inside, he grabbed all of the shields, swords, arrows, and bows that he could possibly carry. A pair of Guardians arrived shortly after and began shooting laser beams the cathedral until it collapsed into dust. The last thing they saw as they ran from the city was every single Guardian in the vicinity suddenly turning their sights on Link.

He drew his sword, but from the look on his face it was clear that he was no longer the Hero of Legend; he was nothing more than prey.

The memory ended and everything went black before returning Link and Zelda to the Lanayru Road East Gate where they had started. Aside from consoling each other through proximity, neither of them had spoken during the horrifying recount of the attack. The Sheikah Slate gave its cheerful chime, but he just felt sickened as they both looked at the update.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **You have successfully visited all three springs and completed all three tests, splitting the Triforce between you, which will allow it to rest and be passed down in a dormant state through your descendants until it is needed in the distant future.**

 **There are still lessons to learn. The next is going to be the hardest lesson of all.**

 **** Memories revisited: 16/19 ****

 **** Tests completed: 3/3 ****

"Link, you said before that you have a block when it comes to your father," Zelda began. "Has anything changed?"

"No, I only remember what I've seen in the memories," he replied. "Nothing else has been triggered."

It suddenly occurred to Link that she knew what was coming next, and his suspicion was quickly confirmed by what she said next.

"You said you didn't want me to tell you before, that we would face it together." She paused and gently took him by the hand. "It's time."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welp… new things for me here. Clearly I'm flirting with an NC-17 or explicit rating, but I'm going to keep it to the imagination. That being said, I'm considering doing a follow-up with non-sequitur stories of my version of Link and Zelda once this story is all said and done. It wouldn't be a weekly update, but randomly uploaded.

The next installment is going to be even crazier because the big secret of this whole thing will FINALLY be revealed. Some readers have made guesses, but all I can say is, you'll see. ;)

Again, gotta plug my original story. You can find the first three chapters in my AO3 profile!


	23. How Did It Come to This?

PREVIOUSLY: The Calamity launched its attack, resulting in the deaths of the king and Champions. Link and Zelda of the past were last seen fleeing the Castle Town.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 16 "Despair" / Photo 12.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 19: How Did It Come to This?  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

There was no pause, no break. Even though the Hateno Tower Region, and therefore Link's home in Hateno, was accessible, they chose to continue to the next memory. Almost immediately, Link and Zelda transported to the Wetland Stable, pausing only on the Rebonae Bridge to save a Hylian from a rogue Bokoblin. After an angry scolding from Leekah, they hurried on to the Bottomless Swamp.

"How many times have you saved her?" Zelda asked.

Link couldn't comprehend the number, nor could he come up with a quippy reply. He only shook his head and led them onwards.

The memory picked up immediately where the previous one had ended with Link and Zelda fleeing the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town. They ran. And they ran. Through the lightning, through the rain, through the mud they ran. And everywhere they ran, the Guardians found them, or, more terrifying, the machines were anticipating Link and Zelda's every movement.

They first tried to reach the ranch to retrieve their horses, only to find that a pair of Guardian stalkers had leveled it to dust. Without missing a beat, Link turned with the intent to lead her towards Akkala via the Lanayru Wetlands, but a swarm of Guardians appeared from the direction of the castle town ruins, forcing the pair to change course once again.

 _"Damn it!"_ he muttered as he watched them destroy a caravan of wagons. He looked back to the castle to see Calamity Ganon clinging to the highest tower, its eyes following their every move. Quickly recalculating, he shouted back to her, _"New plan: we have to get off the road. We'll take to the woods. The forests will give us cover."_

Aside from a few gasps, Zelda made no response and simply allowed herself to be led mindlessly around by Link as they made their way through a downpour of rain.

As they entered the woods near the Bottomless Swamp, in a scene Link knew all too well, Zelda looked back, causing her hand to slip from Link's grasp as she fell to the ground.

 _"How…"_ she began as Link sheathed his sword. _"How did it come to this?"_ He knelt down before her, and as she fought back tears, she vocalized the pain and horror of all they had witnessed. And then, she turned on her own self. _"Everything—everything I've done up until now… it was all for nothing…. SO I really am just a failure. All my friends… the entire kingdom… my father most of all…. I tried, and I failed them all. I've left them… all to die."_

Not once had Zelda of the past cried, save for this one memory. She did not cry at the death of her mother. She did not cry when her father had shamed her for her failures, nor when she was attacked by the Yiga, nor when she had no success in the Spring of Power. Now, here in the mud and the rain, all of the years of pent up sadness mixed with the deaths of so many at the hands of Ganon, she was finally free to break down in front of the one person she trusted most in all the world. She fell forward into her knight, not giving him a chance to think if holding her was right or wrong as she cried desperately in his arms.

This was the point where the memory would end. The Link watching all of this unfold would soon wish that it had stopped, because what happened next was devastating.

 ** _"Link..."_**

As Zelda cried, Link looked up from his princess and peered around. The wind was driving, almost blinding his vision, and when another sob escaped from Zelda's throat.

 _"Zelda, I think we should keep moving."_

 ** _"You dare use the name of her royal highness in such a familiar way?"_**

Link pulled his sword, but this time, it wasn't only Link that heard the voice. Zelda looked up and wiped her eyes. _"What was that?"_

He looked at her, surprise written all over his face. _"You can hear it too?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"It's been following me since-"_ He cut off when he saw a silhouette illuminated in a flash of lightning. _"We have to go."_

They ran on, and every time the lightning flashed, the silhouette appeared in their path, causing Link to take a different route.

They ran along the banks of the Hylia River. Up ahead, the silhouette stood in their path.

 _"This way!"_ he called to her, turning up the hill.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Zelda shouted to him through the downpour.

 _"To the Gerudo,"_ he began as he helped her begin to climb. _"They will protect you."_

 _"What about you?"_

He didn't answer her. Atop the hill, they both looked to the castle they once called home. The Calamity had regained its strength from the attack on the Divine Beasts, and had once more begun swarming the castle. As before, it seemed to know the sword, and even from a great distance, it managed to spew its sticky, corruptive Malice out in the direction of Link and Zelda.

Without a thought, Link sheathed the sword, grabbed the princess and jumped. As they slid down the hill, he took the brunt of the damage from the fall. His efforts were not in vain, however, as the hill they once stood upon was covered in the corruptive substance.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asked as he brushed himself off.

He nodded. _"I'll be fine, let's go!"_ With the Gerudo Desert no longer an option, they fled on in the direction of Lanayru.

They had nearly crossed the Horwell Bridge, when a familiar voice pierced the storm. _"Link? Son, is that you?"_

Link skidded to a stop and turned, peering through the dwindling rain. _"Dad?"_ A shadow appeared from behind them, but it as it moved into the light, Link could see it was his father, though the man looked odd covered in a mix of burn marks, mud, and some other dark liquid.

 _"What are you doing here, Link? The castle is under attack. You need to get back there."_

 _"I know, I will, but I was escorting the princess to safety first."_

 _"I will take her,"_ his father replied. _"The princess will be safe with me, but you must go back. It's your destiny to fight that thing."_

Though the storm had blown through, there was still a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Every sense in the present Link's body was crawling at the thought of abandoning Zelda's side, but he could see the hesitation in his past self.

He was about to agree, when he looked to Zelda, who gave him a subtle shake of the head.

 _"No,"_ he said defiantly, though there was an ever so subtle hint of apprehension in his voice. It was understandable though, as standing up to one's father and commander for the first time can be a daunting task. _"She is part of my destiny. I will protect her."_

This clearly displeased the Lieutenant General, who pulled a dark Royal Guard sword from its scabbard. _"Follow my orders, soldier. The princess will stay under my watch, and you will return to the castle."_

 _"I will not,"_ Link replied. _"We don't have time for this."_

 _"Then it will be the sword,"_ the man replied, pointing his weapon in the direction of the pair. Link positioned himself between Princess Zelda and his father, but refused to draw his own weapon. One missed swing was all the Lieutenant General got because by the time he tried to take a second pass, Link had drawn his sword. The loud ring when the two metal weapons clashed nearly deafened the ears of Link and Zelda of the present as they watched the fight.

 _"Good, boy. Now, fight me."_

 _"This is not the time,"_ Link replied, parrying the next few attacks, making it clear he only intended to block instead of attack.

 _"If this is all you have,"_ he said with disdain, _"it's no wonder you couldn't defeat the Stalnox. That you couldn't stop nor will you ever be able to defeat Ganon. That you will fail."_

Something in Link seemed to snap at these words, because his next move was to strike instead of simply countering the blows.

 _"That's right,"_ his father taunted. _"Fight me."_

 _"I don't want to fight you,"_ Link said. But it was too late. He was on the offense now, and his training had taught him to never back down and never give ground.

The Link of the present day was confused, but as he watched the fight, one thing stood out to him. "My attacks… he's matching me blow-for-blow," he told Zelda. "I remember now that my father was a good fighter, but I could always beat him."

Zelda looked away, seemingly trying to decide the best words to say in the moment now that it had come. "Link, that man, that thing… it isn't your father."

"What do you mean? Of course he is my…" Link's thought fell off as he watched the man attacking him with near impossible strength and precision that only the Hero of Legend could possibly attain.

It was then, as a curtain in his mind began to lift, that Link watched the man he thought was his father launch an attack towards the startled princess. For the first time, his past self allowed a flash of emotion, of pure rage, cross his features as he lunged forward to knock away the man in a single strike.

Positioned between the princess and his father, he threatened, _"Leave now or-"_

But he was cut off as the man, no the creature, began to emit a monstrous laugh. As it stood and turned, a large slice that extended from its face, down its chest, and to its arm was revealed. Instead of blood seeping from the wound, all that could be seen was darkness.

 _"What...what are you?"_

 _"Do you see now?"_ it asked, still laughing its horrific laugh. _"I have been with you all of your life because I am you."_

 _"That is insane."_

 _"No, we are both very sane."_

 _You are a monster!"_

 _"Then we both are a monster!"_

 _"WHERE IS MY FATHER?_

It was then that the voice shifted. No longer was it speaking in the voice of his father. It was the voice that had been haunting him since he had first heard it in the hot springs in the castle.

 ** _"Our father is dead."_**

Link did not reply, but lowered his sword slightly. _"What?"_

 ** _"Our father is dead,"_** it repeated. **_"And you killed him."_** It started to pull off skin from its face, revealing more darkness underneath. From the blackened eye sockets, a pair of red, glowing orbs beamed back at him.

Link looked at the creature in absolute horror. _"I didn't… What are you?"_ he asked again.

 ** _"I am you,"_** it replied, pulling off what had looked like his father's blond hair to reveal white hair underneath that was exactly the same length and style as Link's. **_"I am your darkness."_**

 _"No."_

"No," the present Link echoed his past self. Though he had only recently heard the warning from the Zora king, Link had been a very young child the first time he heard King Dorephan's rhyme.

 _"Evil cannot touch the sword,  
_ _Only light can wield the blade.  
_ _If in your heart, a trace of vice,  
_ _A shadow will be made._

 _He'll match your efforts perfectly,  
_ _His strength and skill alike.  
_ _Deal quickly, Hero, lest he grows,  
_ _For a killing blow he'll strike."_

And then, Link remembered how recently after he was taken by the Yiga, after he was finally able to hold the Master Sword again, a dark shadow had emerged from him. He had remembered the rhyme then and defeated it quickly, but what would have happened if he hadn't?

This… thing was the answer to that question.

 ** _"I am you,"_** it repeated again. **_"Before you pulled the Master Sword, you were a show off, a braggart who used people instead of making friendships. Although you were worthy of wielding the ancient blade, your impurities were cast aside, and I was created."_**

Zelda moved closer until she was just behind her knight and asked, _"So you are Link?"_

 ** _"I am his shadow,"_** it replied. **_"If he is the light of Hyrule, I am his darkness."_**

Link pointed his sword to the remaining pieces of the Royal Guard uniform that the monster was wearing and asked, _"Where is my father?"_

It suddenly let out a chilling laugh. **_"You still haven't figured it out? Goddess, you are slow. Our father is dead. He has been since Death Mountain, and his corpse made a convenient vessel for me to possess."_**

Link looked at the creature with a mixture of disbelief and horror. He seemed frozen, and even as Zelda called his name, he could only stare. It wasn't until a shout rang out from the water, _"You, up there! Get off the bridge!"_ that he blinked, suddenly snapped out of a spell.

He could see the lit fuse of a bomb arrow coming from somewhere on the river, and without a second thought or glance at the creature, he scooped up Princess Zelda and launched them both into the water. The swift current carried them away far enough that they were a safe distance from the bridge and his shadow when the bomb arrow came in contact and blew a hole into its center, the shadow disappearing in the explosion.

He pulled her up to the bank where they sat and watched a number of rafts go by with refugee Hylians huddled together. No one seemed to notice the pair, as most were too busy comforting crying children and rowing down the fast-moving river.

 _"Refugees from Castle Town. We can't let them see us, Link,"_ Zelda said. _"If they know we've failed, they will lose hope."_

He nodded. _"Come on."_ With a final look to make sure they weren't being followed by his shadow, he led her onward. _"We'll try Kakariko Village. Maybe the Sheikah can-"_

He was interrupted again at the sight of Guardian Stalkers roaming the West Necluda hills, forcing them to turn course yet again. Together the pair ran like a flock of birds or school or fish, completely trusting each other's subtle cues to move, each knowing survival depended entirely on the other person.

As they reached the Squabble River, they came across a lone raft that seemed overencumbered as it worked its way upstream.

 _"Sir Link? Princess Zelda!"_ The voice that called to them, and they recognized it as the same that had warned them to get off the bridge before it exploded.

 _"Who is it?"_ she asked softly.

 _"I don't know,"_ Link said, drawing his sword.

A raft loaded with weapons and treasure chests steered its way towards them, and as it neared, they saw a familiar face.

 _"Colonel Nack?"_ Link asked as he helped Zelda climb aboard. _"You're alone?"_

 _"I was with refugees from Castle Town. We were trying to get as far from them and that monster as we could. The others wanted to head for Lake Hylia, but I have to get to Hateno, so I split off from the group."_

Link gave him a suspicious look as he pushed aside a spear with his foot. _"What is all of this?"_

 _"Weapons, shields, other things. I was with refugees from Castle Town. We were originally headed for Akkala, but we were cut off by a massive swarm of those machines, so we headed south. I can't imagine how anyone in the Citadel will survive the attack."_

 _"No, Link!"_ Zelda cried out. _"The soldiers. All those people we sent there-"_

She didn't even finish her thought as she collapsed against him in tears for the second time that day. Both Link and Colonel Nack stiffened uncomfortably at the closeness, causing Link of the present to realize just how different things were now. He put his arm around his own Zelda, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "It's in the past," he answered. "We can't change anything; we can only learn from it."

 ** _"Link..."_**

In horror, Link of both the past and present looked up to see a shadow high on the southern cliff of the Dueling Peaks before it faded from view as they entered the canyon.

While Zelda was on the lookout for octoroks and other rogue monsters, Link and Nack steered the raft against the river's flow until they arrived at a wooden bridge. Unlike its present day counterpart, this Big Twin Bridge was raised so that they could steer their vessel under. Around the forest they navigated until the walls of Fort Hateno came into view.

 _"We're almost there,"_ Colonel Nack said as they pulled the raft up to the bank. _"Help me get this all in the fort."_

 _"We escort Princess Zelda inside first,"_ Link said. _"Then I'll help you."_

Nack agreed and the three of them carried as many weapons as they could inside the walls, delivering them to the scared troops. Many of them were young, most around Link and Zelda's age, and all were unprepared for the threat that was headed their way.

 _"Don't go back out there,"_ Zelda told him after he said that he would help Nack get another load from the raft. _"We stay together."_

 _"I'll be right back,"_ Link reassured her. _"The sun is about to come up. If it's safe, we can go on to Kakariko."_

She finally relented, and as he left, he looked back to see her watching him from the ramparts of the fort.

As they reached the raft, all that was left were the treasure chests that had weighed down the vessel. _"You never answered me before. What's in these chests?"_ Link asked as he began moving them onto the shore.

 _"Nothing,"_ Nack replied hurriedly.

The answer was a little too quick for Link's liking. He peered suspiciously before kicking open the nearest one to reveal a large amount of rupees and gems.

 _"You can't be serious!"_

 _"No one will miss it,"_ Nack hissed defensively. _"The castle is destroyed, no thanks to you."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"The great Hero, the Champion of Hyrule, running away."_

 _"I'm getting the princess to safety."_

 _"And then what?"_

Link looked down at his oar. _"I don't know. It - the Calamity - it knew exactly where I was before I could do anything to stop it. And my sword… it's not responding the way I thought the Sword of Legend was supposed to."_

 _"Did you read the books?"_

 _"The what?"_

 _"I found books that talked about the sword and past heroes. They were about to be destroyed, but I salvaged them and had them sent to the princess."_

 _"She mentioned them, but I didn't have a chance..."_ He looked up to see Zelda was still watching him. The morning light broke through the clouds, illuminating her hair, making her shine as though she was the very Goddess Hylia.

 _"Look, Link, I'm heading to my house in Hateno. My wife is expecting, and I should be with her just in case."_ He paused, and put his hand on Link's shoulder. _"Your father built a home for your mother there before she… If he survived the attack, he might head there too."_

 _"My father is dead,"_ Link replied without offering any further explanation.

 _"Oh,"_ Nack replied, not really sure what to say after that. _"I didn't see..."_

 _"What will you name your child?"_ Link asked, changing the subject as he dragged a pair of chests towards the portcullis.

 _"My wife has some girl names picked out, but if it's a boy, we'll follow family tradition and name him after my father, Nebb."_

Link smiled. _"Do something for me. Tell him all about what you witnessed. Train him, teach him about weapons, and make sure he tells his children and grandchildren. That way, whatever happens next to me, to us, it's worth it."_

Nack nodded. _"I will. Link, I regret the role I played, turning you into your father-"_

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Link interrupted. _"He wasn't the same after Death Mountain. I'd prefer to remember him the way he was before. Make sure that's how the people of Hateno think of him too: as the soldier who went to the castle to report for duty and never came home."_

 _"I'll keep it up for you,"_ Nack promised. _"It'll be waiting for your return home."_

 _"Thanks, but I don't think it will matter."_

Nack gave him a look that was both sad and knowing. _"You'll come back,"_ he said confidently. _"I believe in you."_ He nodded to the princess and added, _"And I believe in her."_

The memory faded with Zelda's eyes brightening as Link looked up at her. Despite all of the horrors they had seen, it was clear that he was the only thing in her sights, and likewise, she was the only thing he could see.

… … …

"Link?"

He could hear her, but his attention was fully on the Sheikah Slate as he transported them both to the shrine outside his home in Hateno. He wasn't sure why, but after the overwhelming reveal of the last memory, he just felt he needed to go there.

After crossing the bridge, he looked up at the home and took it in with new, unclouded eyes. Beside him, his princess stood silently, waiting for him to speak.

"My father built this home for my mother," he said as the memories came flooding back. "After I left to train with the Gerudos, they started trying for a second child, but it didn't happen right away. After a year, they were successful, but the labor was too much and… Dad was at the castle, but I was here with her when…" He paused, a bit choked up and unable to finish his thought. "Neither of us came back here after the funeral."

Zelda didn't reply other than to slide her hand into his.

"I… I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked at last.

"We can't go back, right?"

Finding his own words to not be much of a comfort, he dropped to the ground and put his head into his hands. There was a stillness that lingered between them as Zelda sat quietly beside him, looking around on the Sheikah Slate. Suddenly, she nudged him, adding, "Look. There's a new update!"

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **I'm sorry. I let you down, and it nearly destroyed Hyrule. I also failed myself, and it cost me everything.**

 **** Memories revisited: 17/19 ****

"Who is communicating with us?" Link asked, slightly irritated by this lingering mystery.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Hopefully we will find out once this mission is complete."

He nodded and stood, offering a hand to help her up. "Then, shall we continue?"

"No," she replied, pressing up against him. "We haven't been here in ages. I want to spend some time with you before we relive that last horrible day."

He nodded, and with one swift motion, he scooped his wife into his arms and carried his bride into their home.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll just start by saying that this has been planned for a while. My rationale for incorporating Sheik into the story was because of the Amiibos, and for a slightly similar reason, I felt Dark Link should be part of this canon too. When I redo the story's summary and tags, he will be added, but I wanted to keep the reveal a surprise for the readers following this week-to-week.

My first Zelda game was OOT. Dark Link was an interesting fight, with little to no origin, so I always wondered. And so, this story is more about Dark Link… how he could have come about and how he could have a bigger role than just being a mini-boss battle.

It would have been cool to see Dark Link in BOTW, but when I thought about why he wasn't, I considered why. Maybe it was because Link is basically a blank slate when he emerges from the Shrine of Resurrection and by the time he pulls the sword, he hasn't had any opportunity to do anything that might corrupt his soul. And yet, Kilton made armor that essentially is Dark Link, so where did that come from? Hence my story. My theory: Kilton learned about Dark Link when doing his monster research. Where did it come from? The past Link had some darkness (or non-heroic qualities) that split from him when he pulled the sword at 13ish, but Link, not realizing what had happened, did not destroy it. It grew in strength over the 4-6 years after and was able to possess Link's father's body (through the dark fairy). The sword in the past also doesn't glow around the Guardians, so I've set out to explain that with this too. Link had to defeat his darkness to become one with the sword and take the trials.

In the post-Calamity Era, it could have reemerged. After Link was tortured by the Yiga, he wanted to murder them all which darkened his soul and made him incapable of wielding the Master Sword. But that time he remembered the warning and defeated it quickly, preventing that from happening.

Not sure if this was TMI, but I wanted to communicate some things since this is such a pivotal chapter! Only three to go!

Quick note: as I began research for this story back in Jan/Feb, I saw a video by GameOver Jesse (YouTube) about Dark Link. It's been a while since I watched it, but just in case any part of my theory spills into their production, I felt I should cite it.


	24. I Can Feel It Stirring

PREVIOUSLY: The past Link and Zelda make attempt after attempt to get to safety, but Calamity Ganon keeps blocking their path. Link's father appears and reveals that he is Link's dark side that was freed when Link touched the Master Sword. It had been growing stronger over time and had possessed the body of Link's father, who died during the attack on Death Mountain. Colonel Nack appeared and Link and Zelda escaped to Fort Hateno and set their sights on one last safe haven: Kakariko Village.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 17 "Zelda's Awakening"

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 20: I Can Feel It Stirring  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Despite being back in his own bed, Link couldn't sleep. Throughout the night, his dreams were plagued with visions of a dark shadow appearing again and again, that would shift into a creature so vile, so evil...

His eyes flew open. His heart was beating like he was in the midst of a Lynel battle, and his body was drenched in sweat. He tried to avoid disturbing his wife as he slipped out of bed, but she made a groan when his warmth disappeared from her side.

"I'll be right back," he said softly, to which she replied with a moan and turned over.

He walked out into the chilled night air, the moonlight illuminating the scars scattered all over his bare chest. There was something else glowing too - the three golden triangles on his hand. It burned, itched slightly, and he felt it pulling him towards the house, presumably so that it could be reunited with its other half.

Something just wasn't sitting right with him, but as he walked back inside and slid into bed next to the golden haired beauty, it all seemed to melt away.

"I love you," he whispered as she found him and snuggled in against him.

"Love you…" she mumbled in her sleep.

… … …

His dreams continued to plague him. Flashes of images, but none of them made sense: Blood. Yiga. Darkness. A hand of green light gripping something in the dark and Malice...

He sat up in his bed, panting and once more covered in sweat. He dropped his head in his hands and calmed his breathing. As everything began making sense again, he looked to the bed beside him, but Zelda was not there. In the place where she lay, he found a few spots of blood, sending him into a panic. He only had time to grab his sword before running out into the morning light, wearing nothing but his navy under shorts.

"Zelda?" He shouted. Oh goddess, what if she was taken? Whoever it was must have been incredibly stealthy and-

"Link?"

He heard the small voice coming from the side of the house. Dashing around quickly, he found her curled up against the tree, wrapped up in a blanket, and as he neared, he saw that she had been crying.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked in concern, but his agitated state must have upset her because she started to cry again. With no clue what was wrong or what she needed, he enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly.

Her sobs began to quell, and when there were only small sniffles here and there, she finally spoke. "I'm sorry about the bed. I didn't know my monthlies were coming."

He let out a breath of relief as he rubbed her back gently. "It's not a big deal. There's no reason to get upset." Somehow that only managed to make her cry harder than before. "I'm sorry… I don't know… What can I do?" When she didn't answer, he tried suggesting one thing he knew had worked before. "How about a hot bath?"

She nodded, and in mere moments he had warmed up the soak tub for her and added some special herbal soaks. Before he could call to tell her it was ready, she was at the door. Once he had helped her get comfortably settled, he gave her some privacy and gathered up clothing and sheets to wash. He returned some time later, and once she was out and dressed, together they lay amongst the flowers in the field beside their house.

"Thank you," she said, pressing into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said, trying to be reassuring.

She was quiet for a few moments, and he was beginning to think she had fallen asleep until she finally spoke. "We had never spoken about…" she paused, "about having children. When my monthlies were late, I thought maybe I was…" This time she didn't finish her sentence.

Children? The idea of having kids had not occurred to him. As he held her tightly, he thought about the change it would mean to have a little boy or girl. They were nearing the end of their mission, sure, but would becoming parents change their future plans?

"Link? Say something."

He had been so focused on what this might mean to them, he had forgotten to respond to her. "I was just lost in thought," he explained. "A kid… wow. I hadn't considered it either."

"Would you… would you have been mad?"

"No, never. Never mad." How could she even think that? Gently, he turned her chin so that they were facing one another. "It definitely would have been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one."

She let out a breath of relief as she laid her head against his chest.

"So what does this mean going forward?" he asked her. "No more… um…"

"Of course not," she said with a small laugh. It lifted his heart to hear it. "We can still do… that. There are ways to prevent pregnancy from occurring in the first place, if that is what we choose. I just thought that was a decision we should make together."

He pondered this for a time, weighing the pros and cons of it all, before finally settling on a response. "Perhaps it would be best to wait to start our family until after we finish out this quest. We still don't know who is behind it or why."

She replied that she was thinking the same, and it wasn't long after that they fell asleep, having both lost some sleep the night before.

… … …

For the next few nights, Link's dreams continued to be plagued by the strange and horrifying images, and once Zelda was feeling better, he told her about the nightmares. Instead of being confused as he was, however, she seemed both unsurprised and curious all at once.

"I wondered if that would happen. I didn't know at the time, but I was experiencing visions before the power awakened in me."

"But how can that be? I thought the point was to put it to sleep," he countered, more than a little flummoxed. The threat was over, their destiny was complete.

Wasn't it?

"I would have to do some research," she replied, and he thought he saw a gleam in her eyes. Since the mysteries behind the Sheikah Slate and Sheikah tech had been answered, she had lost some of her enthusiasm for discovery. "The castle library would be an excellent place to start."

"We can head there right after we see the next memory."

"Oh," she sighed. "Are you ready to see that one again?"

He kissed her forehead. "No," he replied honestly. "But not being prepared has never stopped me before."

… … …

Unlike the memory's normal starting point, this time, the scene began to unfold outside of Fort Hateno with Link holding a shield out in defense as the oncoming swarm of Guardians headed their way.

 _"Link, hurry!"_ Zelda yelled to him.

 _"Get inside!"_ he shouted back to her. Seeing she was safe behind the walls, he yelled to the men, _"Close the gate!"_

 _"But, sir?"_

 _"Now! Shut it! DO IT!"_

 _"No… NO!"_ Zelda yelled. _"Don't leave him out there! Link!"_

He gave her a nod, and with his shield raised, he turned to face the multitude that swarmed towards him. With chilling speed and accuracy, he repelled their lasers back, killing them with their own deadly beam. Link had never seen himself fight before. He marveled at his own abilities, knowing that in the present day he was a force to be reckoned with.

Once the closest Guardians had been defeated, he turned and climbed up the walls of the fort.

 _"Archers, aim for the eyes!"_

At once, the knights began to fire at the machines, and while they were not always able to hit their mark, it did enough. Link ran up and down the ramparts, drawing enemy laser fire and sending it back towards the mechanized creatures.

One stray Guardian got lucky, catching Link off-guard. He only barely managed to raise his shield, but he did not have the chance to reflect the attack, so it absorbed the energy and shattered, the force of it throwing him backwards and off the wall. He landed hard on his back, his head colliding with a stone, knocking him out cold.

…

The scene changed to a small wooden cabin filled with beds. On one of those was the shirtless Hylian, his Champion's tunic hanging nearby, now devoid of some of the blood and dirt that had covered it before. When Link came to, he seemed a bit delirious, but as always, he had one focus: Zelda. His eyes quickly beheld her kneeling beside him as she helped another soldier tend to his wounds. She was so focused on her task, but he knew she was aware he was awake from her darting glances at him.

Even Link of the present knew that his past self was about to get an earful.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't get you to Kakariko,"_ he said, wisely trying to put an end to the fight they were about to have.

She pulled a bandage a little roughly, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. The soldier quickly announced he was finished and gave a bow to the princess, before speeding out through the door. Now that they were properly alone, Zelda didn't hold back. _"What were you thinking, staying out there? Fighting them on your own? You could have died."_

 _"There's nothing I can say, other than I'd do it again,"_ he replied honestly. _"I swore to protect you with my life, my body, my soul if need be."_

 _"It won't come to that,"_ she told him. _"We'll find a way."_

He reached up, forgetting himself as he placed a hand on her jawline. _"I don't see any other path before us,"_ he whispered.

She blushed at the intimate touch, and he pulled his hand back, realizing he had overstepped his bounds. He looked around, only catching snippets of soldiers running back and forth by the doors and windows.

 _"Are those things still attacking?"_ he asked as he attempted to rise. He was held down by the princess, who had seemingly found a well of strength, or else, he had lost a lot of energy. He wondered off-handedly how much food he had remaining.

 _"No,"_ she replied. _"They were able to take out the last one that hit you. The soldiers think that more of them will come. They've received reports that the Akkala Citadel was…"_

She couldn't finish her sentence, and she didn't have to. He'd already suspected that the soldiers and people he'd sent to Akkala had met their doom from what Colonel Nack had said. If they could take down the castle and that massive fortress, this small outpost was doomed.

He tried once more to rise, and she pushed him back again. _"Rest,"_ she instructed. _"You can't help them right now."_

 _"I wasn't going to,"_ he protested. _"I was going to… to look for something to eat."_

 _"Rest,"_ she said again, and walked to the door. When she returned with a basket on one arm, she found him standing, attempting to put on his blue tunic. With a sigh of irritation, she set the basket down on the bed and helped him pull the shirt over his head.

 _"Thank you,"_ he said as sat back on the bed to put on his boots. He began to sniff the air, and turned to find an assortment of ingredients in the basket beside him. With a suspicious glance to his princess, he asked, _"You didn't put a frog in there, did you?"_

 _"No,"_ she answered, but seeing him give a slight grin, she smiled herself for the first time before catching herself.

Link noticed this change but said nothing as he pulled items out. With an armload of ingredients, he moved outside to the cooking pot and began mixing the random things together to make something resembling a meal. When he came back in with a pair of plates, he found Zelda curled up on one of the beds.

 _"Zelda?"_ She turned to face him, her mud-covered cheeks had the tell-tale streaks of tears running down. _"Are you hungry?"_ he asked, to which she shook her head and turned away.

Sensing she was giving up, he set the dishes down on the table, and walked over to her. He knelt beside the bed, and while Link knew his past self wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, to comfort her, his duty and honor prevented such a forward move.

But it didn't stop her from asking. As she moved back to open up a space, she asked, _"Hold me, please?"_

He shook his head and said to her, _"It wouldn't be proper."_

 _"What happened to 'damn the rules'?"_ she replied, repeating his earlier sentiment.

 _"In this case, it has nothing to do with rules,"_ he explained. _"I would be taking advantage of you in your grief. I'll stay beside you, but I'm fine here on the floor."_

 _"Very well,"_ she replied, and without another word, slipped down from the bed and joined him on the hard wooden floor. _"Now, we will both be uncomfortable."_ She reached up a hand, laying it gently on his face. _"And I am not the only one who is grieving. Link, I'm so sorry about your father."_

He gave only a moment of hesitation before putting his arm around her, and pulling her against his chest.

 _"There's no magic that can save us now, is there? No power that will come to our aide. We are on our own."_

 _"I have a feeling we can defeat this evil,"_ he replied, adding, _"And I know that magic exists. Something must be preventing it from coming out. But I can feel it stirring; I'm sure of it."_

 _"How? How can you be so sure?"_

Recalling their earlier conversation on the subject, he asked, _"I never did tell you about that talking tree, did I?"_

…

 ** _"Link."_**

It was dark now, and there was a knock at the door of the cabin. From his spot on the small bed, laying next to the princess, Link looked up.

 ** _"Link. I'm here for you."_**

He grabbed his sword, walked quietly to the door and in one swift motion, he threw it open, startling a young recruit who was standing there.

 _"I'm sorry, Sir Link!"_

He sighed, and put the sword away. _"Are they back?"_ The boy nodded, to which Link said, _"It was only a matter of time. How many?"_

 _"I think you should come and see this."_

After a quick glance back to the sleeping princess, he indicated for the boy to lead on and he quietly shut the door as he made his way to the fort's ramparts.

Out in the field, a swarm of Guardian Stalkers and Skywatchers congregated in a concave-curved holding pattern, and in the center of them all, standing outside the gate of the fort, was a black figure with red eyes. Even in the pale moonlight, Link could see that there was no part of his father that remained. This creature was entirely the darkness that had once existed within him, magnified over many years of neglect and disregard. If only he had dealt with it sooner… but never mind that now.

 ** _"Link, finally, you've come! We've been waiting."_** It waved its hand around, and the blue eyes of the Guardians lit up. **_"Oh, look! They are so happy to see you!"_**

Link looked down to see several red laser beams aimed at his chest. In the blink of an eye, the concentration of lights all began to move, and he looked in horror as every soldier was targeted, along with several vulnerable spots on the fortress walls.

 ** _"See that? If you don't come out now, every one of them will fire. Every person in there will die, and I will make sure you live long enough to see that happen."_**

Link's face contorted into one of pure anger.

 ** _"Ready…"_**

 _"Stop!"_ he called out, and almost immediately, he watched as the Guardians powered down again. He turned to the soldier beside him, and instructed, _"I'm going to lead them away. Wait until it's clear, then escort the princess to Kakariko. The Sheikah will protect-"_

 _"Link!"_

He looked back to find Zelda standing on the ground below, her face streaked with tears.

 _"I mean it,"_ he said to the soldier. _"I'll draw them away. When I do… when you have the chance, get her out of here."_ He descended the stairs to come face-to-face with his princess.

 _"You swore an oath that you would stay by my side,"_ she said angrily. _"I'm ordering you to stay."_

 _"There is no other choice,"_ he said. _"I have to get you to safety."_

 _"Always your duty,"_ she said shortly. _"Fine! I release you. Do you hear me? I release you from my service! So don't go out there. Don't face him."_ When it seemed as though her command would not be followed, tears threatened to spill as she asked, _"Do you love me, Link?"_

He seemed taken aback by the question. He seemed conflicted as he began to answer, _"Zelda, I-"_

 _"No,"_ she interrupted him. _"No, just answer me. Honestly, from your heart."_

Unexpectedly, he leaned in until his lips were just a fraction of an inch away from hers and whispered, _"I will be back,"_ he said. " _When I return, I have something I want to tell you."_

They connected for one brief moment, but before she knew what had happened, he had run up the stairs, leapt over the ramparts, and landed catlike on the ground. Sword in hand, he walked slowly towards the dark figure, all the while watching the Guardians.

Once his dark counterpart was properly in view, Link could see that it was a true, opposite reflection of himself. The tunic it now wore was a black version of his own Champions tunic, the design of the dark sword outlined in gray. Dark pants, dark hood, dark sword - the only thing that wasn't black on this 'Dark Link' was its white hair and red, glowing eyes.

 ** _"Did you say your goodbyes?"_** it asked, swinging its sword around in a posturing display.

Link ignored the taunt, and looked around at the Guardians. _"Why aren't they attacking?"_

 ** _"I am using my power to shield you from their sight right now, but oh, they want you bad,"_** it said. **_"Ganon sent them out in all directions. He keeps sending them, and it's all in an effort to stop you. He must think more of your abilities than I do."_**

 _"You aren't working with him?"_

 ** _"I'm offended,"_** it said, dramatically smacking a hand against its cheek. **_"I exist to challenge your courage, to test your resolve; not to fight for Ganon. Never before in all of our past incarnations have I been so developed, so strong. I look forward to our duel."_** And then it said, grinning, **_"Now, fight me."_**

 _"With pleasure,"_ Link said, and without a second's pause, he lunged forward and attacked.

After a few sloppy strikes that were easily countered, present day Link wondered what his past self was making such careless and undisciplined attacks. When he saw himself subtly glance back in the direction of the fort, it all became clear. High atop the ramparts he could make out the white of Zelda's prayer dress, and he knew: it was a distraction. Win or lose, his only intent in doing this was to get the princess to the Sheikah.

As he and Dark Link battled, Link pulled the duel further and further away until the fort was no longer in sight. It was then that his strategy shifted, and he began doing more than simple thrusts and parries. The problem was, his opponent was him in every way, and for that reason, the fighting continued to be equally matched. Every time he managed to land a blow, the dark creature returned the hit. And what's more, any time Link did manage to get the upper hand, the shield used to hide him from the Guardians would lift and he would be in their sights once again.

 ** _"Now you see why the Zora's warned you about me,"_** it said, adding with a laugh, ** _"You should have destroyed me sooner."_**

 _"I still don't understand why you exist at all,"_ he replied.

 ** _"I thought I explained it pretty well before. You always were a slow learner though,"_** it teased before launching into another explanation of its origins.

But Link didn't really care. He was using the distraction to his advantage, subtling checking his inventory while the dark monster carried on. When he looked up, his expression was laser focused. He threw down a variety of Chuchu jellies at the feet of Dark Link and fired one shock arrow to set off all of the elemental effects of fire, ice, and shock all at once. With the being stunned, he knew he only had seconds before the Guardians began to attack. Master Sword in hand, he drove the blade down straight through the chest and through to the other side. As it fell to the ground, Link clutched his own chest in pain.

 ** _"I didn't think you had it in you,"_** it said, beginning to fade slowly as its essence was slowly absorbed into the sword of legend. **_"You'll bear the mark that ended my existence for the rest of your life, if you survive what's coming next, that is."_**

As it disappeared from view, Link found himself in the center of several dozen Guardians, which all had him in their view. With a shout, he fired off arrow after arrow until the last of his bows snapped. Next he moved on to sword and shield, returning every attack with deadly accuracy until they were all shattered into shards of metal all around. Without a shield, the Guardians were beginning to make contact, but he continued fighting with the last of his swords, knowing that he was Zelda's only chance of getting to safety. With a final stroke of genius, he threw yellow Chuchu jellies at their clawed feet. It worked to stun them, but he didn't notice that the rain was beginning to fall, and as a nearby Guardian squashed the yellow gel, the electricity surged through both the machine and the hero, dropping him to the ground.

…

There was a strange sound that began to ring out, metallic in nature, but different from the Guardians' whirring noises.

He took a deep, raspy breath. His eyes open, and his hands flew immediately to his chest. As he made contact, he groaned in pain, and in a raspy voice said, _"I'm… alive?"_

The metallic noise rang again, and he turned to see the Master Sword on the ground, emitting a blue light.

 _"Did you just speak?"_ he asked the sword.

 _"Link?" he heard what sounded like_ Zelda's voice calling out to him from far away as the thunder rumbled off in the distance.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword, and within seconds, he had spotted her white prayer dress and took off running after her. The Guardians quickly turned their sights upon him, but he was running so fast, their destructive beams only managed to sailed past him as he darted left and right to avoid them.

He found her running towards him through the swamp.

 _"Kakariko… the soldier, there was a Bokoblin attack…"_

 _"Let's go,"_ he said, but another wave of Guardians cut them off.

 _"Now what?"_ she asked.

 _"Now, we'll see just how much damage the Sword of Legend can take,"_ he replied before attacking the nearest machine to stop it from sending out a beam of damaging light. He did this with Guardian after Guardian, all the while keeping himself positioned between them and his princess. It was hard to tell if the sword was becoming more and more damaged or Link was, but either way, the two seemed to be becoming one, and the injuries of each seemed to echo in the other. He managed to exert a massive blow, but in destroying this Guardian, he was thrown back.

Link knelt on the ground, clutching his stomach and breathing hard as the wounds he suffered began to take their toll on his body. Zelda ran up behind him, and with a hand gently tugging at his shoulder, she told him, _"Link, save yourself! Go! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Run!"_

But he didn't listen, instead forcing himself to his feet, struggling to stand and to lift the Master Sword. A lone Guardian found them hidden behind its vanquished allies, and climbing up upon their carcasses, set its sights on its prey.

It was him alone it wanted, not Zelda, and he realized in that moment that he had put her in more danger as he tried to protect her. Ganon had sent them, the very machines meant to aid the hero in battle, to destroy him. All he could do was stare in defiance at the Guardian as it whirred its head and pinned its red laser to his chest.

 _"NO!"_

His princess put herself between the machine and her knight, raising her hand which emitted a blinding golden-white light that enveloped the area. The Guardian, which had continued to aim its laser at Link, short-circuited and shuddered before falling to the ground. What's more, all Guardians in the immediately vicinity powered down, their magenta-red Malice corruption releasing into the sky.

 _"Was… was that…. The power?"_ she asked as she looked at her hand before she heard a loud thud behind her. _"No, no!"_ she cried, running to his side and kneeling beside him as she pulled him into her arms. He heaved out a cough and barely managed to turned to look in her direction. _"You're going to be just fine,"_ she told him. It was clear that he was intent on saying something to her, but he was ultimately unable to do so as he lost his battle and slipped into unconsciousness.

"What were you going to say?" Zelda asked him. "If you remember all of this."

"There were too many things to say. 'Run.' 'Save yourself,'" he guessed. "'I love you.' It was all I could do to keep breathing."

They watched the rest of the memory played out, as the Sheikah arrived and were instructed to carry Link's body to the Shrine of Resurrection. _"His life is now in your hands!"_

… … …

Neither Link nor Zelda spoke as they rode their mounts. It had been a silent rode to Kakariko, but when they passed through without stopping, Zelda asked what he was planning. Link only replied two words in both a question and reassurance: "Trust me."

When they arrived at their destination high above the Lanayru Wetlands, Link's surprised Zelda with a field of Silent Princess flowers he had discovered during the week he had spent traveling on his own.

"When you sent me away, I tried tracking your journey after Blatchery Plain, to put myself in your shoes and know what you experienced. You were on your own and so brave, Zelda. Most would have given up, but finding this field of flowers was all the proof I needed of how strong you are."

"Why is that?" she choked out as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because," he said, taking her in his arms, "the only other place I've found Silent Princess flowers is near places with large concentrations of magic, and that's only three at the most." He made a dramatic gesture of waving his hand and concluded, "The magic power it took to make this is beyond comprehension."

Together they sat on the hill, wrapped up in each other's arms, and looked out at the Hyrule they saved. Remembering the Sheikah Slate earlier indicated there had been an update, they read it together.

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **A strange yet familiar voice has tasked you and Princess Zelda with reliving memories of**

 **your past. Visit in chronological order. By figuring out the mistakes you both made**

 **before the Calamity occurred, you can create a record to guide Hyrule in the future.**

 **Link, Princess, I'll see you soon.**

 **** Memories revisited: 18/19 ****

"What's next for us? After this quest, I mean."

As they stood to stretch their legs, Zelda replied, "After? We'll make our way to Zora's Domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta... looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG NEW BOTW GAME OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Okay, I got that out of my system! I couldn't bring myself to include the whole "secret" ending, because it's just so weird (I mean, it's cute, but Link just looks pathetic and subservient running after her, when I just spent the whole game with him as a strong, independent warrior. And that smile… ugh). I almost left it out altogether, but *something* changed to make me want to put it in.

Father's Day had me so crazy busy, that I only just finished moments before posting this. I've got other stuff going on as well, so I can't keep up with the Sunday posting schedule; however, there are only two entries left to go. I'll try to have the next chapter out by the 28th, and I definitely plan to have this all finished by July 4th. Keep checking back! :)

Quick note, among my awesome reviews, I've been getting some very interesting constructive criticisms. I don't have time to address you individually, but thank you for your feedback and I will look to do a rewrite at some point, so I will keep your notes in mind.


	25. What Happens Next

PREVIOUSLY: By revisiting memories, Link learned of the dark spirit that was released after he touched the Master Sword. Instead of defeating it immediately, he had avoided it, allowing the spirit to grow in strength over the years until it was able to inhabit his father's corpse. It's torment or challenging of Link ended at Blatchery Plain as Link faced off against his darker self, but in his weakened state, Link fell as he defended Zelda. In the present, he took her a field of Silent Princess flowers as proof of her awesome power and strength, and in the end, she said she felt ready to face the Zoras.

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references to Memory 18 "The Master Sword"

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter 21: What Happens Next  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That went better than I expected," Zelda stated as she looked back to the Inogo Bridge and gave a little wave. Link turned to see Prince Sidon still waving excitedly. "It was nice of him to escort us this far," she added.

"I think that was more for his benefit than ours," Link replied, waving to the Zora before turning back to his companion. "So, the talks with the Zoras went well overall?"

"They were... lively," she said cautiously. "The king and prince were kind, but Muzu… It went better than the Hylians anyway. Did you enjoy swimming up waterfalls?"

After their initial introductions, or reintroductions in many cases, Link had spent much of his time in Zora's Domain securing the perimeter by defeating monsters that had been sent there to terrorize the Zoras into not assisting him. Sidon had wanted to help, but Dorephan had held his son back to learn the workings of political negotiations.

"Oh yes," he said as he stretched his bruised arm. "You know what I really enjoyed? The waterbed."

"Hmm... Did you now?"

He grinned at her. She knew well enough that he did. Aside from their inspection of Vah Ruta, the only time they had together was when they spent the night in the chambers reserved for the Hylian royal family visits.

They continued on to there next destination in relative peace, but not far from the Woodland Stable, Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up. Something was wrong; it was far too quiet, especially for an area filled with travelers. He drew his sword and nodded for Zelda to do the same. Then, the ominous sound of deep laughter filled the air, and in a flash of red and black, a Yiga blademaster appeared. Instead of attacking, however, it waited with its sword at the ready.

"Impossible," Zelda whispered to Link. "The Gerudo have the surviving members in captivity."

He must have overheard her because he said, "Stupid girl, the Yiga are many, and we will not be stopped in our mission to resurrect Ganon."

"Calamity Ganon has been sealed," Link yelled. "Your tribe has failed, but you can change your ways. You can have a new life; you don't have to throw everything away."

Despite Link's words, the Yiga raised his Windcleaver sword, making it clear where he stood before adding, "Our king will return."

Link let out an unhappy grunt, instructing Zelda, "Stay on your guard," before walking forward. There was not time to transport to a different location, and while the stasis rune would make his fight easier, he felt better keeping it with her.

The fight began simply, although Link held back to give the Yiga one last opportunity to switch allegiances. A mistake he soon realized, as a coordinated effort was soon revealed when a second Yiga blademaster joined his fight and a Yiga footsoldier took Zelda hostage with a Vicious Sickle.

The first Yiga laughed. "Your kindness will be her downfall," it said to him.

Link ran the Master Sword through the chest of the second blademaster, and turned to the first. "Underestimating her strength will be yours."

In that moment, Zelda stomped her foot down on top of the footsoldier, and once it was stunned, she snapped her elbow back, connecting with the face beneath the white and red mask. As she escaped its clutches, it reached out to grab her, only managing to catch a handful of her hair to keep her in range. Without a second thought, Zelda swung around with her sword, and drove the rapier into the chest of the enemy.

Seeing she was safe, Link turned back to his own fight and made quick work of his opponent. He knelt down as his foe took his dying breaths and removed the Yiga mask, revealing a young man who looked very much like any one of Link's Sheikah friends with his red eyes and silver-white hair. Link said kindly to him, "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"The seal will be broken," he said. "Ganon will-" His remaining words were cut off by blood entering his mouth, and with a cough, he rattled out his final breath and died.

Link sighed at the loss of life as he cleaned his sword He looked for Zelda, who he found over at Pico Pond, and before he joined her, he shot a couple of fire arrows at the bodies, which quickly ignited and turned the corpses to ash. It had easier back when the Blood Moon reanimated the dead so they only disappeared temporarily, but he definitely preferred having to take this extra step.

He found Zelda kneeling at the water's edge, staring at her reflection while still clutching her sword. As she turned to look at him, he could see that part of her hair had been cut at a diagonal slant from the move she had made to free herself from the Yiga.

"Did you get hurt?" she asked, indicating his stomach. He pulled his tunic to see splotches of blood.

"Oh, no, it was the Yiga…" he tried to explain, but couldn't finish. He walked to the water and quickly wiped it clean before glancing back at her, his eyes focused on her odd hair. "Zelda, I'm sorry. I should have known there would be more-"

"How could you?" she asked, her voice much calmer than he had expected. "I never told you all of the details of what happened to the Yiga after we freed you. I was trying to protect you."

He reached out and touched the part of her that had been severed in the fight. "It'll grow back," he said, trying to come up with some way to be reassuring.

"Yes," she said, reaching for him. She was reaching dangerously close to his *AHEM* sword, but before he realized what she was doing, she pulled away with his short dagger in her hand. "Yes, it will," she said as she grabbed her hair below the neck, and with her other hand, made one swift motion, slashing the blonde locks off from bottom to top.

She looked down in the pond, fixing little flyaways and uneven spots, before turning to him. Her eyes showed her uncertainty as she asked him, "Well?"

He held out his hand, running his fingers through the shorter hair before replying, "It's beautiful, Zelda. I love it!"

"You do? So do I!" she said, and then surprised him by jumping into his arms, knocking them both into the water with a loud splash, leading to an impromptu swim.

… … …

After the Yiga attack, they decided to just transport directly to the shrine in the middle of the Great Hyrule Forest. They didn't want to give in to the terrorist group by taking the shortcut, but not knowing how many more might be out there or what the Yiga's endgame was, they decided that fast travel was the better option.

They were greeted by their old friend, who listened intently as they filled him in on everything that had happened since Zelda had sought refuge for her broken hero in the Lost Woods.

"Well done, the both of you," the Great Deku Tree said after the pair recounted all of their recent adventures. "Much has changed since I last laid my ancient eyes upon you."

"We should have visited sooner," Zelda said, who looked to Link.

He gave a nod. "The memory recall has been time consuming, although I'm not sure what more I have to gain from this last one." He turned to Zelda, and added, "I assume you've already told me what you meant to say?"

She blushed a little and said, "I thought that was clear."

The Deku Tree, in his wise voice, said, "Love is always more powerful than anything, Princess. You proved that for one hundred years with unwavering devotion and faith in Link. And you, Hero, are well-matched. Whatever happens next, your greatest strength and advantage is each other."

They thanked him for all of his assistance and looked to their destination. This memory, the last memory, was a large, golden circle of light that completely surrounded the triangular pedestal where Link first found the Master Sword. Hand in hand with his princess, he wondered what this last memory could possibly reveal. They stepped into the light together, as they had countless times before, but this time nothing happened. At least, nothing happened right away. The golden light began pulsating, moving in and out, in and out, until it came to rest inside of the sword's resting place.

Link gave a jerk as the realization dawned on him what he needed to do.

"I have to surrender it," he told her. "The sword."

"I suppose it is over after all," Zelda replied.

He pulled the Master Sword from its scabbard, and held it out. Placing it in the pedestal seemed… wrong. This just didn't feel like the end, but like Zelda, he had not heard its playful chime in some time. Maybe it was time for the sword to sleep.

Zelda must have sensed his reservations, because she gently placed her hand over his. "When you're ready, we'll do it together."

He nodded, and turning the blade downwards, they both slid it down into its resting place. When it came to rest with a *clank*, everything around them went dark, and they could hear Zelda's voice say, _"Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here."_

The scene began to develop, but they were no longer in the Deku Tree's grove of the Great Hyrule Forest. Instead, they were in the middle of the Zonai ruins of the Faron Region, except that the ruins were more like functional structures of a living society of people.

Standing outside of the gaping jaws of a stone dragon, a pair of soldiers in Hyrulian livery appeared to be grossly out of place amidst the jungle and stone structures. Just beyond them, kneeling in a pool of water, a young girl with long blonde hair had her head bowed and her eyes closed in prayer.

"Wait, that's not you," Link said suddenly.

"No…" Zelda said staring. "I think it is the princess we met at the Temple of Time. She's just slightly younger."

The girl stood and looked up with a gasp, whispering, _"Who is there?"_ For a second, the pair thought she was seeing and talking to them, until they heard a noise from up above. Turning, they found a shadow high above. It lowered itself down a vine and landed silently in the water, and in the light they could see it was in fact a young man dressed in barbarian garb. _"You came back!"_

He lifted his head, causing his red mane blowing slightly which allowed hints of blond locks underneath to become visible. His eyes, startling green-blue orbs, pierced through the skull helmet as he looked at the golden princess. _"Hear story. More please?"_

She smiled at him, and after pulling him up to the platform where the goddess statue stood, she began to tell a story of a past princess and her hero using golden magic to create images. As she told the tale, he watched it all in awe, especially when…

 _"This is the legendary sword I spoke of before,"_ she said after she had created a vision of a hero pulling what looked to be the Master Sword from a pedestal. _"Link, you told me you were adopted by a Zonai family. I think you are a Hylian, and I think it is possible that you might be the reincarnation of the Hero of Legend."_

 _"I… I no Hylian, no hero,"_ he replied. _"I a Zonai."_

 _"I know,"_ she said to him, pressing her hand against his chest. _"But here, in your heart, I think you have a destiny to fight alongside me to defeat a terrible evil that will destroy everything and everyone: Hylians, Sheikah, Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, Ritos, and Zonais."_

He thought this through before finally asking, _"How know?"_

She let out a breath and gave a sad smile. _"Let your eyes just fall upon the Sword that Seals the Darkness. If I'm wrong about you, then nothing will happen and you can return here to your people."_

 _"You still visit me?"_

This time, her smile was pure. _"Yes, of course. No matter what happens, I will still come to visit you, Link."_

He was quiet again, turning his head to look up at the statue of the Goddess. _"Show me sword."_

…

The next scene opened on a slightly older Link, no longer wearing his barbarian armor, having traded it for a green tunic similar to those once worn by the heroes of legend. He had finished a training session, and having soundly beaten a whole squad of knights, he sat amidst the lot of them, cleaning his sword.

 _"Link!"_

He looked up, eyes bright with excitement, to see the princess standing on the ramparts overlooking the training yard. With only a few leaps, he quickly closed the gap between them, and sat on the wall beside her.

 _"Good morning, Princess Zelda,"_ he greeted. _"Are you ready to travel?"_ Though he was no longer using broken Hylian, there was still a small hint of an accent when he spoke.

 _"I am,"_ she said with a glance around him to the soldiers who were groaning in the courtyard. _"Are you sure you are up to it?"_

 _"Oh yes,"_ he replied looking down. _"That was just a little warm up."_ There was nothing boastful about his response. He was as genuine and excitable as a Hylian Retriever.

 _"Wonderful. Then let us go. The Sheikah are expecting us."_

Link scrunched up his face in dissatisfaction. _"It feels wrong. These mechanenes they are building seem unnatural."_

 _"Machines,"_ she corrected, _"and I thought you would be happy for the assistance."_

 _"My people use powerful magicks, not science and technology,"_ he replied. Zelda seemed a little hurt by his words, and he picked up on it instantly. _"Apologies. Hylians are my people. You… are my people."_

At this, she gave him a smile, and with her hands clasped behind her back, she said in a sing-songy way, _"They said they are working on a special Divine Beast for you."_

 _"Will it be a dragon?"_ he asked in awe, but she only shook her head and laughed. _"Whatever it is, I hope it roars."_

…

The next few segments of memories from the past showed the battle between Link, Zelda, the Guardians, and the Divine Beasts. It seemed to rage on, and yet, it ended all too quickly. They saw the Guardians disappear with the incarnation of Ganon, they watched the princess falling ill as her spirit had described before, and they watched as the hero placed his Zelda in the Shrine of Resurrection. They saw him travel around, trying to solve the mystery of the Triforce. They watched as he broke down when he was informed that his princess would still be asleep long after his death.

The visions finally slowed, and the pair found themselves in the Forgotten Temple, standing behind a dirty man who was busy carving a pictorial record into the stone walls.

 _"-nk. Link. LINK!"_

He jerked, his attention pulled away by a Sheikah woman stood behind him impatiently with crossed arms.

 _"What?"_ he asked gruffly as he turned back to his task.

 _"We need you,"_ she replied. _"Hyrule needs you."_

He gave a huff. _"Busy."_

 _"Fine. Then we need the sword."_

He mumbled something, and when she asked him to clarify, he yelled, _"I DON'T HAVE IT!"_ There was a silence as large as the cavernous temple they stood in before he spoke again. _"I don't have it. The sword rejected me, so I put it back."_

 _"That is unfortunate,"_ she told him. _"We would still benefit from your assistance. Your presence would raise the spirits of the troops."_

He turned back to his work. _"You don't need me."_

 _"She needs you,"_ the Sheikah said, causing him to stop what he was doing. She sat down next to him. _"I've been betrayed. There is a secret order within my people that has been trying to resurrect Ganon. If they succeed, they will have all of the secrets of the Sheikah including-"_

 _"The Shrine of Resurrection."_

She nodded, confirming his suspicion. _"Think it over. Because your little art project may not mean very much if we fail to stop his return."_

…

The battle raged on in Hyrule Field. On one side stood Gerudos, Yiga, Moblins, Bokoblins, Lynels, Lizalfoes, and Hinoxes, while on the other were Hylians, Sheikah, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos along with a few of the Guardians. The latter side was clearly outmatched, and as they began to fall back to the castle, their leader turned when a loud noise was heard coming from the trees.

 _"What is that?"_ a Goron asked.

The Sheikah woman from the temple turned and peered. Emerging from the forest's edge, she could see a line of barbarian-clad warriors moving towards them.

 _"He came,"_ she replied with a smile. _"WARRIORS, TURN BACK! Reinforcements have arrived!"_

As the combatants met the monsters on the rear, the battle-worn races of Hyrule clashed once more in heated combat. This time, however, the newcomers each seemed to fight with the strength of ten men as they used a mix of crude weaponry with magical charms. One in particular was especially effective, dual-wielding with broadswords to take down foe after foe with ease. He wore fur boots and gauntlets, a loin cloth and vest, a skull with flowing red hair, and body paint decorating much of his exposed, chiseled frame.

The Sheikah woman fought her way to him, casually saying mid-combat, _"You're late."_

He looked to her, his blue-green eyes flashing wildly. _"I needed to finish my 'art project,'"_ he replied.

As the battle wore on, Link turned to Zelda. "I thought he wrote he was an old man when he created those images in the temple."

Zelda looked at him sadly. "He lied. I think he knew he was going to his death."

The ground began to shake, and a large, black horse with a vibrant, orange mane thundered towards the center of the fray. Upon its giant back sat a rider clad in dark armor. The man, a Gerudo, had long, fiery, red hair and in his hand, a black trident with which he plowed through the fighters of all types as though they were nothing.

Although they'd never seen anything like him before, both Link and Zelda knew his name. "Ganondorf."

 _"Ganondorf,"_ Link's past counterpart growled, giving his swords a twirl with a flick of his wrists. _"He's mine."_

He rushed forward towards his target, and once spotted, the rider steered his monstrous horse towards him, dismounting in a quick motion, landing with a thunderous pound that shook the earth.

 _"Hero!"_ the huge man called out. _"I told you I would return."_

 _"H-how?"_ Link asked. _"I stabbed you through the chest with the Master Sword. Princess Zelda sealed you away."_

 _"Yes, where is she? Your Zelda?"_ When Link didn't answer, the dark king continued on. _"I already know. I'll be paying her a visit after I finish with you, if you'd like me to bring you along. Or, at least your corpse."_

At this, the hero lunged at the villain while yelling angrily in a language neither Link nor Zelda understood. While they watched the pair clashed in battle, the memory vision did them a favor by pushing forward to show that as the sun began to set, the fight continued on.

The warring all around had ended, and now, the leaders of the great races of Hyrule watched their hero losing ground to the King of Evil.

 _"We have to do something. He can't keep this up forever,"_ the Sheikah woman from before told the others. _"He doesn't have the sword, and there is no Triforce. There is only one possible outcome: Link will die and Ganondorf will end."_

 _"Let's join the fight,"_ the Goron interjected, punching its fist into its palm.

 _"I agree,"_ a Hylian male spoke. _"The six of us can help the hero like the sages did in the legends."_

All of them agreed one by one. First the Sheikah, then the Goron, the Hylian, the Zora, and the Rito. They all looked to the last of their group, the Gerudo, whose reservation was evident.

 _"Ganondorf is the king of my people,"_ she argued. _"If we fail… you don't understand the vengeance he will enact upon them."_

 _"We have to try,"_ the Rito argued.

 _"She's right,"_ the Sheikah woman begrudgingly admitted. _"Whatever we do, we must succeed."_

The Gerudo came around. As they started to strategize, a small, yet powerful voice interrupted them. _"I help."_ They all turned to find a small Zonai girl, adorned with golden jewelry in the style of her people.

 _"Princess, you are the last ruler of your people. We could not ask-"_

The tiny princess put up her hand. _"Hyrule need help. Link need help. I help."_

They agreed, but only that she stay back until the last moment, and they positioned themselves around the dueling duo. As they lifted their hands in prayer to the goddesses of old, light shone down upon them in different colors. Red, green, gold, orange, purple, or blue beamed down on each of the six, and Link, sensing something had changed, charged forward and knocked his foe on his back. As the Gerudo began to regain his feet, Link, clearly exhausted, charged forward with his last sword, but his momentum was stopped by the evil king's spear penetrating the hero's chest.

 _"Now!"_ the Sheikah woman yelled to the Zonai princess, but she needed to no signal as she was already dashing forward to join her brother in arms. As Link spat up blood, he, the Zonai girl, and the six warriors began to glow a haunting green as they chanted two words over and over in their own languages. Two words, spoken over and over as a prayer on the wind, caused the King of Evil let out a horrified scream.

… … …

The memory ended suddenly, confounding Link as he adjusted to being back in his time. Zelda too seemed confused by it all, putting her arm around his waist as she sought the warmth of her husband.

"What did you see?" the Great Deku Tree asked of them. After they explained the story to the best of their ability, it replied, "Oh, yes. I was but a sapling in those days. That battle marked the beginning of the end for the Zonai tribe and the start of renewed relations between Gerudo and the other peoples of Hyrule."

"Do you know what happened next?" Link asked. "Why show us this?"

It was at that moment that the Sheikah Slate rang that there was an update.

* * *

 **** Mysterious Voice - Sacred Grounds ****

 **You and Princess Zelda have relived memories of your past so that you might create a record to guide Hyrule in the future so that future generations might avoid your missteps.**

 **If you are up for a new, much more difficult challenge, I task you with trying to pull the Master Sword once again. If you are worthy and the princess is willing, you both will travel to the ruins of Thyphlo. There, I will reveal to you that which I know.**

 **Complete**

 **** Memories revisited: 19/19 ****

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Zelda asked after they had read it together a few times.

Link shook his head. "I don't know," he said, repeating it again. "I don't know. We just got our lives back, but if that man, Ganon, Ganondorf, whatever, if he returns… Hyrule just can't handle it right now."

"Maybe," Zelda said, taking him by the hand, "maybe we just start with the sword and see what happens next."

… … …

Both Zelda and Link bore a torch as they walked through the darkness. Though Link had been here before, this time there was something even more eerie about the Thyphlo Ruins. After making quick work of the Hinox, thanks in part to the Master Sword, they doused the light of their torches and allowed their eyes to adjust to the light coming from the green glow of a few Luminous Stones scattered about the area. A flicker of green pulled first Zelda's attention and then his own.

"You came." The voice of the spirit was not at first recognizable until he neared, and all at once, Link knew exactly who it was.

"Dad?"

The ghost gave a nod. "You freed me when you destroyed your darkness one hundred years ago, but I could not appear to you before your near death. When you awoke, I worried that your memories of me might not make sense, derailing you from your mission. That's why I waited until you had the princess by your side, so she could offer you some context and support for what you would see."

At this, Zelda spoke up. "I should have told you, Link. I should have-"

"No, no," Link said, putting his hands on her face, gently cupping her jaw. "If I had known more, it might have altered my understanding of what we went through. It all played out exactly as it should, and I wouldn't change it. No regrets."

"You mean it?"

"I'll take the pain every time." With one last reassuring smile to her, he turned back to his father. "So tell me father, why are you still here? I'm grateful for the reunion, but all of the others have passed on. Do you have some unfinished business I, uh, we can help you with?"

"Yes, but it's not all my unfinished business," he said, turning his attention to Zelda. "Princess, did Nack tell you about the texts he tried to have you give to Link?"

"Not really."

"I thought not. Although my body had been fully possessed at that point by Dark Link, my consciousness, this spirit you see now, was along for the ride. There was only one time I was able to break through, and it was to tell Colonel Nack to take the books to Link. The problem was, I hadn't realized that the trust between us all had been so corroded that he would be afraid to deliver them directly to you, Link."

Link scratched his fingers through his hair. "What were they about?"

"Information about the past hero. I had told you I would research the sword for you, and I did. Before my death, I found those books hidden deep in the records. They spoke of the secrets in a forgotten temple and here in Thyphlo Ruins. I wanted to help you on your mission, but since I didn't know where the temple was, I led a mission to investigate the ruins. Before we could get there, the squad I was with was set upon, and, well, you know the rest."

There was a rumble, causing both Link and Zelda to look at one another, and they turned to see the nearby shrine go dark. After Link quickly lit their torches, they watched as it began to sink into the ground. Little did they know, across the land of Hyrule all of the towers, pillars, shrines, and Divine Beasts began to disappear from sight. It did not take long before every single Sheikah creation that had once dotted the landscape was now gone.

"It's already in motion," his father said, and Link noticed for the first time that the spirit was beginning to fade. "Quickly, you must start by digging up the area at the center of the six dragons. Below it you will find a map and an item you will need."

"Dad, wait. Can't you stay?"

"I'm sorry, son, my time is up. I have no unfinished business left." He embraced his son, and as he pulled away, said, "I'm so proud of you. Both of you," he said, turning to Zelda before giving a bow. "This next obstacle will test your relationship more than ever before. Stay strong," he said as he disappeared. "I believe in you."

After some searching, Link and Zelda succeeded in finding the circular dragon sculptures. In the center of them was a Luminous Stone ore, but as they dug further down, they found a stone chest. It was different from all others, set with a variety of gems. Inside they indeed found a map and a few other objects they couldn't quite discern in the darkness.

"Where do we go next?" Link asked, giving the Sheikah Slate a smack. "It looks like fast travel is no longer an option."

"That's a pity," Zelda replied, looking it over. "We could head to the castle, I suppose. That way we can research and collect supplies. And we could…"

… … …

 **CENTURIES UPON CENTURIES LATER** **:**

In a long distant Hyrule, a young boy with blue eyes was handed a book containing stories of the Hero of Legend. Like any energetic, easily distractible child, he tossed it on his bed and ran outside to play with his wooden sword. A few years later, right after he had a dream of a beautiful woman in white, his home was destroyed by a monster attack. As he scavenged for anything worth selling, he found a dusty old book that had fallen under his bed years before. Opening it, he found a greeting that seemed to be addressed to him:

"Hero of Hyrule,

"If you can read this message, you have been called to serve a purpose greater than yourself. Seek out one called Zelda, for she is your destiny. You must trust each other, and have faith in one another's abilities, even if the rest of Hyrule doubts you. You must also trust in yourself and your own instincts.

"It is within you to save the kingdom from evil, something which you will not face without aide. Many clues and gifts were left for your return, and most important of all, the Sword that Seals the Darkness awaits you, longing to be held by its master's hand once more. Face all obstacles as they arise, and remember that courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.

"Blessing of the Goddess Hylia to your in your quest,

"The Hero of the Wild"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had actually considered cutting Zelda's hair a while ago, and the trailer sealed the deal. Also, I had to pay homage to Howl's Moving Castle with the haircut dialogue. BOTW was very inspired by Studio Ghibli, and while many have made comments about Princess Mononoke and Castle in the Sky, there are several other easter eggs, including Sophie in Hateno's Vestest Clothing Boutique. She is absolutely a reference to the main character of Howl's Moving Castle, one of my favorite books of all time! :)

As for the rest… well, what do you think?

One entry (an epilogue) to go!


	26. Epilogue

PREVIOUSLY: I mean… at this point, is it really necessary to do a recap?

SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains references for the newly released BOTW 2 trailer from E3 2019

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Title: It All Must Start With Us  
Chapter: Epilogue  
Author: Sailor Song  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Deep down, below the surface of Hyrule where only darkness exists, a pair of Hylians with a lumbering beast of burden made their way through ancient Zonai ruins. The only light sources came from a pair of torches as well as a random smattering of luminous stones, which emitted an eerie green light; the only sounds coming from their footsteps that echoed throughout the hollows.

The path was long, but they stopped only for short rests, mostly so that their sumpter animal could get a drink. A horse would have been more preferable to the blue-eyed hero, but the unstable path and the long stretches of dark would have spooked even the tamest mare he owned. Occasionally he would ride atop the mount with his wife, but he felt that his own two feet were more dependable.

Their tunnel opened up, and they found a great chasm, impossible to traverse but for the large, ancient bridge that extended across the spanse. Once he was satisfied that the structure was sound enough to bear their weight, he helped his companion down and the pair began to lead the creature. They were forced to stop midway when they encountered a large crack. Though they had no problem getting across, the beast refused to attempt the short jump, even with them urging it on. With no other choice, they were forced to lead it off the bridge and tie it up loosely so that it could get free if there was a problem.

With only one torch, the other having been left with their creature, the pair continued on. They had no trouble crossing the bridge, and on the other side of the gorge they found an elaborate temple with a single entrance with claw-like structures on either side. After the horrors they had experienced over the past one hundred years, the pair walked through the opening without pause or reservation.

Maybe they should have thought twice about entering the ruins.

As they walked onward, they found the walls were lined with strange markings that seemed to tell a story. As Zelda held up the torch, she let out a gasp in surprise as the scene came into view, causing Link to look in her direction.

"We've seen something like this before," she said breathlessly as she looked in awe at the painting.

They could clearly see an ancient battle centered around a large man on horseback. With long flowing hair and covered in golden adornments, the man seemed intimidating because of the great spear he wielded, raised high with the intent to strike down all those who stood in his way.

One name was on her lips, but she didn't dare speak it aloud.

The followed the painting along until they reached a dead end. Confused, they doubled back and tried to see if there was another route they might have missed, only to be deposited once more in the same dead end.

"Why build all of this, only for a painting?" Zelda asked, making a note in her new research journal.

Why indeed. Link had been through three Zonai labyrinths, and all of them had something more hidden. And all of them had a special puzzle to solve. He looked all around, and finally a glint of gold beneath his feet caught his eye. He kicked at the dirt and found the very symbol he was looking for.

"Zelda, look," he said.

With a nod, she put her torch in a nearby sconce and pulled out a curved musical instrument. "Let's hope my music lessons paid off," she said and began playing a soft melody through the oddly shaped flute. When she finished, the Triforce symbol in the floor began to let of a bright golden glow. It illuminated a hidden pattern in the wall. In the middle of it all, a hole became visible; one that was slim and too big for a key, but the perfect size for…

He removed the Master Sword from its sheath, and ever so gently slid it into the hole. He pushed until he met resistance, but nothing happened. He looked at her confused as she put her hands on his. "Turn," she said, and together, like a key opening a lock, something in the wall clicked.

There was a rumble as the wall began to open, revealing behind it a large, cavernous room. Link sheathed his sword before retrieving the torch, and as they slowly walked inside, their eyes were first drawn to the swirling ribbon of light. As their eyes began to adjust, they could see spikes all around pointing inward towards the center, and beneath the glowing light, what appeared to be Malice excreting from a figure.

"These swirls of light look like they might form letters, Link," she said softly. Zelda stepped forward a little closer than he would have liked, but she stopped just outside the tentacles of Malice.

"Zelda, look," he said, reaching for her shoulder. "The hand."

The ribbon of light was emitting from a ghostly hand, covered in jewelry that was neither Gerudo nor Sheikah. It was of the Zonai Tribe. The hand belonged to a Zonai warrior, and upon closer inspection, they could see that it was clutched around the chest of the mummified remains of the thing the Malice was pouring out of.

"A Gerudo," Link said, recognizing the long, red hair. "I didn't there were males born... It's him, Ganon, his corpse. Stay alert and-"

Suddenly and without warning, the room began to tremble, and before she could even scream, the floor beneath the princess's feet collapsed.

"ZELDA!" he screamed out, dropping the torch and racing to the side of the bottomless hole. He found her struggling to hold on to a ledge. He extended his arm downward, but he was not able to reach her. "Grab my hand! Trust me!"

She nodded, and on his signal, she reached up towards him. Link was able to grab hold of her hand, and was about to tell her he would pull her up when the floor beneath him became unstable and crumbled.

"I love you." Whether he said it or thought it, he wasn't sure because what occurred next happened so fast, he barely had a second to breathe. He felt a jerk as his left arm was grabbed suddenly. Fearing it was the corpse, he was just as shocked to see the glowing green and golden hand wrapped around his wrist. It pulled both Link and Zelda up and deposited them back to the solid ground.

They held each other tightly for only a second before Zelda broke free and grabbed the torch. "The seal is broken. Link…"

The body, now freed from its glowing seal, fell back upon the pedestal. Everything was quiet, oddly still. There seemed to be a slight movement in the corpse's fingers, but no, that could not be right. It had to be a trick of the torch light, or so she thought until the head of the corpse began to tremble. A sickly snap could be heard, as the being looked at Princess Zelda, and within its eye sockets, eyes the color of the blood moon began to burn red, dimming only slightly to become golden, glowing eyeballs.

The Malice then erupted to the ceiling and the room began to shake once more.

"Link, what do we…" Zelda's thought was unfinished as she let out a gasp at the sight of her hero, her husband, engulfed in a green glow. He screamed in pain as his right hand, his sword hand was stripped of glove, of chainmail, of sleeve, of flesh, and she could do nothing to help him. Despite the excruciating agony, he wouldn't let her touch him, fearing whatever was taking over him might spread to her too.

In the corner, a spirit in a white dress stood with arms open as a hero in green garb ran into her waiting embrace. The reunion was only cut short but a sudden gasp from Zelda, who knelt over her fallen hero.

"He wields Farore's power now," the man told her. "Goddess protect them both from what is about to come."

… … …

From the Great Plateau, if you were to stand on Mount Hylia beside the tomb of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, you might see a most unsettling sight. The stillness of the wild was broken when, without warning or cause, the castle began to shake.

And then, more unbelievably, Hyrule Castle began to rise up from the ground.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I kind of feel like this all went full circle - the prologue was a direct narrative of the game ending for BOTW, and now the epilogue is my interpretation of the chronological order of the BOTW 2 trailer. I can't believe my luck, and at the same time, I also cannot believe this is over!

I was asked if I plan to write more LoZ stories. Honestly, nothing is planned at the moment, but as new information comes out about the next game, who knows if/when inspiration will strike!


End file.
